


Always by your Side

by T_Hurricane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bait, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Complete, Danger, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, Investigations, Justice, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno Family, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Miyagi Volleyball Teams, No Smut, Pain, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Recovery, Rescue, Sacrifice, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, They have a plan, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, True Love, Unfounded Guilt, Violence, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball Family, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kagehina angst, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: There was a line that blocked his way. A HUGE line. And the people in it were all waiting to use the restrooms just as he had intended to.„Damn“ he whispered under his breath. He would not give Kageyama the opportunity to mock him with being the cause for the team to be late. He looked around and saw an infoboard. He sprinted towards it and studied it quickly. With a triumphant „Aha!“ he turned around and headed to the staircase. After a short way down into the basement and two turns he reached another restroom - which was completely empty. He went to the stalls, and in his hurry he did not notice the three figures following him downstairs.Or: Hinata doesn't return from a final bathroom break after the match against Shiratorizawa. When Kageyama and a few other teammates start to search him, they are shocked when they finally find Hinata.This 'happens' after the 3rd season and contains spoilers on how the 3rd season ends!A chapter summary can be found in the respective end notes to avoid spoilers! :)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 74
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I am so amazed that so many of you read this... It makes so so happy and I want to thank everyone who has read this story already or decides to read it! 
> 
> To ease your orientation, I have decided to put a short summary of each chapter in the end notes - with this you will have some overview without spoiling what will happen to those who are yet to read the story!
> 
> Thank you again and I hope to read about your opinion of my work in a comment!
> 
>  _(I have created a discord server where you can share fan fiction you would like to recommend, get tips and help from other authors as well as help others as author, etc. - all for various fandoms! :) If you are interested to join, I'd be happy to welcome you there!_ **[Fan Fiction Library (Discord Server)](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t) ** _)_

„Alright, make sure not to leave anything and then head for the bus! We‘ll be leaving in ten minutes!“ Daichi‘s firm voice announced to the team.  
Several „Yes, Captain!“-s could be heard and the boys started to gather all their bags and pushed through the massive crowd that was leaving the Sendai gymnasium. Many eyed them and pointed at them with still surprised faces and the team held their heads high with pride - they were going to nationals. All the hard work they put into training and the practice matches against the teams from Tokyo had been payed off in the second that Hinata slammed the last spike of the game into the court of their rivals. They finally reached and loaded their belongings into the bus sensei had rent them.

„Wuaahhh, I still can‘t believe it!“ Hinata exclaimed, jumping in the air and skip-stepping alongside his teammates.  
„Calm down, Boke! How can you be so full of energy again after we‘ve been through five sets against Shiratorizawa?“ Kageyama replied in an annoyed tone. But that didn‘t fool Hinata.  
„I know that you‘re just as happy as I am, Bakageyama!“ Hinata just said while beaming at the setter, but dodged a half-hearted kick from Kageyama a second later. He sticked his tonge out and earned a chuckle from the third years.  
„You can‘t hide it yourself, Kageyama!“ Tanaka roared with excitement and patted the back of their setter in a wide gesture.  
„Yeah, you‘re one to talk! You‘ve been grinning from one ear to another since the ref blowed his whistle and gave us the last point!“ Noya chimed in.  
Irritated, but exactly as happy as his senpai revealed him to be, he grumbled and stepped into the bus, securing him and Hinata a spot in the middle.

Hinata followed suit, but he turned on his heel as soon as he dropped his bag on the seat near Kageyama.  
„Where are you going?“ he asked Hinata with a big frown.  
„Toilet!“ the orange-haired boy sing-sang and stepped out the bus. He started to sprint towards the entrance once again, ignoring Kageyama rolling his eyes and heard Suga yell a „Don‘t take to long!“ after him. He waved as a signal that he had heard him and went to rush to the restrooms, but came to a sudden halt right after he slid around the corner of the hallway.

There was a line that blocked his way. A HUGE line. And the people in it were all waiting to use the restrooms just as he had intended to.  
„Damn“ he whispered under his breath. He would not give Kageyama the opportunity to mock him with being the cause for the team to be late. He looked around and saw an infoboard. He sprinted towards it and studied it quickly. With a triumphant „Aha!“ he turned around and headed to the staircase. After a short way down into the basement and two turns he reached another restroom - which was completely empty. He went to the stalls, and in his hurry he did not notice the three figures following him downstairs.

As soon as he turned on the water to wash his hands, the door swung widely open. Three rather tall and grim looking boys - probably also high school students, from the look of them wearing school uniforms - entered the bathroom. He payed no attention to them and continued to hum while he turned the water down and reached to grab a towel. He gasped in surprise - one of the three boys stood near him and offered him a towel.  
„There you go“ he said with a wide grin and Hinata insecurely took the towel from his hands.  
„T-Thanks“ he stuttered and began to dry his hands. He threw it in the bin and turned to leave when the second boy stepped in his way. The third had just returned from the back of the bathroom, the stall doors were swinging. Had he looked inside each of them?

„Sorry, but I‘ve gotta hurry to my team, they are probably waiting for me already“ Hinata said while making big and wavy gestures with his hands, trying to squirm through to the exit. These people were making him nervous. The one blocking the door just smiled and stepped in the direction Hinata was trying to fit himself through.  
„Well, I had hoped you could spare a few minutes for some fans!“ The one that had handed him the towel said, the grin not fading from his face, but not reaching his eyes.  
„F-Fans? Fans of what?“ Hinata asked confused.

„Fans of you, of course!“ The one that had checked the stalls and was now leaning in the doorframe between the toilet room and the room with the sinks said. „I mean - you‘re the flying number ten from Karasuno, right? The one who ... defeated Shiratorizawa?“ he added, hesitating only for a split second before he used the word ‚defeated‘.

„W-well, it wasn‘t just me! Without my team I would have never made it this far!“ Hinata said with a big blush. „And it was especially thanks to our setter that I was even able to play...“ he mumbled.  
„Oh? Why is that?“ the third one asked with sincere interest. The other two also seemed surprised by his statement.  
„Well, I really sucked at volleyball in Middle School. We weren‘t even enough to build an actual team. B-But as soon as I got to Karasuno and learned to get along with him, we became an unstoppable team“ he told them and beamed at the thought of his partner.  
„... Unstoppable, huh?“ The first of the boys said. His smile faded.  
„Well yeah - I mean we even get to go to nationals now!“ Hinata added.  
„Yes. A team of ‚fallen crows‘ marvelously managed to first beat Aoba Johsai and then the best school of all - Shiratorizawa“ the third of the boys said. He frowned and looked down on Hinata, his gaze turned dark.

„Our school“ the one blocking the door said.

„Y-Your school? You go to Shiratorizwa then?“ Hinata asked, frozen in place and under the accusing gaze of the boys who were starting to slowly step closer to him. „I didn‘t m-mean to offend you! I mean - your school has really been a tough opponent. I still can‘t really believe it myself“ he added apologetically.  
„Yeah, we can‘t believe it either“ the second one spat.  
„Our powerhouse school has been defeated by a child who would be nothing without his setter“ the third added. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. His giant hands pressed down on him and Hinata winced at the force with which the other’s fingers dug in his flesh. He was starting to get scared.

„I believe we should remember you of your rightful place, shouldn‘t we?“ the first one asked in a dangerously low voice. „It‘s a shame that this year we won’t be the ones to represent Miyagi at the nationals, but it seems that it can’t be helped anymore... How annoying“ he continued.  
„Yes, annoying... A fitting word“ the one who had gripped Hinata’s shoulders grinned.  
„I think annoyances should be dealt with, don‘t you think?“ the one standing by the door whispered into Hinata’s ears after putting a hand in his hair and tugging his head upwards. „Yes... Let‘s deal with this annoyance“ he said with an evil grimace.

Hinata trembled. He wanted to apologize again, he didn‘t mean to be rude - but he couldn’t form words. They were stuck in his throat, and he started to panic. What were they going to do to him?  
He felt the other boy gripping his hair with even more force, yanking at his head and ripping strands out. Hinata whimpered, but as soon as he tried to tell them to let him go, his head was smashed into a sink. Pain exploded at his right temple and he stumbled as a wave of vertigo made it hard for him to remain standing. He yelped - too surprised to really scream - and was thrown to the ground a second later. He cried out in pain as he landed on his shoulder. He tried to look up and pawed at the ground to steady himself. He tried to sit, but he was seeing stars.  
„Why-“ he rasped, but a kick to his stomach made him gasp anew and sent him back to the floor. He grunted with pain, but before he even had time to catch his breath and to realize what was coming next, the three boys were already surrounding him again.

„Why?“ one of them asked him, not expecting an answer.  
„Because you‘re an annoyance. And a burden for your team apparently, since you are nothing without that setter or the other teammates“ another said.  
„We are just putting you where you belong“ the third said.  
Hinata didn‘t understand. What had he done to them? He tried to scoot away from them, trembling with pain and fear. He felt something warm tripple down into his hair, and he winced as he reached to touch his head. He pulled his fingers back. They were stained with blood.

„My dear number ten“ the first one said, crouching down and making Hinata flinch. „This is your place. This is your punishment. For being so arrogant and thinking that you are better than us. And if you are so fond of your team - and especially of this setter you mentioned - then you should better stay down“ he spat through gritted teeth. „We wouldn’t want anything happening to him, too, would we?“  


Hinata froze. Kageyama - they just threatened to hurt Kageyama.

„You wouldn’t DARE touch him“ Hinata said, a fire sparking in his eyes.  
„Oh, don’t worry about that. We most definitely would - but we can make a deal“ the one on his right said.  
„And what would that deal be?“ Hinata asked, trembling again. If he could find a way to protect Kageyama - his partner - then he would take it.

„Bleed for us“ the third smirked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Hinata’s breath hitched and he tried to scoot away from them again, but his back only hit the bathroom wall.

He had to warn Kageyama somehow. His partner was in danger. But right now, all he was able to think of was the pain he felt.

###### 

#### 

„Where is Hinata?“

Takeda-sensei asked after he counted the people in the bus and found only him missing.  
„He left to go to the bathroom before we would drive home“ Kageyama answered.  
„But that was ten minutes ago“ Suga chimed in. „Even he doesn‘t need this long“ he added.  
„…We should probably just go and find him“ Daichi sighed.  
Kageyama nodded and unbuckled himself. „I‘ll go and help search him. Stupid Boke...“ he said, murmuring the last part to himself.  
After short instructions from Takeda-sensei, Kageyama, Suga, Daichi, Asahi and Coach Ukai got out and re-entered the building to go and search for Hinata.

###### 

#### 

„Damn, that‘s a long row. Cm‘on Trashykawa, there‘s another restroom in the basement. There shouldn‘t be too many people“ Iwaizumi said after he and Oikawa left the tribune to leave the gymnasium.  
"Iwa-chan, rude!" Oikawa protested, but he followed his childhood friend anyways.  
They were just stepping down the last of the stairs as someone bumped into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He looked up to a student wearing a Shiratorizawa uniform. He was accompanied by two other Shiratorizawa students.  
"Watch it" he snarled at Iwaizumi and continued to walk up the stairs, throwing a burning glare at Iwaizumi.  
"Fuck you, too" Iwaizumi shouted after them as they continued to walk up the stairs. They didn't even react.

"What a bunch of shitheads" Iwaizumi murmured.  
"They were probably just in a bad mood because Ushiwaka lost against Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan" Oikawa replied. "It's not worth it" he said as Iwaizumi was just about to throw another insult after them.  
"Let's just go and then we can leave" Oikawa said and pulled Iwaizumi with him.  
They reached the restroom and as Iwaizumi had suspected, nobody was there.  
"See? I told you that this place would be empty" he said, but Oikawa just snorted. "Do you want me to praise you now?" Oikawa replied teasingly, stepping through the door. "Because anyone could have found this place if he had enough brains to read an infoboa-"

He stopped mid-sentence, mid-step. Iwaizumi, who was walking directly behind him, bumped into him and cursed.  
"Shittykawa, what the hell -"

Then he saw it, too. A smear of red across the tiles in the back of the restroom. A splash of red across a sink and the mirror.

Blood.

"What the fuck" he said and pushed past Oikawa to glance further into the room. He spotted a tiny figure, curled up into a ball at the ground, limp arms laying over his head as if protecting it from something.  
„Shit, Oikawa, there’s someone there!“  
He rushed inside and crouched down.  
"Hello? Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?" Iwaizumi started. Oikawa was following him closely and crouched down, too. He carefully took one of the arms of the small boy and was just about to bow down and check for the boys breathing as he suddenly gasped.

"Hajime" he said, shock clearly evident in his voice.

"It's Chibi-chan"

"WHAT?!" Iwaizumi yelled. He had started to shift the boy into a stable lateral position when he realized that Oikawa was right. "Fuck - FUCK" he hissed. "Shit, what happened to him?!"

Hinata was bleeding from his nose and an already bruising wound on his temple. His shirt was stained with blood, and after carefully lifting it they saw why. He bled from a wound in his abdomen. Probably from a stab with something. Maybe a knife.

"Shit, SHIT, SHIT - what do we do?" Iwaizumi panicked.

"He is breathing, so that's good" Oikawa said with a shaky breath. "Give me your t-shirt, we need to put pressure to the wound or he will bleed out" he then said. Iwaizumi did as Oikawa had asked him to and gave him his shirt. He put his hoodie back on while Oikawa, with trembling hands, pressed the shirt to Hinata’s abdomen, which caused the boy to quietly whine.  
"Hinanta-kun?" Oikawa asked, but Hinata had already stilled again and Oikawa continued to press the shirt down to hopefully stop the bleeding.

"We need an ambulance. Iwa-chan, go and call it. I don't think we will have service down here. Call them and then search for the Karasuno team" Oikawa ordered.

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, baffled.

"NOW!" Oikawa pressed. That was all it took to ground Iwaizumi to reality again and he sprinted off, already dialing something into his phone.

"Hang on, Chibi-chan" Oikawa whispered, struggling to stay calm himself. Hinata looked pale. He continued to press Iwaizumi’s shirt against the wound, but the cloth was already beginning to soak under Oikawa’s trembling hands.

"We'll get you help" he murmured soothingly, trying to calm himself down in the process. He glanced over Hinata to check for other injuries. His left arm was turned into a strange position, and there were bruises already forming over his entire torso and arms.  
„What have they done to you?“

###### 

#### 

„I think we should probably split up to cover more ground“ Ukai said.  
„Sawamura, you and Asahi go and check upstairs, I’ll head to our changing room to see wether he maybe forgot something and just went to get it. Sugawara, Kageyama - you check the other bathrooms“ he delegated.  
„Alright, let’s go“ Daichi confirmed and turned to leave with Asahi, but he stopped when he heard a yell.

„KAGEYAMA!!“

Kageyama, who was just about to go and check the bathrooms on this floor with Suga, startled.  
„Iwaizumi-san?“  
Iwaizumi came sprinted towards them, waving to catch their attention. He slid to a halt in front of the group, panting heavily.  
„Thank god! Is this your coach?!“ he asked while gasping for breath, pointing to Ukai.  
„Yes, I am his coach. Whats going on?“ Ukai said to the distraught boy in front of him.  
„O-Oikawa and I went to the bathrooms downstairs because of the line and people waiting here, but as soon as we got there… There was so much blood, a-and I already called an ambulance and they should arrive in 5 minutes, I need to wait for them here to guide them down…“ Iwaizumi blubbered. He was in shock.

„Calm down, boy“ Ukai said while putting a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. They were all getting attentive when Iwaizumi mentioned ‚so much blood‘ and ‚ambulance‘.  
„Iwaizumi-san“ Kageyama said, almost panicking at seeing his former senpai so stressed. „What happened, exactly? Why did you call an ambulance?“  
Iwaizumi took a deep breath and looked Kageyama in his eyes.  
„Hinata. Your middle-blocker number ten“ he said.

The world stopped around Kageyama. He didn’t hear what Iwaizumi said further, but he didn’t need to. He ran. He ran to the staircase, ignoring Suga’s yell to stop and sprinted down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He hurried down the corridor and burst through the bathroom door.  
He heard a shriek, and then a „Iwa-chan, what the hell, don’t scare me like that -“ as he entered the second room and saw them. Oikawa was bowing over someone. Someone tiny. Someone with an unmissable chaos of orange hair. Someone who way laying in a small puddle of _blood _.__

____

____

„Hinata“ Kageyama whispered, falling to his knees beside him.  
„Tobio-chan“ Oikawa said, looking up at his former kohai.  
„O-Oikawa-san - what… Why?…“ Kageyama stammered, clearly in shock.  
„I don’t know, but I need you to listen. Did Iwaizumi find your coach?“ Oikawa asked.

There was so _much _blood. And Hinata was so, so _pale _. He was bleeding so much, and Oikawa’s hands were already stained with it, too, and Hinata’s head was bleeding and his wrist - it’s not supposed to stick out at that angle, Hinata -____

_____ _

_____ _

„Tobio-chan!“

Oikawa’s yell finally reached Kageyama. He looked up to him.  
„Did Iwaizumi find you coach?“ he asked again.  
„Y-Yeah, he said something about an ambulance, and Coach Ukai was with me - “

The bathroom door flew open once again, and Suga and Coach Ukai came into the room.  
„Shit“ Ukai said, his face paled instantly.  
„Hinata!“ Suga yelled and crouched down next to Kageyama. He carefully scooted closer and lifted Hinata’s head into his lap.  
„What happened to him?!“ Suga exclaimed.  
„I don’t know. We only came down here because they were so many people waiting for the restroom upstairs, but as soon as we entered we found him like this“ Oikawa said in a strangled voice. He didn’t know Hinata beyond their little rivalry, and he knew that he was important to Kageyama - but even with that, even when he barely knew the boy bleeding beneath his hands - he was afraid. He was afraid to loose him, and he didn’t know why.

„Hinata“ Kageyama whispered. He had sat down near Sugawara and took his uninjured hand. „Stay with me, Boke“ he whispered, tears were running down his cheeks. His thumb gently rubbed the boy’s hand with circles.  
„Thank you for reacting so quickly“ Ukai said to Oikawa. He barely nodded as a sign of understanding what the man implied by that. The wound was bleeding less now, but if they hadn’t found him and helped him immediately, he could have suffered damaging blood loss by now.  
„When will the ambulance be here?“ Oikawa asked.  
„Your friend said in about five minutes. Daichi and Asahi - our team captain and our ace - are waiting with him to guide them down. They’re also looking out for Iwaizumi-kun“ he replied. Oikawa made a mental note to thank Daichi for that later.  
Ukai gave him a small smile and started to get up as a noise approached the restroom. The door swung open once more, but this time a man and a woman with flashy orange jackets and a stretcher entered the room. Daichi, Asahi and Iwaizumi followed behind them, but they waited in the hallway to give the paramedics some space.

„Please make room“ they ordered the others, but Oikawa only moved after he quickly told them what he had done since then, about the stab wound and the broken arm, the wound on his head and the bruises.  
„You reacted really really well - you could have saved his life“ the woman said after they had put bandages around Hinata to apply pressure to his wound and secured him on the stretcher.

The moment after they fixed the last belt to make sure their patient couldn’t fall off, Hinata whimpered. Everyone’s gaze immediately shot up to him. He whimpered again.  
„Hinata“ Kageyama said, taking his hand again and putting the other carefully on top of his head.

„K… Kage-y-yama?“ Hinata whispered.  
„Yes, I’m here! Don’t you dare to die!“ Kageyama replied a bit too loud, making Hinata flinch. „Sorry“ he immediately said in a quieter tone.  
„K- Kageyama“ Hinata whispered again, eyes now barely fluttering open. His body was aching. There was a stabbing pain in his belly. His head hurt. But his partner was here. And he seemed to be unharmed.

„Kageyama, you’re here. You’re okay“ he whispered with a hoarse voice, relief flooding him.  
„Of course I am here, Boke“ he said. „Stay still, you need to get to the hospital“ he said.  
„Promise to stay with me?“ Hinata managed to say before he fell into a coughing fit. He coughed up blood.  
„Of course“ Kageyama said. Hinata didn’t answer. „Hinata? Hinata!“ he gently shook him, but Hinata had already lost his consciousness again.

„We need to move him now, he needs to get to the hospital just as you said“ the male paramedic said. „Just come with us, you and your coach can both ride with us in the ambulance“ he said. They proceeded to push the stretcher out the restroom and carried it upstairs.

###### 

#### 

The team had already been staring through the bus windows with curiosity as soon as the ambulance arrived. When the paramedics came out of the gymnasium a few minutes later - followed by their coach and their teammates - they started to panic.

„Holy shit - that’s Hinata“ Noya whispered.  
„What?!“ Yamaguchi replied. He went pale as soon as he realized that Noya was right.  
„Stay here, please“ Takeda said after he fought down his own initial shock. He rushed out of the bus and was met by the worst sight of his entire career as teacher: Hinata - his little student full of sunshine - was limp and pale and loaded into the ambulance. Kageyama was at his side, grabbing his hand as soon as he took a seat in the ambulance.

„Ukai, what happened?“ he asked the coach, who had followed the paramedics outside and immediately went into his direction as soon as he saw the teacher.  
„We don’t know who or why, but Hinata has been hurt. Probably stabbed, and he needs to get to a hospital immediately. I was offered to go with him“ Ukai responded.

„Hinata has been what?! - Okay, okay, think… Go with him, and tell me as soon as you arrive. I will take care of the team and contact his parents. Let me know immediately if his condition changes!“ Takeda rambled. Ukai was impressed by his fast and logical thinking, and gave him a nod.  
„There are also two students of Aoba Johsai here - they are the ones that found him - please look after them, too!“ he said, and got a quick nod as response. He then started to enter the ambulance, too, and as soon as he had put his seatbelt on, they were already on their way to the hospital.

###### 

#### 

„It’s okay, he’s being brought to the hospital now“ Daichi said to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who had both slumped down on the ground, sitting close to each other and being caught up in the shock of what they had just witnessed. Oikawa’s hands were trembling and red with blood. Iwaizumi was steadying him and holding his shoulders to calm him down.  
„He is going to be okay, Oikawa“ he said to his setter, and Oikawa visibly calmed down to the sound of his best friend’s soothing voice.  
Daichi and Asahi had both been really helpful in calming him down, even if they had to be worried themselves.

„Hello, my name is Takeda, I am the teacher supervising the Karasuno volleyball club“ Takeda said, kneeling down to them.  
„Ukai-kun told me that you were the ones that found Hinata and got him help so fast. I want to thank you for that“ he continued.  
„Hi. No problem… We just acted as any normal person should have. I am Iwaizumi by the way, and this is Oikawa“ Iwaizumi responded, and Oikawa nodded.  
„I see, but still - I thank you so much. I know that this my be a bit much, but would you like to come with us? I don’t think that you should be left to yourselfes right now, and your school lies on our way“ Takeda offered.

Oikawa nodded slowly.  
„Thanks, that would be really nice. But I need to wash my hands before, is that okay?“ he asked.  
„Of course it is. Sawamura, Sugawara, would you accompany Oikawa-kun and bring him here afterwards?“ Takeda said. The two nodded and helped Oikawa to his feet.  
Iwaizumi was helped up by a shaken- looking Asahi and they followed the teacher into the bus.

###### 

#### 

It was a quiet ride. After Oikawa and Iwaizumi had told Takeda - the team listening closely - about everything that happened they had all fallen into a tense silence. Yamaguchi had a breakdown as soon as he learned about Hinata’s condition the other two had found him in, but Tsukishima - looking honestly worried himself - was doing an excellent job in calming his boyfriend down. Noya had cuddled up to Asahi to calm and support him as well as to seek comfort himself and Suga and Daichi - who had both seen everything in person, too - were leaning heavily against each other.

Oikawa was staring out the window. He didn’t notice how he had started to rub his hands against his jacket - he had washed them 3 times but he could still feel the blood stick to it - until Iwaizumi took them into his hands, pressing firmly but gently. „He’s going to be fine“ he said, and everyone inside the bus prayed for it to be true.

###### 

#### 

There was a bright light practically screaming at him. He was also shaken and jolted, and then he felt how he was steadily brought somewhere. Was it a building? The bright light had changed into smaller ones, appearing over him and passing by in a steady rhythm. He felt something warm trickle down his belly, and he knew that this was wrong, but he couldn’t make it through that fog that separated him from properly observing his surroundings. He started to panic and tried to move, but then there was suddenly something reassuring and warm gripping his hand, and he fell at ease. The world drifted away again, but he felt reassured and grounded by the hand that firmly squeezed his.

###### 

#### 

„Moshi moshi? Ukai-kun?!“ Takeda answered his phone. He had just finished talking to a very worried and upset Hinata-san and was about to put his phone away when it rang.  
„Yes, it’s me. And before you can ask, Hinata is in surgery right now“ Ukai answered.  
„Oh god. Have they told you about anything else? What is his condition?“ Takeda asked, struggling to suppress a tremble in his voice. The team had noticed him talking to the coach and everyone was waiting for news. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been brought to Aoba Johsai, where Iwaizumi’s mother picked them up and brought them home. Daichi and Suga had to promise them to tell them everything about ‚Chibi-chan’s‘ condition before they left the bus.

Now, the only thing the team could do was hope.

„He should come out within the next two hours, but the doctors said that he has lost a dangerous amount of blood and that they don’t know if this could affect him in any way.“ Ukai sighed. „The following is pretty much to take in, are you ready?“ he continued. Takeda steadied his grip on the phone. „Yes, please tell me everything you know“

The team watched as their teacher slowly grew paler and paler. They were instantly more worried, but a reassuring glance from Daichi made them patiently and quietly wait for their teacher to tell them everything after the call.  
„Thanks, Ukai. I’ll immediately come to the hospital after we are done here. See you then“ Takeda finally finished.

„Sensei, please tell us - is Hinata going to be okay?“ Suga asked.  
„I am going to be very honest with you, and please consider if you want to hear everything. It’s a lot“ he said quietly.  
„We are his teammates“ Noya said after a short silence. „We want to know“

Pride flooded through Takeda. Pride for this team and each member in it, pride for the group that cared so much for one of their own.

„Okay. He is in surgery at the moment. The doctors don’t know if the blood loss could have affected his brain or his memory. He also has three broken ribs, a broken wrist and a fracture in his nasal bone. Ukai said that they couldn’t tell him anything about the stab wound yet, for which he is in surgery, but they think that it didn’t damage his lungs. He also has a severe concussion, so that could mess with his short therm memory as well“ Takeda said in a grim tone.

„Oh my god“ Yamaguchi whispered.  
„Whoever did this, they must have punched and kicked down on him until he fell unconscious with pain“ Takeda continued through gritted teeth. „It seems to be a harsh act of violence“ he finished.  
The team was shocked. From the sound of it, Hinata could have died if Iwaizumi and Oikawa hadn’t found him by accident.

„If I catch any of those who did this they are gonna pay“ Tanaka said. Tears were streaming down his face. Yamaguchi and Yachi were both gripping each other in a desperate side hug, crying quietly. Tsukishima rubbed their backs in soothing circles while he himself struggled not to cry. Asahi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita and Nishinoya were all too shocked to move.

„What about Kageyama?“ Daichi asked.  
„Kageyama is currently waiting at the hospital, he is with Coach Ukai. Hinata seemed to have had a panic attack on the way into the hospital, and he was the one able to calm him down, so they want him to be there when he gets out of surgery“ Takeda said.

„When can we visit Hinata?“ Suga asked.  
„I don’t know, but there is sadly nothing we can do at the moment, nothing other than pray for his wellbeing. I will head to the hospital after everyone of you is safely at home. Ukai-kun or I will inform you about anything new as soon as we know, okay?“ Takeda offered.

„Please do so“ Noya sniffled, now heavily leaning against Asahi and Tanaka.

They all slowly gathered their belongings and one after another, they went home. One question, asked aloud by Tsukishima, still echoed through their heads.

_„Who could have done this?“ ___

###### 

____

#### 

____

„Tobio nii-chan!“

Kageyama was more than surprised to hear Natsu, Hinata’s little sister, running towards him in the waiting room of the hospital. He was thankful to see her. She stormed to him and he took her to let her sit in his lap.  
„What are you doing here?“ he asked her.  
„Mommy said that Hinata had an accident in volleyball and that he is here now…“ she said.  
„Ah, I see.“ Kageyama searched the room and found Ukai talking to Hinata-san. Takeda was just entering the room, too, halted beside them and was included in the conversation.

He had been there when the doctors presented their first diagnosis. Hinata has been in the surgery room for about two hours now, and Kageyama struggled to keep calm. Ukai had sat by him the entire time, and although he didn’t say anything - he didn‘t need to - he was there for Kageyama, reassuring him with his presence.

It was horrible. Kageyama fought to keep his emotions at bay, but waves of fear for his partner swept over him again and again, and each time, they almost overwhelmed him. He was fond of Hinata. He was the first one to completely trust him, hitting his tosses with his eyes closed, knowing that Kageyama would lead the ball to the perfect position to spike it. Counting on him to train harder and give his everything into their new quick. To make it work and to be able to win against Seijoh and then Shiratorizawa.

He was his first friend. And, although they were both surprised and completely unexperienced, he was his partner in not only volleyball, but in life and in love.

Kageyama blinked. Every time he closed his eyes whenever he tried to steady himself again he saw Hinata, saw him slumped down and just so tiny on the floor, covered in blood. Heard him whisper for him. It broke his heart to think that he couldn’t do anything to help him. And he was so, so thankful for Oikawa and Iwaizumi that they had found and helped him. He couldn’t bear to think about what could have happened if it would have been him to find Hinata. Could he have helped him? Could it have been already too late for him then?

„Is my onii-chan going to be okay?“ Natsu asked in an innocent voice, ripping him from his train of thoughts. She had nestled down in his lap, gripping his hand tightly.  
„Of course he is“ he forced himself to say with a small smile.  
„He is your brother, after all. He is going to be okay“ he added.  
She hummed in agreement. Kageyama was happy for her presence. He slung his arms around her and only noticed how tired he was when he felt his head dropping down and resting on Natsu’s head. She was already fast asleep, hear head leaning on his shoulder.  
„Rest. We will wake you as soon as we have news“ Hinata’s mother, who had sat down near them without him noticing, said. He hummed and relaxed into his seat and the warmth of his boyfriend’s little sister, who still hugged him closely. Her presence managed to chase away the image of his boyfriend bleeding to death, and he eventually managed to fall asleep.

###### 

#### 

„Kageyama-kun, wake up“  
Takeda-sensei was gently shaking his shoulder.  
„What?“ he murmured, still caught in his sleep.  
„Hinata-kun just got out of surgery. They want to tell us about his condition and then we can go to his room“ Takeda said.

That was all it took for Kageyama to shoot up from his chair. He almost dropped Natsu, but he easily caught her, and since she was still sleeping he just carried her with him. He followed Takeda into a corridor and they stopped in front of a patient room. There was a doctor already talking to Hinata-san and Coach Ukai when they arrived.

„Okay, is this everybody?“ the doctor said. She was still wearing a surgical gown and looked tired.  
„Yes, now please - how is my son?“ Hinata-san asked. The doctor gave her a smile.  
„Everything went fine. We initially had some trouble with closing the wound in his abdomen, and he ran through two blood transfusions before we could close it. Whoever did this managed to pierce his liver, that’s why it was bleeding so much. To make sure that he won’t pull the stitches we put him on strong muscle relaxants and painkillers, so he’s gonna be a bit drowsy and disoriented when he wakes up. We also had to set two of his ribs into place so that they can’t damage his lungs and we had to surgically fix his wrist-bone, that’s also the main reason of why the surgery took so long. We had to be careful and make sure that he remained stable after we closed the stab wound“ she said.

„So he is going to be okay?“ Takeda asked with suppressed hope and excitement in his voice.  
„Yes - but the problem is that we don’t know when he will be responsive again. His ‚bodily‘ injuries were treated and just need to heal now, but what worries us are the injuries he has sustained to his head“ the doctor said.  
„What does that mean?“ Hinata-san asked, completely worried again. The initial relief of Hinata coming out of a successful surgery had vanished.  
„You don’t know when he will wake up again?“ she said in a small voice.

„Sadly, we don’t“ the doctor said, defeat in her voice. „He has sustained a severe concussion, so it could take days for him to wake up again. There is fortunately no dangerous rise in brain pressure, so that is a sign that he could wake up pretty soon“ she explained. „We just have to be patient. We still don’t know how this all could also affect his memory, but I am hopeful that it will be alright. He is also breathing on his own, which is another good sign. His body rejected the ventilator as soon as we have brought him into his room“ the doctor finished.  
„Can we see him?“ Ukai said.  
„Yes, stimuli could help in the process of waking up. You can stay as long as you want, we also have a spare bed if you wish to use it Hinata-san“ the doctor said.

„Thank you for everything you have done so far!“ Hinata-san bowed to the doctor and Takeda, Ukai and Kageyama followed her example.  
„I wish the best for your son. I am glad that I was able to help and I am looking forward to treat him further after he wakes up“ the doctor said and turned to leave.  
The four stood upright again and exchanged looks. Without a word, Hinata-san opened the door and Kageyama followed on her heel, Ukai and Takeda were trailing behind in a respectful distance.

Hinata looked as if he was only sleeping. His face was completely relaxed. Everything else sent horrors through Kageyama. Even though the doctor had been pretty positive about his condition, he looked so fragile.  
A giant bruise colored his temple and his nose in all shades of green, blue and purple. He had a giant plaster over the laceration on his head. His left wrist was secured in a cast, his fingers and arm were orange from the iodine they used as disinfectant. His shoulder, only slightly visible due to his hospital gown, was heavily bruised. Kageyama could make out thicker looking parts under the gown’s fabric - the bandages that protected his wounds. They almost covered his entire torso, and only very little of the skin still visible wasn’t littered with more bruises.  
Hinata-san, who saw her son for the first time since he had jumped out their front door with excitement to beat Shiratorizawa in the morning clasped her hands to her mouth.  
„Oh Shouyou“ was all she managed to say before she slumped down on his bed by his feet.

Kageyama didn’t feel any better than her, and he sat down on the foot-end of the bed, too, taking Hinata’s right hand into his.  
„Shouyou“ he whispered. He got no answer except for the steady ‚beep‘ that indicated Hinata’s steady heartbeat.

###### 

#### 

„Thank you for everything“ Hinata-san said to Ukai and Takeda.  
„Please, you don’t have to thank us for this. Just let me know if there is anything we can do to help“ Takeda replied.  
„That is very kind of you. I will keep you updated on his condition“ she said, and waved at the two men until they closed the door to Hinata’s room behind them.

„I hope that he is going to wake up soon“ Ukai said, walking out the main entrance of the hospital. He took out his phone and as soon as he was about to hit Daichi’s contact in the messaging service they used, se saw that he had been invited to a new group chat. He huffed, but as soon as he tapped on it he realized that is was a group chat with every member of the Karasuno volleyball club. He smirked at the foresight of the team captain and went to type into the group chat.

_‚Hi everyone, for those that don’t have my number yet, this is Coach Ukai. Takeda-sensei and I just got out of the hospital, Hinata-san and Kageyama are with Hinata at the moment. He is not awake yet, but the surgery went well and the doctor said that every wound will heal. The only thing that remains is that nobody knows when he will wake up. It could happen in the next minute or it could take several days, the doctors can’t tell because they don’t know how the concussion affects him and his memory. All we can do at the moment is wait‘ ___

____

____

He pressed send. It didn’t take long until everyone reacted to the message with relief and hope. Suga asked wether they could visit him.

_‚I honestly forgot to ask, but I am sure that as soon as Kageyama reads this he will be able to answer this question. He and Hinata’s mother are going to stay with Hinata this night‘ ___

____

____

He put down the phone after a wild discussion of a get-better-present started. Reading all this made him proud of the team on one side, but on the other side he couldn’t help but to feel somehow guilty - he was their coach, how could this have happened?

„Keishin“

Takeda’s voice was hard and made him look up to him instantly.  
„It’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault, except for the one or the ones that did this to Hinata“ Takeda said.  
„How do you always know so damn exactly what is going through my head?“ he sad with a small chuckle and grabbed Takeda’s hand. „Thanks, Ittetsu“ he said, and Takeda intertwined their fingers and pressed gently, not letting go until they reached his car. They drove home in a comfortable silence.

Hinata would be okay for now.

###### 

#### 

Something was off. Something didn’t feel right. Why the hell was he drowning in the ground?  
He squirmed slightly, only to realize that his body didn’t really obey him. He could move - but the movements all felt distant and as if he was rather controlled by a puppet master than moving his limbs on his own.

He tried to open his eyes. All he could see was a blur in very dim light, so he decided to squeeze his eyes shut again to focus.  
He felt warm and comfortable - like he was laying in a bed. That was good. There was also something laying by his side which was pressed gently to his legs, but he couldn’t identify what it was. There was a steady beeping noise… Was he in a hospital? That would also explain why he felt so above everything, maybe a spike had hit him in the face again, only too hard this time?

He could feel something holding his hand. He decided to go after this sensation and managed to squeeze the thing in his hand. It was another hand?

„Hinata?“

Someone - a really familiar voice actually - suddenly said his name. After a short time, he tried to respond.

„Ka…“ his voice felt foreign and hoarse. He swallowed and tried again.

„Kage-yama?“ he said, prying his eyes open again. After a few seconds, his vision became clear and he was met with the sight of his beaming boyfriend.

„Shouyou, thank god!“ Kageyama exclaimed. „I was so worried… Stupid Boke“ he said lovingly.

„What happened?“ Hinata managed to ask before he had to cough. His throat was dry. As if he had read his mind, Kageyama was already gently pressing a glass of water to Hinata lips and helped him to slurp some of it. He immediately felt better.  
„Thanks“ he said.  
„How are you feeling?“ Kageyama asked softly.  
„Strange. Like my body is there, but at the same time isn’t. Or is there, but as soon as I try to move it feels distant“ he replied, being able to speak more easily now.  
„Those are probably the muscle-relaxants the doctor was talking about. Don’t worry, it will fade as soon as they stop giving them to you“ Kageyama explained.  
„M-Muscle-relaxants? Why do I need those?“ Hinata asked, worry in his tone. „And why am I in the hospital?“  
Before Kageyama could answer, the something pressing against his legs stirred. He looked down and saw Natsu, who was just waking up and smiling widely as soon as she saw her brother being awake.  
„Onii-chan!!“ she yelled and started to crawl up to his side. She went to hug him, but was reminded by Kageyama to be careful with a „Gently, Natsu“. She beamed even more as Hinata lifted his hand to pat her hair, but at that moment he saw the cast around his wrist. He continued to brush through her hair, but looked at Kageyama again.

„Tobio. What happened to me?“ he asked. Demanded.  
Kageyama sighed.  
„We don’t really know. We - well, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and only by coincidence - found you beaten up in one of the restrooms at the gymnasium. You were unconscious, and you were bleeding, and there was so much blood…“ he started to explain, but his voice became a hoarse whisper as soon as he remembered Hinata in the moment they had found him. He didn’t realize that he was crying until Hinata tried to gently wipe the tears away but ended up almost slapping him.  
„Sorry“ Hinata said, but his voice became concerned, too.  
„When did this happen? Was the match delayed then? Or did you play without me?“ He asked, afraid of the answer.  
„Huh? Shouyou - we won. We defeated Shiratorizawa and are going to nationals. We were on our way to the bus when you stepped out once more to go to the toilet and then, when you didn’t return, we went to search for you, but Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san had already found you and called the ambulance“ Kageyama said. His face grew pale.  
„Shouyou... - what is the last thing you remember?“ he asked, afraid of the answer.

„Uh…“ Hinata was baffled. „I think waving goodbye to mom in the morning? We were supposed to play in the finals…“ he said, growing uncomfortable.  
„Okay, don‘t freak out but that was yesterday. We played against Shirazorizawa and won. You actually spiked the match-point. After that, … _this _happened and you were rushed to the hospital. You were in surgery for four hours and woke up just now, at“ - Kageyama lifted his wrist to look at his watch - „three in the morning“ he concluded.  
„Your mom is also here by the way - she went to get coffee after she couldn’t sleep, so she should be returning any minute“ he added.__

____

____

„We … won?“ Hinata suddenly looked pale. „Right… we won“ he started to mumble to himself.  
„Shouyou?“ Kageyama asked softly, but the other did not react and continued his mumbling.  
„It was super close, and Tsukishima’s trap didn’t work out 100%, but we won - and then, yeah, I went to the bathroom, but there were so many people waiting in line and I didn’t want to be the cause for us to depart late so I went downstairs and- and- “ he rambled, growing paler and paler.  
„Tobio - oh god, no, no, NO!“ he now screamed. Natsu winced uncomfortably, insecure about the strange behavior of her big brother.

„Shouyou!“  
Kageyama panicked.  
Because Hinata was panicking and not breathing right. He inhaled more and more air and not releasing it, but he was still gasping for it as if he was suffocating. Hinata was having a panic attack.  
„Shouyou, calm down, please!“ he called, pressing the button to alert the nurses and doctors. He took both of his partners hands into his and squeezed them tightly.  
„I’m here, okay! I’m here, just breathe!“ he said.

He didn’t know how - he somehow seemed to have caught Hinata’s attention.  
„Good, now breathe - just like me, okay?“ He said, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.  
„In…“ - he counted to three - „and out…“ he counted to five. A nurse and a doctor appeared in the edge of his field of vision, but he stayed focused on Hinata, who’s breathing slowly fell in unison with his.  
„You’re doing great, one more time: In… and out again…“ he continued this under the watchful gaze of the others. Natsu had somehow comprehended that what Kageyama was doing was helping, so she did her best to breathe with him, too. The doctor started to fumble with Hinanta’s IV drop while the nurse slowly and carefully propped him up on the bed to make breathing easier for him. After a few more rounds of ‚in and out‘ Hinata’s breathing had steadied.

„Sorry“ he whispered after a while.  
„It’s okay, just please don’t panic like this again, okay?“ Kageyama said, completely distraught. He didn’t even know what he did just now. Why was he able to do that?

„You did great“ the nurse complimented him and rubbed his back, as if his insecurity about what he just did was obvious to her.  
„Nii-chan, are you okay again?“ Natsu asked in a tiny voice. Hinata looked at her and his gaze softened. He patted the spot near him. She gleefully crawled to his side once again and he hugged her with one arm - the other remained in Kageyama’s hand - and grounded himself with the touch.

„I’m sorry, I just- I just-“ Hinata began to sob.  
„Shhh, it’ fine, hey - look at me. It’s fine, you’re safe, nothing can happen to you anymore“ Kageyama said.  
„They - they threatened to harm you, Tobio… A-And they said that I was worth nothing and only an annoyance for them and the team and that that’s why they had to take care of me - because I am an annoyance and annoyances have to be dealt with…“ Hinata’s gaze was lost somewhere far in the distance, he was looking right through Kageyama.  
„Who are ‚they‘“ the doctor gently pressed. She sat down in the chair that Hinata-san had been sitting in. „Can you describe them?“  
„They had a k-knive and they told me that If I didn’t want them to go after you, too, I had to bleed for them“ Hinata continued.  
„Oh, Shouyou“ Kageyama said, now crying, too. He now ubderstood why Hinata had worried about him being okay when he was shortly concious in the restroom.  
„They can’t get me here, and they can’t hurt any of us anymore in here - we’re in a hospital and we are safe in here, okay?“ he said.

Hinata hesitated for a moment. Then he looked up and his gaze was focused on Kageyama again.  
„You are not an annoyance, Boke. Well, you sometimes are, but that is just one of the many things I love about you. So don’t do them the favor of believing what they said, you hear me? I love you, the team loves you, your Mom and Natsu here love you - you’re nobody’s annoyance, Shouyou“ Kageyama stated.

„You really mean that?“ Hinata asked in a tiny voice.  
„Of course“ Kageyama said.  
Hinata almost immediately relaxed after hearing this and leaned back against the cushions. He closed his eyes.

„There were three. Three High School students. They said that they were from Shiratorizawa, and that they were not happy how ‚a team of fallen crows‘ was able to defeat their team. That’s when they grabbed me, and-“ Hinata stopped, trembling again.  
„It’s okay, that is already a very valuable information. Don’t push yourself too hard, okay? Your mind and body need to rest. We will talk again tomorrow, after you slept a bit“ the doctor said. She slowly stood up and she and the nurse went to the door.

„Sensei- will I be able to play at nationals? Will I be able to play volleyball again?“

Kageyama froze. It was a question he had asked himself over and over again. He feared the answer.  
The doctor turned around.  
„Yes, you will be able to play volleyball again. For the question of when... It depends a bit on what the tests we do tomorrow say, but I think that as soon as your wrist and ribs have healed your stomach wound will be okay enough for you to start light exercise again and then, after a few weeks, depending on how you are doing, you can carefully begin to play volleyball again. The concussion could still trouble you months after this, but I will know more details after tomorrows tests, okay? And the more you rest, the faster you get to play volleyball again“ she said softly.  
„Thank you“ Hinata whispered.  
„You’re welcome. I’ll see you in the morning“ the doctor said.

As soon as she turned again to leave, Hinata’s mother entered the room.  
„Shouyou! Oh god, Shouyou!“ she sobbed and rushed to his side.  
„Hey, Mom. Sorry if I have worried you“ Hinata said. He gently let go of Natsu and Kageyama to return the hug she was giving him.

„It’s okay, just please never do this again“ she said, while crying tears of joy. He nodded and hid his face in her shoulder as they both cried.

###### 

#### 

„Does the rest of the team know?“ Hinata asked after a while. He was tired, but not enough to go right to sleep.  
„They are just as worried as we were, but I still need to text them about when they can visit you tomorrow - but I could do that now and also tell them that you are awake?“ Kageyama offered.

„Yeah, please tell them. I have no idea when these tests will be done tomorrow, but I would love to see all of them“ Hinata answered.  
„Actually wait… I have an idea“ Hinata said suddenly. „Mom, can you take a picture of us?“  
„A picture…? What for? OH- Yeah, that’s a great idea, Shouyou“ his mother replied.  
„What are you planning?“ Kageyama asked.  
„Well, you’ll see. Just give your phone to my Mom“ Hinata said, a smirk in his eyes.

Hinata-san then proceeded to take one of the cutest pictures in the world. Hinata was smiling for the camera, throwing a peace-sign with his left hand, which was also propped around Natsu. She was snuggled tightly to her brother and fast asleep again. Kageyama sat on his other side in a chair and was holding his hand. He, too, smiled at the camera, and he wore an expression of pure relief.

Hinata sent it to everyone in a new group chat that had somehow appeared over night. Kageyama took his phone back and decided to also send the picture to Iwaizumi.  
„There, now we can go and sleep“ Kageyama said.  
„Why is nobody replying?“ Hinata asked, yawning. His mother had already laid down on a spare bed he hand‘t noticed until now. Natsu was laying by her side.  
„Boke, because it’s still in the middle of the night and because we had one of our hardest games yesterday?“ Kageyama snorted.  
„Oh, right….“ Hinata said and chuckled. „Maybe I should get some rest then. Will you stay with me?“ he said.

„Always“ Kageyama said, grabbing his hand once again. Hinata leaned back and closed his eyes. After a while he spoke again.

„And will you wait for me? To recover? And toss to me again?“

„Boke! Of course I will“

„Yeah, of course you will… thank you. For being my partner. For being by my side“

„Always“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!  
> I don't know wether I should make a second part to this; the idea for this had just been swimming around in my head for a bit so I decided to phrase it out!
> 
> Please leave a comment on how you liked it and if I should work on a part two!
> 
> PS: I am very sorry if I made any mistakes in all the medical descriptions! If something is off, please feel free to correct me!  
> Feel free to check out my other work, too! :D
> 
> EDIT - CHAPTER 1: SUMMARY
> 
> Hinata, our beloved little crow, thought of nothing more than how full of joy he was after their win against Shiratorizawa when he went to answer the call of nature. He was surprised when he met three other students there - and soon came to fear them as they leashed out on him. In the meantime, his boyfriend Kageyama and some other team members went to search for him, since he had been gone too long. They are in shock when they find Iwaizumi running towards them, informing them of how he and Oikawa found Hinata. Kageyama and the team have to watch in horror as Hinata gets transported to the ambulance and the hospital, although Kageyama never leaves his partner's side. Takeda, informed by Ukai, has to deliver the detailed report of Hinata's condition to the team after he made sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi were safely at home, and he and the team nearly fall apart at hearing of the team members condition. Despite the uncertain span of time of when, Hinata woke up in the night after his surgery. He dimly remembers the last day, but as soon as the events caught up to him, Kageyama is the only thing able to calm him down. Even though the recovery will be hard, Kageyama makes sure to promise his partner to always stay by his side, and they can't wait to play volleyball together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here it is - after some of you motivated me to continue the story I gave it a try! I really hope that you enjoy reading it! :)

He squinted his eyes. He still felt tired.  
He was glad that they were even able to fall asleep eventually. The message Daichi sent them had finally been the key to calming them down enough to find at least some rest.

_‚Hello Iwaizumi, this is Daichi. Coach just texted us that they have visited Hinata. He will be okay, and the surgery went really well, we now just have to wait for him to wake up. This could apparently happen any moment or take several days, depending on how bad the concussion turns out to be. But we needn’t worry, he is going to heal and to be fine.  
I want to thank you and Oikawa again for everything you did to help him!! We’ll talk soon and I’ll keep you informed!’_

_____ _

_____ _

After this, they were so relieved but still tired from worrying that they decided that Oikawa would just stay over at Iwaizumi’s. They fell asleep on the couch, Iwaizumi sitting and Oikawa resting with his head on his lap. He realized that someone had draped blankets over them - he had his mother in suspicion.

He looked at his boyfriend. Oikawa looked at peace, still caught in a deep slumber, the horrors of the prior day forgotten for a moment. He started to brush his fingers through his hazelnut brown hair and smiled when Oikawa leaned into the touch. With his other hand, he grabbed his phone to check if there had been any further news.

He only had one new message. From Kageyama.

He was staying with Hinata, right? Shit, did something happen? Did his condition get worse despite all of the doctor’s positive prognosis??

He immediately tapped on the chat and was confused for a second - a second his brain needed to register what he was looking at.

A picture - a picture with Hinata looking so small and fragile, but happy and smiling and AWAKE. Kageyama was by his side, and someone who looked like a little female version of the middle-blocker was snuggling to Hinata. Despite all his injuries, he was smiling…

Relief flooded him. He felt how his hand begun to slightly shake, but he couldn’t help to do anything else but smile. He gently shook Oikawa.  
„Tooru, you need to look at this…“  
Oikawa groaned, but woke up pretty fast. He sat up and was confused - was Iwaizumi trembling?  
„Iwa-chan, what is going on?“ he asked.  
„News about ‚Chibi-chan’“ he smirked.  
„What??? Wh- How is he?!“ Oikawa exclaimed.  
„See for yourself“ Iwaizumi grinned and gave Oikawa his phone.

He enjoyed watching Oikawa’s expression change from confusion to shock, relief, happiness and finally to joy.

„Thank god“ Oikawa whispered. He leaned against Iwaizumi again, who gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
„Yeah“ Iwaizumi added.

###### 

#### 

„Kageyama-kun, wake up“

Kageyama shot awake in an instant. Hinata - did they finally finish with the surgery? Was he okay?  
He looked around, confused. The nurse that had gently shook him was holding his shoulder.  
„Shh, it’s alright. Hinata-kun is still asleep, but we would like to talk with you for a moment, if that’s okay?“ she quietly asked.

Right - Hinata. He had woken up this night. He was going to be fine. Well, he lacked some memories of the last day and was obviously terrified for the people who did this to him, but he was fine for now. And he was resting.

„Yeah, just give me one second“ he whispered. The nurse nodded and pointed to the door. He nodded as a sign of understanding, and she went to wait for him outside.  
He cautiously pried his hand out of Hinata’s. He was still fast asleep, the exhaustion of playing a game of five sets against Shiratorizawa and then being beaten up and found half dead had finally overwhelmed him and he didn’t even stir. Kageyama stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He had been sitting by Hinata’s side all night long, and he was stiff. He proceeded to put on his shoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Hinata’s forehead before he turned and left the room.

„Uhm… hello?“  
He was greeted by the nurse, Hinata’s mother, his own Mom - and two police officers.  
„Hi. Are you Kageyama Tobio?“ the male police officer said. Kageyama nodded.  
„My name is Hibari, and this“ - he pointed to the female police officer - „is my colleague, Mori. We would like to ask you some questions about yesterday’s incident, if that is okay with you?“  
He looked unsure and turned to his mother.  
„It’s fine sweetie, they just want to understand what happened yesterday so they can find whoever did this to Shouyou-kun“ she said with a firm smile.  
„Okay“ Kageyama answered and followed the officers and the rest of the group to a doctor’s office. The doctor that had operated Hinata and was also there when he woke up was sitting behind a desk, pointing to a few chairs and a couch in her office.  
„Good morning, Kageyama-kun“ she greeted him.  
„Good morning, Sensei“ re repeated.

After everyone had sat down the officer named Mori started to talk.  
„We were the officers assigned to the case of Hinata Shouyou. We understand that it has merely been a day, but the sooner we can start to investigate the sooner we might be able to find whoever did this. Of course, we will still need to ask Hinata-kun about what happened, but after a conversation with his doctor“ - she pointed to the doctor while she explained the situation to Kageyama - „she pointed out that we have to be very cautious about this. He is still in a rather weak condition and the last thing we want to do is stress him. We have already talked to your teacher and coach, but now we need to ask Hinata-kun some questions. Maybe he can give us a detailed description about the ones that attacked him. If I understood it correctly, he already mentioned that there were three of them and that they said that they were High School students of the school you defeated in the volleyball competition? Shiratorizawa?“ she asked.

„Yes, that’s what he said… Among other things“ Kageyama said.  
„Which other things?“ Officer Hibari asked.  
„He was barely able to talk about it, but he said that they had threatened Hinata to ‚bleed for them‘ or else they would hurt me. I don’t know how they know about me being his partner, but Hinata was really really afraid and I think be believed that they would not hesitate to come after me. They also told him that he was an annoyance and that’s why he had to be dealt with…“ Kageyama recounted. He was clenching his fists at the memory of how afraid Hinata had looked when he managed to tell them only this little information.  
„He has said all this…?“ Hinata-san was struggling not to cry. „Oh god. How could they have done this to my boy?“ she whispered, anger clearly dominating her voice.

„We understand how frustrating this must be, Hinata-san“ Hibari continued.  
„Kageyama-kun, do you have any knowledge of someone that might have wanted to hurt Hinata in this way?“ Officer Mori asked.  
„No - I mean, yea - we have rivalries with other schools, like with Shiratorizawa or Seijoh or Nekoma - but they all never went beyond the sport and are more like a competition. Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san, who were the ones that initially found Hinata and gave him first aid and called the ambulance, are the captain and ace from Aoba Johsai, for example. If they hadn’t found him ….“ Kageyama’s voice broke away. His mother slung an arm around him and steadied him. After a few seconds, he was able to continue.

„I don’t even know if Ushijima-san or anyone of the Shiratorizawa team even knows about Hinata being hurt. I can’t imagine that someone who plays volleyball and loves the sport like we do could do something like this“ he stated. He was fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

„Okay, that is interesting to hear. You mentioned two players of the Aoba Johsai High School, the were the ones that found Hinata-kun?“ Mori asked.  
„Yes“ Kageyama responded.  
„Would you please be so kind to give us their contacts? We would like to question them, too“ Hibari said.  
„Yeah, of course“ he took his phone out and gave them Iwaizumi’s number. „He will be with Oikawa for sure, and if not he can give you his number, I don’t have it actually“ Kageyama said.

„Thank you very much, Kageyama-kun. I believe this will be enough for now, and with the knowledge these two might be able to provide us with we can delay our talk with Hinata-kun and get him some more rest. Maybe you could prepare him for us going to talk to him?“ Mori asked.  
„We can do that“ Hinata-san said.  
„Okay, thank you so far, and we shall see each other again tomorrow“ Hibari said, standing up with Mori.  
„Okay“ Kageyama nodded.

They saw the officers off to the door and Kageyama was just about to leave to go to Hinata’s room again, when the doctor called him back.  
„Yes?“ he asked, confused by her serious tone.

„Please sit down, Kageyama-kun. There’s something I need to talk to you about“

###### 

#### 

„Tobio!“ Hinata exclaimed happily as soon as he saw his partner through the door of his hospital room. „Good morning!“ he chimed.

„Boke, it’s almost noon“ Kageyama said, grinning at seeing Hinata so lively.  
„Oh… well, then we could eat together! Have you eaten already?“ Hinata asked.  
„No I haven’t - and I am starving“ he answered.  
„Great! My Mom just went out to fetch Natsu from school and then she promised to bring us some pork buns!“  
„Pork buns sound really nice“ Kageyama said, the conversation with the doctor and the police still echoing through his head.

He had been sitting outside with his mother afterwards while the doctor went to do some tests with Hinata and had been enjoying her presence. Being able to talk to her about how much he had feared and worried for his partner really helped him calm down and relax a bit. He hadn’t even realized how tense he was. He now felt somehow lighter, despite the conversation he would have to have with Hinata.

„Is everything okay?“ Hinata asked him. He sounded worried.  
„Yeah… Well, not really to be honest, but I want to wait to tell you after we had lunch. Is that okay?“ he answered, looking Hinata in the eyes.  
„Uhm… okay“ Hinata answered, unsure of what he should think of this response.

„Anything happened while I was sleeping in?“ he tried to change the subject.  
„Yeah, a few things actually“ Kageyama said, a little smile returning to his face.  
„The team reacted to the picture“ he said.

„Uwaah, let me read, let me read!“ Hinata exclaimed, completely excited. He struggled to sit up in his bed and grunted as he had to move with his torso and head, but a reassuring gaze to Kageyama calmed the worried boy who had rushed to his side to help him.  
„They are all really happy that you are awake so soon again. The prognosis had been that it could take days for you to wake up. I believe Sensei has already told you about this?“ Kageyama said.

„Yeah, she was here half an hour ago and talked me through all of my injuries in detail“ he responded. „She said that everything will heal, and that I should be able to move normally again in about a day because then the muscle-relaxants will completely wear off. Not that I can ‘go jump around’ then as she said, but still. My bones will need about six weeks to heal and the screws in my wrist will stay in it, actually. And it looks like in about two months, if everything goes well and this stupid concussion plays along I can start playing volleyball again! I’ll be with you on the court at nationals!” he beamed.

Kageyama felt like another weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He grabbed Hinata’s hands who in return squeezed his and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.  
“I’m so happy to hear that” Kageyama whispered and they enjoyed their short moment of relief. He still couldn’t believe that this was actually possible - not while he was seeing Hinata so bruised and still fragile - but he had faith, and that was all that he needed.

“She also said I still need the painkillers though, and because of that I am now tied to this bed“ he grumbled.  
„And you better stay there, or I’ll make sure to drag your ass right back as soon as I see it somewhere that is not this bed“ Kageyama half-jokingly threatened him.  
„Yeah, Well, don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere“ Hinata said while sticking his tongue out to the setter. He didn‘t want to admit it, but he still felt tired and although the painkillers were doing their job, he still felt aches all over his body when he moved to much and he ran risk of getting a nasty headache or dizzy spell when he turned his head too abruptly.

„Oh, and Sensei mentioned something about visiting hours, and since it’s Saturday, the whole team could come and see me!“ he beamed.  
„Okay, I can write them to come here at about four in the afternoon?“ Kageyama offered.  
„Yeah, that would be great!“ he said.  
Kageyama proceeded to type into his phone when someone knocked at the door.  
„Come in!“ Hinata chimed, and a moment later Natsu was running up to his bed.  
„Hello Imouto! How was your day?“ he asked and tried to pick her up to sit her near him as soon as she took off her shoes.

He couldn’t. He didn’t have any strength to pick up his little sister.

„Sorry Imouto, but you’re a little too heavy for me to pick you up at the moment“ Hinata said to her. He sounded defeated.  
„Shouyou, don’t stress yourself about this! Sensei did tell you that you are severely hurt and under the influence of pretty strong medication, didn’t she?“ his mother said in a stunned tone.  
„Yeah…“ he answered, his mood getting better after this reminder.

„Okay Imouto, so how was you day?“ he asked her after Kageyama had lifted her up to sit near him.

###### 

#### 

„Daichi! Noya! Asahi! Tanaka! Kiyoko!“ Suga yelled through his house.

His parents were on a work trip, and because he had the house to himself, he had invited the others to stay over. They were just making lunch when he ran downstairs, swinging his phone in front of everyone.  
„Kageyama just wrote that we can visit Hinata this afternoon!“ he exclaimed.  
„Really? That’s great!“ Kiyoko said, relief still prominent in her voice.  
She turned down the flame of the stove and went to sit with the others.  
„I can’t wait to see him“ Daichi said.  
„Yeah, me too!“ Tanaka said. „Noya, let’s call Chikara and finalize those plans for our gift!“ he roared, and the two second years sprinted off to the living room to call the rest of the second years.

„I’m so glad that he is awake already“ Asahi said.  
He all-too-well remembered the sight of the small boy - the one who had been so determined and exclaimed to him that he would be Karasuno’s ace - lying limp and pale in a stretcher as the paramedics rolled him into the ambulance. Remembered the sight of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, two so strong people, slump down and rely so heavily on the support of one of their rivals.

„Yeah“ Daichi said, reading in Asahi’s expression what the other was thinking about. He felt the same.

They all had been restless until they were met wit a surprise this morning - Hinata smiling at them. Noya and Asahi had both cried with relief, and Kioyoko had surprised them in a genuine outburst of joy. After a giant group hug they actually went back to bed and managed to sleep and find rest this time.

Suga firmly gripped Daichi’s hand, and he smiled as he saw Daichi really lighten up for the first time since Hinata had been found on those cold restroom tiles.  
„I’m looking forward to visit our little crow“ he said, earning smiles from Suga, Asahi and Kiyoko.

###### 

#### 

„Have you seen the news?! _‚High School volleyball player found beaten up and dangerously injured after the match of the qualifier finals for nationals: The boy, whose volleyball team of the Karasuno High School defeated their opponent, Shiratorizawa High School, has been found unconscious after the match and brought to the nearest hospital. Anyone who witnessed what happened should please report to the police immediately.‘ _“__

____

____

„Yeah, I’m not dumb. I can read“

„Dude - they wrote that he nearly died!!“

„Calm down you two, that’s just the media exaggerating like they always do“

„I told you that bringing the knife would be okay, but actually stabbing him? You really went over the top there!“

„I said calm down! Nothing is gonna happen, they have no idea of who it was and I made sure that the shrimp is too afraid for his loverboy to tell the police anything. And besides - that shitty kid destroyed _his _dream of going to nationals with his idol. I’ll never forgive him for that“__

____

____

„...You better be right. But what do we do if he still does? Or if they find out otherwise?“

„Don’t worry. I know exactly what to do then“

###### 

#### 

„You promised to tell me something after lunch“ Hinata finally said after they had sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Hinata-san and Natsu went home to grab a few things for Hinata and give Kageyama the opportunity of telling Shouyou about the latest developments.

„Yeah, I know. It’s not so easy. I don’t want to stress you or make you freak out in a panic attack again“ Kageyama admitted.  
„It’s okay, Tobio. I’m not that fragile, and It won’t get better if you keep it from me“ Hinata said cautiously. He could see how nervous the other was.  
„Okay, you’re right. Sorry“ Kageyama finally said, inhaling deeply.

„While you were still asleep this morning, the police was here and asked me about … the incident“ he started. Hinata leaned forward, but his interest and curiosity overshadowed with a dull and fearsome feeling.  
„They… want to find whoever did this to you. And I want so, too. I will never forgive those bastards for what they did to you“ Kageyama continued, anger in his voice as he thought about the culprits.  
„They asked me to ‚prepare‘ you for a talk with them. They are going to interrogate Oikawa and Iwaizumi first, because they were the ones who found you, but they want to talk to you in person about what happened. Would… Would that be okay for you?“ Kageyama asked, fearing Hinata’s reaction.

Hinata didn’t respond, so Kageyama looked up to him.  
He was pale. He was trembling.  
„Shit“ Kageyama mumbled and scooted closer to his boyfriend. He took his hands into his and began to rub them soothingly with his thumbs.  
„Hey, calm down okay? It’s still safe here, and I’m safe here, so whatever they threatened you with, they can’t make any of that come true“ he explained. It seemed to calm Hinata down a little bit, but he was still on edge.

„T-They said that if-f I tell anyone about them that they would… „ his voice broke.  
„That they would what, Shouyou?“ Kageyama pressed gently. Hinata was sobbing now.  
„They threatened… The th-threatened to h-harm you - to break y-your arms and your fingers so you could ne-never set a ball for me again“ he whispered. His throat was constricting under the words he just had spoken aloud.

„Oh, Shouyou“ Kageyama whispered, trembling with anger and rage. He scooted closer to hug Hinata, making sure to comfort him as much as he could without getting too close to his wounds. Hinata just gripped at his shirt and sobbed and cried in fear and despair.

„Can you talk about it?“ Kageyama gently asked after a while. He had proceeded to shift their positions to be closer to Hinata, whose sobs have now turned into silent occasional sniffles. Kageyama was now sitting on the bed and Hinata sat between his legs, slumped together and with his face buried in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama had thrown the blanket over the two, and Hinata seemed to find comfort in the warmth and the embrace of his boyfriend.

Hinata didn’t know. He didn’t know if he could talk about it - if he should talk about it - of if he even wanted to.

„But I’m afraid“ he admitted.

„I know that this is difficult for you, but I’m here for you. And I’m not going anywhere. ‚Always by your side‘, remember?“ he gently spoke.  
„Always by my side… Yeah“ Hinata said and smiled at the memory of when Kageyama had made this promise to him for the first time.

„Maybe you could try and tell everything to me first. So it will be easier to tell it to an unknown person. And don’t worry about anything if that’s what you fear - I won’t judge you or something like that. I want to help you, Boke“ Kageyama said lovingly.

Hinata remained silent for a moment. Kageyama had never been the best with words, but right here, for him, he was so good at it. He knew exactly what he had to say to make him comfortable. He really didn’t have to fear anything while his world was with him and by his side, did he?

„Okay“ he whispered. Then he cleared his throat.

„They were three. They were big and tall, just like those stereotype bullies you would expect every school to have. They wore a school uniform, and they said that they were from Shiratorizawa. One of them was blocking the way out, and one had looked into every stall for some reason. Probably to make sure that there was only me there“ Hinata began. He was looking at a point somewhere far in the distance, and his voice was rather monotonous, but he swallowed and then continued.

„I told them that I needed to go because you guys were probably already waiting, but then he said something about sparing some time for them - my ‚fans‘ as they said - and they asked me about the game. I told them of how proud I was to have been able to play at all because I couldn’t until High School and that it was thanks to you that I can stand on the court“ he said. He then stopped for a moment and chuckled.  
„What an irony - I actually gave them the opportunity to blackmail and threaten me with harming you in the first place. I’m so, so sorry Tobio“ he whispered, crying again.

„Shhhh, hey, HEY - It’s not you fault.“  
„Yes it is! If I had never said anything about you, you wouldn’t be in danger now, Tobio!“ he exclaimed desperately.

„It’s NOT your fault! ..You know, I haven’t really ever told you but… Well, I brag with you too, kind of…“ Kageyama blushed.  
„Huh? What do you mean?“ Hinata asked, confused.

„W-well, whenever I talk about volleyball and about how great it is and how much I love it I actually think it’s because of High School. Because of meeting you. I mean, as much as I hate the name, ‚King of the court‘ was pretty well-fitting. But then suddenly you were there, and it somehow was because of you that I found actual joy in volleyball again“ Kageyama confessed. „So whenever I tell people about volleyball, I tell them about volleyball and my partner“ he finished.

„Really?“ Hinata sniffled.

„Yeah, really“ Kageyama said softly. „So don’t you dare feel bad about what you said. It’s not your fault that they happened to be such assholes and hurt you. I am actually happy that you consider our relationship on the court so important… but you know that you are an amazing player even without me, right?“ he said.

Hinata was stunned. No - he was relieved.

He had secretly beaten himself up so much for this - for having told them about how much Kageyama meant to him and ‚selling him out‘ by that - and now he, Kageyama Tobio, who should hate him for having done so, just admitted that he is proud that Hinata thinks in this way of him? That he is happy that Hinata brags about him?

„You truly are amazing, Kageyama Tobio“ he chuckled.

„Don’t stress about it“ Kageyama said in a too exaggerated tone which made Hinata laugh.  
„… Just don’t tease me with this, okay?“ he added quietly.

„Me? Tease you? Hmmm, how did you get that idea?“ Hinata laughed.

„Yeah yeah, whatever Boke“ Kageyama said while rolling his eyes and pressing a kiss on Hinata’s head. The smaller boy just chuckled and fought to get his composure back. After a while he continued, getting serious again.

„They slammed my head down into a sink. They then pushed me to the floor and when I started to ask why they were doing this, one of them kicked me in the gut. The first one of them - I think he was also some kind of the leader of the group - then crouched down and pulled out a knife. That’s where the whole ‚beed for us if you don’t want your setter to be a cripple‘ part was. The others just stood and laughed, and suddenly they were all over me, kicking me in the face once and then in the chest and my arms and belly. I could hear my ribs break, as well as my wrist when one of them stepped on my arm, and I’m sure that they could, too“ - Hinata rambled, slightly trembling again - „but they didn’t stop. I begged them to stop, but they only continued. I wasn’t moving anymore at one point, so I guess they stopped because I was not interesting anymore. But before they left, the one with the knife came up to me once again and he- he“ Hinata sobbed again, pawing at his belly.

„He s-swung the knife and he- he rammed it into me… He said something about it being the punishment about ruining ‚his‘ dream and then turned to leave… I didn’t know what happened then but it all went to a blur and I felt so dizzy and my head hurt _so much _, and then I heard some voices again and was afraid that they came back to f-finish the job… I must have passed out then“ Hinata finished, trembling hard again.__

____

____

He was breathing unevenly, so Kageyama proceeded to use the techniques the doctor had taught him after the police had left. They were techniques to calm people down from panic attacks and to make sure to ground them. He initially had been afraid about what she wanted to talk to him about in this serious tone, but he was relieved when she only showed him ways to make sure Hinata would be okay.

„Shouyou, breathe with me…“ he started. Hinata was sobbing, but he tried his best to follow his partners lead.  
„I am so, so proud that you were able to tell me. Thank you. Now breathe in… and out…“

###### 

#### 

„Shhh, he fell asleep“ he said after Hinata-san entered the room. He hadn’t answered to her knocking in oder not to wake Hinata up.

„Ah, I see. Did you… Did he tell you about what happened?“ she asked.  
She didn’t want to admit it, but she was a bit jealous about Kageyama being the one to approach her son about his trauma. But all feelings of jealousy turned into guilt for thinking he would be the wrong choice after he saw his smile.

„It was rough, but he was able to tell me about all. He also wants to talk to police tomorrow and help by describing the perpetrators“ he said.  
„I’m so glad to hear that“ she said, ruffling through Kageyama’s hair. „I’m proud of you. And really grateful that my son has chosen you to be his partner“ she sad.  
„Thank you“ he whispered, grateful for her being such a cool and tolerant Mom. She had been supportive of them as soon as she had processed the fact that her son would never come home with a girlfriend, and it only took her a few days to get used to it. Now, she had somehow turned into their greatest shipper, and he was grateful and happy for also having her in his life now. He still remembered how they had all sat down and explained to Natsu that he, who had been known to her as her brother‘s best friend, was actually his boyfriend. She was only upset that she now would never have a big sister whose hair she could braid, but after he promised her that he could braid and style his hair if she wanted, she started to call him ‚Tobio nii-chan‘ and closed him into her heart - melting Hinata‘s, Kageyama‘s and Hinata-san‘s hearts in the process.

„Your mom came by and dropped off some clothes for you. I’ll watch over him, you should use that time to freshen up before your teammates come to visit in an hour“ she said with a smile, patting a duffle bag that had somehow appeared on the table in the room.  
„Thanks“ he said, and with her help he was able to get off the bed without waking Hinata.

###### 

#### 

„Hurry up, Kei! We want to go and see Hinata as soon as possible!“

Yamaguchi was impatient. He and Yachi were still almost high with serotonin after they found that picture in the group chat. Tsukishima was happy as well, but he had to deal with two squealing and impatient children for the rest of the day. His boyfriend and Yachi had stayed over at his place after no one of them felt like being alone after they learned what had happened. Even though Hinata was not in danger anymore and stable, the fact that it could have taken days for him to wake up again had been stressing them all out until they simply fell asleep only because of the exhaustion of worrying.

Now, they were preparing to meet up with the second and the third years. They had all had a long discussion of what to get Hinata - he suspected that it was so long to distract themselves for a bit - until they had finally settled on the most stupid but somehow still genius idea he had ever heard of: A giant crow-themed onesie (with orange hair). He had no idea how the second years have thought of this, but Noya and Tanaka explained that

a) those onesies are really really comfortable so he can even wear it in the hospital  
b) they think that he would look adorably cute in it and  
c) that it would be more personal than to just get chocolates of a bunch of boring flowers.

He closed the door after them and locked it. It was a bit difficult because his hand was still a bit numb from having it properly treated this morning - they had to relocate his pinky again after he had injured it in the match and it was now bandaged up against his ring finger and needed time to heal. With some painkillers he didn’t even notice it.  
They proceeded to walk to the school, where they would all meet up and go to visit him together. Yachi and Yamaguchi were excitedly talking to each other and he was trailing behind, content in seeing his boyfriend so happy again.

He, too, was remarkably more happy after he saw Hinata smiling at them in the picture. Not that he would make a big deal out of it.

###### 

#### 

He had decided to go for a walk through the hospital to stretch his muscles a bit. We was somehow fascinated about hospitals - a place where people with illnesses were treated or even died, but at the same time people came to to welcome a new life into their family.  
He was observing an elderly couple while he walked, so he didn’t notice the figure in front of him that was now approaching him.

„Kageyama?“

He looked up, astounded so see Iwaizumi and Oikawa standing in front of him.  
„Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san!“ he exclaimed.  
„Ya-hoo, Tobio-chan“ Oikawa said and threw a sheepish peace sign.  
„What are you doing here?“ he asked them.  
„Well, what do you think we are?“ Oikawa asked in return. „We want to check on Chibi-chan! … If that’s okay and he’s up to see us, that is“ he added after Iwaizumi audibly cleared his throat.

„Yeah, of course! He’s gonna be happy to see you I think“ Kageyama replied.  
Oikawa was baffled. He didn’t expect this sincere reaction from the boy who had claimed to be his rival on the court.  
„Can you show us to his room?“ Iwaizumi asked, somehow relieved on how smooth their interaction was going. He had somehow expected al least one of them flipping on the other if he was honest.

„Yeah, just follow me - there is just one more thing I need to do before“ Kageyama suddenly said. He looked Oikawa and Iwaizumi straight into their eyes.

„I know that I’m not perfect, and I now better understand what it means to be a good setter. I was a bit - no - I was selfish to believe that I could control a spike. I have grown. But I couldn’t have done that without Hinata - I could’t have realized this without the person whose life you saved yesterday“ he said. He bowed down, causing Oikawa to blush with embarrassment, but he continued nevertheless.  
„THANK YOU for saving him!“ he said. Maybe a bit too loud.

„Tobio-chan“ Oikawa said. His voice was soft. Kageyama looked up to his former senpai.  
„We are glad that we were able to help. And we would be honored if we were allowed to continue to help“ Iwaizumi said.  
„We have some news for you, actually. We have already talked to the police. We were going through what happened and stumbled over a pretty interesting and important detail“ Oikawa said. „I bet Chibi-chan is gonna want to hear it, too, if it doesn’t stress him out too much - but we think that we actually saw the guys that did this. We could identify them“ Oikawa grinned.

„You could WHAT?!“ Kageyama exclaimed.

###### 

#### 

„Tendou - what does that mean?“ Ushijima asked.  
„It means, and I have no idea how or when or why, someone of the Karasuno team - you know, the ones we lost against yesterday? - is now in the hospital because some idiot beat him up ad did who knows what to him!“ Tendou replied hysterically.

Semi had rushed into their after-match meeting with a newspaper and after they had read what had been written, wild discussions broke loose.  
„But who could it be? And who could have done this? And is this random or volleyball-related?“ Shirabu asked.  
„I don’t know“ Goshiki replied.

„Then we will have to find out“ Ushijima said firmly.

###### 

#### 

„Shouyou!!“

Noya practically jumped into the room, making Hinata flinch in surprise.  
„Noya-san!“ he beamed, but he chuckled as soon ad Suga slapped the back of Noya’s head and scolded him for being so stormy. Hinata‘s Mom had woken him before the agreed time of their visit, and he felt refreshed enough to be himself again. Although he had to remind himself that he couldn’t jump around.

„Hinata, how are you?“ Yamaguchi asked, rushing to his bedside and gripping his hand as a greeting.  
„Pretty okay, actually. I managed to tell Kageyama what happened, and the police will come again tomorrow to get my statement… They have already talked to him today. Yesterday is all still a pretty big blur and only a few moments are really clear…“ he said.

„Oh… But do you remember who did this to you?“ Tanaka asked.

Hinata was quiet for a while. Enough to make Tanaka realize that what he had just asked had to have been too much for his precious kohai.  
„Sorry! You don’t have to tell us, it’s okay! Take your time and talk to us about it whenever you want and when you feel ready for it! Or don’t, which I hope you don’t because we still need to get back at them for doing this to you, just-“ he stopped talking, realizing that what he was saying didn’t help much either.

„It’s okay, Tanaka-senpai. It’s… just a bit too much right now, but I will tell you about everything one day. I promise“ Hinata said with a sad smile.  
„Hinata, that’s completely normal and okay. We’ll be here for you whenever you need us“ Suga said and earned a genuine smile from Hinata. He was happy to see him smile while his face was testament for what happened to him - the bruises looked so bad, and there were more visible where his hospital gown had slid off his shoulder a bit - but he was smiling. And that relieved them all.

„Thank you guys“ he said. He really did have a great team.

„Where’s Kageyama?“ Kiyoko asked.  
„My Mom said that he went to change clothes while I slept and that he wanted to take a short walk. You guys are pretty early, that’s probably why he hasn’t returned yet“ Hinata said.  
„Yeah, we are way too early, and only whose fault might that be?“ Tsukishima scoffed.  
„Hey, don’t act like you’re not at least as happy as we are to see Hinata again!“ Yamaguchi stated.

Everyone laughed. It was a relief. Hinata was just so happy to have his team around him, and everyone of his team was just happy to be able to see him again - to see him conscious, to see him smile, to see their sunshine return.

„We actually brought you a gift“ Ennoshita said after they chatted about how the school had still welcomed their winning team and congratulated them. Hinata had asked about how Tsukishima‘s hand was doing. Asahi had told Hinata that Ukai and Takeda couldn’t make it this afternoon, but that they wanted do drop by this evening if it was okay for him.

„A gift?“ Hinata asked, surprised.  
„Yep. We hope that you’ll like it“ Yachi said nervously and handed him a rather big package. He eyed it with curiosity and started to get it out of it’s gift wrapping.

„Uoooowaaaaah! This is so cool! I’ve always wanted one of these!“ Hinata exclaimed. He was holding a crow-themed onesie in his hands. It was completely black and had small wings along the underside of the sleeves and a small tail at the end of the back. It’s hood had a little beak and two great googly eyes - and orange hair.  
„This is so cool! Thank you so much!“ he beamed at them.  
„Anything for our little crow“ Suga grinned.

„Don‘t say that, or he’ll get too comfortable“ Kageyama snorted. He had just entered the room without them noticing and had heard what Suga said.  
„Hey, I am allowed to get comfortable!“ Hinata exclaimed, pouting.  
„Well, just don‘t get all whiney as soon as you‘re on light exercise in a few weeks and have no stamina, Boke“ Kageyama replied, teasing him.

„Exercise? That‘s already a thing?!“ Daichi said, surprised.  
„Yeah - Sensei said that if all goes well, I can start with volleyball again in two months!“ Hinata beamed.  
„Really? We’ll make sure to have a training match when you’re up and running again then, Chibi-chan!“ Oikawa, who had entered with Kageyama and Iwaizumi, said.

„The grand king! And Seijoh‘s ace!“ Hinata stated as soon as he saw his other visitors.  
„Ya-hoo, Chibi-chan! We ran into Tobio-chan and he guided us here!“ Oikawa greeted him.  
„It‘s really good to see you doing so well...“ he added.

The room fell silent. Hinata knew that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were the ones that had found him and the ones that he probably owed his life to.  
„Uhm… Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san?“ he asked hesitantly.  
„Yeah?“ Iwaizumi answered.  
„You.. were the ones that found me, right?“ Hinata went on.

„...Yeah“ Oikawa said. He still remembered the sight that had met him only a day ago. Seeing Hinata so lively and recovering was comforting, but he was still a bit distraught. Iwaizumi felt the same - it was reassuring to see him, but he still felt despair pool in his stomach when he thought about what he had seen.

„I want to thank you with all my heart“ Hinata said, and tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
„I was so afraid, and I thought that… that I would die there“ he continued. Everyone felt how their hearts were aching at hearing this. Kageyama was already sitting beside Hinata and he leaned hard into the setter for support.

„Thank you for saving me“ he whispered. „I know that we are rivals and all, but still - thank you so much“ Hinata croaked.  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged looks - and then they went to Hinata and embraced him in a giant and warm hug. They were both crying as well, but Iwaizumi only said:  
„Listen. We may be rivals, but we would be lying if we said that we hate you or something. We really enjoy being your rivals, so we have to make sure that we can have many more occasions at beating each other. We are all connected through our sport - so we look out after each other“ he chuckled, a bit embarrassed of how cheesy this actually sounded.  
Hinata only gripped them tighter as he hugged them back.

It didn’t take long until the whole Karasuno team had joined in on the hug. They were all sharing a moment of unison and relief, and they all cherished this moment. After the hug, Noya and Tanaka were able to lighten up the mood simply with being loud and themselves, and after a big chatter consisting of small talk and Hinata's recovery the group was slowly starting to leave due to the already late hour.

Ukai, Takeda-sensei and Hinata-san were entering Hinata's hospital room when Daichi, Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa - the last ones left - were just about to tell Hinata about how their talk with the police went. The three grown-ups joined in on this conversation, and they were shocked at hearing what Oikawa had just told them all.

„We have some great news, too“ Takeda then said.  
„You mean better news than those of Oikawa and Iwaizumi probably being able to identify who did this?“ Daichi asked.  
„Yep“ Ukai said with a mischievous grin.  
„We weren’t able to come this afternoon for a reason“ Takeda started. „We got a call from Trainer Washijou. He told us that his team had heard about one of the Karasuno team members being hurt and in the hospital and they offered every bit of help they can provide to help find whoever did this. Ushijima-kun said that it was a shame that this had even occurred and that they want to help with finding who did this“ he continued.  
"What? Ushiwaka really said that?" Oikawa blurted. They were all baffled and had never thought of them wanting to help.

"With all this information and now with the help of Shiratorizawa - we could find the ones who did this... We would just have to go to their school and check for those guys in every class" Iwaizumi concluded.  
"Hinata, you said that you would be ready to talk to the police tomorrow?" Ukai asked.  
Hinata glanced at Kageyama. The setter just squeezed his hand lightly and nodded, promising him silently that he would stay with him no matter what.  
"Yeah, I think I can do it" he finally said. For the first time, he spoke with confidence in his voice.

They did this to him. They would not get the chance to hurt another like they hurt him.

"Then it's settled. We will arrange everything with the police tomorrow" Takeda said. Hinata's mother nodded in agreement.  
"We should also ask Ushijima-kun if he can come tomorrow, too. Having him present to coordinate the plan would be really helpful" Suga suggested.  
"That's a great idea. I'll contact Trainer Washijou and ask him" Ukai said.

The atmosphere in the room had changed. It was now more positive, more determined - more serious.

"We will find these monsters and bring them to justice, Shouyou" Hinata-san said, rubbing her son's back. He smiled back at her.

"Then let the hunt begin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I am looking forward to read your comments :)  
> I hope that you liked this second part and that I could uphold the same quality as in the first part 😅
> 
> EDIT - CHAPTER 2: SUMMARY
> 
> The team gets informed of Hinata being awake, but the general relieve is only short-lived. Kageyama finds himself in a talk with the police, and he is entrusted with the difficult and delicate task to convince Hinata about opening up to the police so that they can find the culprits. Hinata confesses that he is worried for Kageyama, since the ones that did this to him threatened to do him harm, too, if he decides to spill information about them. Kageyama manages to calm and convince Hinata, but unaware to anyone, the culprits already know about the police involved. The Shiratorizawa team also decides to take action as soon as they read about the incident in the local newspapers. While the team finally visits their tiny crow, Kageyama meets Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the hallway, also on their way to visit Hinata. He takes the opportunity and words his thanks and how much their action to safe his partner's life means to them. When Hinata gets to thank them in person, too, they all share a moment of true friendship, where it doesn't matter which team rivals who, but where they are all just a bunch of boys who share the same passion and hobby. Kageyama and Hinata also get provided wit a silver lining - Iwaizumi and Oikawa might have seen the culprits and could identify them. The hunt begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I am so sorry that it took so long to write the next part, but I have been really busy lately 🙊
> 
> I hope that I could keep the quality up and that you like it!

„Okay, this is too fucking cute to resist“ Kageyama said before he hopped on Hinata’s bed and carefully caught him in a tight embrace. After everyone had left for the night - even Hinata-san, who knew her son in good hands and had to look after Natsu - Hinata had asked Kageyama to help him into his newest piece of clothing.

It fit Hinata almost like a second skin, but it widened into a baggy and hoodie-like size at the thighs and torso. He had some trouble at getting the cast through the sleeve hole, but even if this wasn’t his own familiar clothing - it felt a hundred times better than the hospital gown. And due to the fact that he didn’t need the heartbeat monitor any more, he could finally change into something more comfy.

Kageyama started to pepper kisses onto his cheeks, careful not to hit any of the bruises, and Hinata giggled in his arms. He was happy that he could laugh again. He still had a long way to go before he could say that he was fine or that he wasn’t afraid anymore, but he felt secure enough to counter his trauma. And having his super-caring partner constantly by his side made it easier.

„How are you feeling?“ Hinata asked.  
„Me? How come that you, the one actually laying in hospital, is asking me that?“ Kageyama asked confused.  
„Well, you know… how do I say this… I have been really really scared, and I still am if I’m honest, but I can’t imagine how you feel at the moment. I-I mean, I wouldn’t know how I would be feeling if you were the one hurt… I think I would be really scared and worried about you“ Hinata continued, fumbling nervously at the sleeve of his clothes.

„Oh“ Kageyama just answered. „So that’s what Suga-san meant earlier“ he added.  
„What do you mean?“  
„Before the others left, Suga gestured for me to follow him. He took me aside for a moment to ask how I was doing and to tell me how proud he is of me for how I care for you, but that I could always tell him about how I’m doing if I need someone to talk to“ Kageyama explained.

„That’s just so like Suga-san“ Hinata chuckled, mentally thanking their vice-captain for this gesture.  
Kageyama just looked more confused.

„What he meant by that, and it is the same that I meant earlier“ - Hinata began, taking Kageyama’s hands into his - „is that I am really happy and thankful that you are here with me, but that you also need to think a little bit of yourself. It’s really okay if you need a break of being stuck at my bedside or something. It’s normal if you say that you want to talk about something with me - I am still here for you, too, remember?“ Hinata said, looking up at his partner.

Kageyama hesitated for a moment. He took a second to think about what Hinata just told him. He recalled the moment he had found Hinata. How he had whispered for him and how he was worried for him while being the one bleeding out from a stab wound. He recalled his panic and fear while he couldn’t do anything but wait and hope and pray. He felt how tired he actually was, both his mind and his body. He felt how much it stressed him out that the people who almost took his partner away from him forever were still out there somewhere, and due to their aggressiveness and attitude maybe even still a threat.

He felt his emotions build up inside him.  
Then, he let his damm break.

Every bit of piled up fear, concern and worry came crashing down on him from where he had shoved it back in order to be strong for his partner.  
He suddenly cried like he never thought possible, and Hinata caught him in his arms. Kageyama leaned into his boyfriend, careful as not to hurt him, but still forcefully, like he was fearing that Hinata could vanish under the grasp of his fingers.

„I was _so, so scared to loose you _, Shouyou“ he managed to say, sobbing violently into the shoulder of Hinata, who was crying, too.  
„When you laid there, and you looked so pale and fragile a-and - as if you were dead - I was just so afraid and desperate. I thought that I had lost you, and I feel guilty because I didn’t go with you… And I feel so bad because I don’t know if I could have reacted like O-Oikawa-san had. He probably saved your life by helping you so quickly and by knowing what to do…“ Kageyama started.__

____

____

„A-And I am happy that you feel comfortable enough with me that you rely on me so much, but I feel like I don’t deserve this. And I am so mad and full of rage whenever I think about the ones that dared to do this to you…“ he added.

„Oh, Tobio“ Hinata hiccuped, despair in his voice. He started to grip Kageyama tighter, ignoring the mild sting his torso gave out at that.  
„Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? Did you really carry all this around with you?“ he asked in a worried tone.

„Yeah, seems like it“ Kageyama answered and tried half-heartedly to make it sound funny, but it just made him realize how much he actually had kept back.

„Tobio, I need you to promise me something“ Hinata said after a while. They had both calmed down enough for them to breathe easily and steadily again.  
„And what?“ Kageyama asked, surprised at this demand.

„It’s your own advise, actually. Remember how you calmed me down by telling me that when you talk about volleyball, that you tell people about _the sport and me _?“ Hinata said, a small smile coming to his lips when he thought of it.  
„Of course“ Kageyama answered.  
„Then take your own advise. Don’t dare to beat yourself up for something that was beyond our control. And please, please don’t beat yourself up by thinking that you don’t deserve my trust. Please, Kageyama - I love you, I love you with all my heart and in every moment of my life. I want to continue to love you and to laugh with you and to play volleyball with you and to spend every minute I live with you! You are my partner - don’t forget that. You were there for me. I had been so relieved that you were there with me, and that they didn't get to hurt you, too, like they had threatened to do. And to be honest - I don't know if I could have helped you like Oikawa-san if you had been the one that was hurt"__

____

____

Kageyama looked up at him.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Really" Hinata said.  
"So please promise me“ - Hinata said, tears were already forming in his eyes again - "to stop thinking so little of you and to doubt yourself so much. You mean the world to me, Tobio, and it hurts my to see you suffering"

„I love you, too“ Kageyama sniffled, a bit overwhelmed by Hinata’s honesty and sincerity. He felt how the fear and despair he felt the last two days slowly vanished and slowly dissolved with every syllable he had just heard.  
„I promise“ he finally said.  
He shifted their positions, laid on his back and pulled Hinata to rest on top of him. He started to comb his fingers through Hinata’s hair as he rested his head on Kageyama’s chest. Hinata hummed in enjoyment and Kageyama felt how a great part of the tension in his shoulders disappeared with the vibrations that were wandering through his body.

After a while, when he thought that Hinata had fallen asleep, he closed his eyes, too.  
„Thank you for being in my life, Shouyou“ he whispered.  
„Always by your side“ Hinata responded in a sleepy, but determined voice, surprising Kageyama.  
„G’night Bakageyama“ he finally whispered, his words slurred with sleepiness.  
„Sleep well, Boke“ Kageyama retorted with a loving smile.

###### 

#### 

He woke up to his phone ringing. It was already late, and he had just managed to fall asleep.

„Uhm… moshi moshi…“ he yawned.

„The volleyball team knows that someone hurt the shrimp - and they… they fucking want to help the police to find the ones who did this to him!“ an angry voice yelled at him.

„What? How do you know that?“

„I overheard your precious little ward talk to one of his teammates after they were done with their Saturday practice. Or club ends at the same time as theirs, so we meet each other occasionally when we walk out of the school. The point is - that team captain had been invited to attend a meeting with the shrimp and the police tomorrow morning! Oh, and before I forget to mention it: Congratulations! This case made it to the national news for fuck’s sake!“

„Shit. That shouldn’t have happened. Well - can‘t be helped I guess“

„What? What ind of a reaction is this?? How are you so calm about this?! Oh no - please don’t tell me that we are actually going after that setter like you threatened?“

„Nah… I don’t think that will be necessary. But how about we get our patient a little gift? He is in the hospital, I think it would be nice if he had something to ... help him remind why he should keep quiet, don’t you think?“

###### 

#### 

„Haha! My phone is finally charged again!“ Hinata exclaimed after having breakfast with Kageyama. He retrieved it from the table where it had been laying to charge after his mom had brought him his charger. It had laid in his volleyball bag ever since he went to the bathroom that day, and when he went to have a look at it, it’s battery was dead. Walking back to his bed with tiny and careful steps he sat down and flicked it open.

„Oh. Uhm, Kageyama??“ he said, eyes growing wide.  
„Yeah?“ Kageyama answered, looking up from where he had just finished to put the wrappers their food had been in into the bin near the door.

„I have 57 missed calls and 43 text messages…“ he said, clearly baffled.

„What?! From who?“ Kageyama asked, his interest clearly visible.

„Wait a second… From Kenma, mostly. But also from Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san, Liev, and - oh! Even one from Izumi and Kouji! Have you told them about me being in the hospital?“ he asked.  
„No, I haven’t … Maybe you should just call them back and ask?“ he suggested.  
„Yeah, good idea“ he said and pressed the button to answer on one of Kenma’s missed calls. He put his phone on speaker, and waited. it was ringing, but nobody was picking up.  
He almost ended the call when he got the voicemail in the end, but just in that moment the call was answered.

„SHOUYOU?!“ a shaky and out of breath voice almost screamed.  
„Kenma?“ Hinata asked back.  
„Oh god, Shouyou! Are you okay?! How are you?? Are you still in a hospital??“ Kenma’s voice could be heard through loud background noises.  
„Yeah, I’m in the hospital… Someone attacked me and I was hurt pretty badly actually, but I’m recovering and my injuries will heal“ Hinata answered. The noise in the background increased, making Hinata’s phone’s loudspeakers crackle. Then, a demanding voice shouted „Silence!“ and after a short moment, it really was silent.

„Was- was that Kuroo-san?“ Hinata asked, thinking to have recognized the voice.  
„Yo, Chibi-chan!“ Kuroo’s voice could be heard.  
„Hinata, we were just having a training match when you finally called back. Sorry for the noise“ another voice said. It was Akaashi.  
„Akaashi-san?“ Hinata asked.  
„Hello Hinata. It’s really good to hear your voice“ the Fukurodani setter answered. „But not just us three are here - you are on speaker, and both teams are listening“ he continued.  
„Hinata!“ Lev called. And an unmistakable „Hey hey hey!“ sounded from the speaker.

„You guys were all worried for me? But how did you even know?“ Hinata said, feeling warm at the thought of so many caring for him.  
„We heard it in the news. They said that at the Miyagi finals for the place in the national competition a player of Karasuno had been attacked and severely injured after the match. We immediately tried to reach you and your team, but you didn’t answer. We then called Daichi-san - Kuroo and Bokuto-san have his number because of captain things - and he told us“  
„I’m sorry if I have worried you. My phone was just not charged“ Hinata answered, the cringe audible in his voice.  
„How are you doing?“ Bokuto asked.

„Well, I can’t really walk around much and I get tired really fast because of the painkillers and if I don’t watch it my head starts to hurt pretty bad“ Hinata admitted. „The police is investigating and it seems that with the help of Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi san - they are from Aoba Johsai, they watched the match against Shiratorizawa and found me in that bathroom afterwards and called the ambulance - we actually might have a chance of finding who did this to me“ he finished. Kageyama did not miss how unsure and hesitant Hinata sounded when he had to talk about anything that was related to the incident.

„They’re better be found and put away… They are going to be pretty thankful that prison bars work two ways when I get them in my fingers“ Yaku said.  
„I hope that you find those bastards and that they are getting locked away for good“ Inouka said. Hinata could actually hear him gritting his teeth.  
„Thanks guys“ he said after a while. „It means a lot to me that you care so much“ he admitted.

„Of course we care! We would have long visited you if Daichi hadn’t insisted that the thing you need the most at the moment is rest“ Kuroo said.  
„And he said that Kageyama is looking after you, so: Kageyama! I know that you’re listening! If anything further happens to Shouyou under your watch I will re-invent torture just for you!“ Kenma said.

„Roger that“ Kageyama mumbled, half amused by this that, half actually scared. Hinata just laughed.  
„Okay, we should let you rest then. Please contact us if you need anything!!“ Akaashi finally said.  
„Bye Hinata, make sure to text us and call us!“ Bokuto roared.  
„Bye everyone! Thank you for your concern“ Hinata said before ending the call.

„How sweet of them“ Kageyama said, again genuinely impressed of how important Hinata was to members of teams they were playing against. First, Seijoh and Shiratorizawa, who were both somehow directly involved, but now also Nekoma and Fukurodani, two teams from Tokyo, were also offering their concern and every help they could provide.

Somehow through volleyball, he thought, people really could bound easily and form some sort of community.  
„Yeah - it’s really nice of them. But I can’t believe that I made it into the news…“ Hinata answered.  
„I am surprised about that, too - and during yesterdays visit nobody mentioned it, either. But it makes sense - that’s also how the Shiratorizawa team must have found out“ Kageyama concluded.

„Could be. Oh! Kageyama - when will the police be here, actually?“ Hinata asked, suddenly remembering them coming to ask him about what happened, but just at that moment, Kageyama’s mother knocked and peeked inside the room.

„Good morning you two! Tobio, Shouyou-kun - the police are here. Are you ready?“ she asked.

„Yeah, let’s go“ Hinata said, mentally preparing to make his statement.

###### 

#### 

„Are you okay again?“ Kageyama gently asked.  
„Yeah, I think so“ Hinata answered.

Despite him feeling secure and determined to tell the police everything he could, he still had a panic attack at the end. Everyone was understanding - his brain and body were still trying to process the stress these memories caused him - but he was proud that he didn’t break down until he had finished. He had warned everyone present in advance, so they were waiting in a respectful distance for Kageyama to calm him down again. Having spent the night persecuted and plagued by nightmares of getting stabbed over and over again - even after he had felt so much better after Kageyama and he talked - was not helping much either.

„Is everything alright?“ Ushijima asked, clearly uncomfortable.  
„Yeah, it’s okay. It will get better - at least that’s what the doctors told me. And to be honest - I feel a bit better, too. Not much - but better“ Hinata answered with a small smile.

Ushijima still couldn’t believe it. The boy who had challenged him together with his setter was now reduced to a tiny figure bound to a hospital bed. His bruises looked horrifying, and his diagnosis was even more terrible.  
And the worst of all - someone in his own school did this to him. Identified as such by their school uniform. Ushijima had never been so glad that he decided to wear casual clothes this morning. Who knew what seeing this uniform could trigger in Hinata.

„Okay, this is enough evidence to proceed with an investigation in the Shiratorizawa High School, right?“ Hinata-san asked. She, as well as the two police officers from the day prior, Takeda, Ukai, Washijo and Hinata’s doctor were sitting at the other end of the room. They continued their conversation after Kageyama, Ushijima and Hinata returned to sit with them; Hinata being safely wheeled to them in a wheelchair. He could walk, but it was exhausting and due to the concussion and to the risk of straining his stitches on his torso still rather dangerous.

„Yes, and I am pretty positive about catching them with this method“ Officer Mori said. „Thanks to you“ - she turned to Hinata - „and thanks to Iwaizumi-kun and Oikawa-kun we already gained a pretty close profile of the perpetrators. What bothers me is the motive. Hinata-kun, you told us that the one who…“ - she stopped herself, then cleared her throat and continued - „that one of them told you that you had destroyed ‚his‘ dream by winning with your team? Is that correct?“  
Hinata nodded.  
„Do you know what he could have meant by that?“ Hibari asked.  
„I have no idea“ Hinata replied.

„What if, and I so much hope to be wrong here, someone close to our team did this?“ Washijou said, speaking up for the first time after the greeting at the beginning of their talk.

Ushijima paled.

„No one of our team would even think about harming another player or getting someone to harm them!“ he protested.  
„I know this very well. But what if it is a combination of what I just said and what you have said?“ Washijou countered, gritting his teeth.  
„You mean that someone took it upon himself to get revenge for someone in your team? By attacking Hinata-kun? But that he did it by his own drive?“ the doctor concluded.

„It may be shocking, but there are many cases where false love or a false sense of love - in any form, family-wise or other - have led people to do unspeakable things“ Hibari said.

„It could be possible“ Ukai slowly said. „But it’s like you said: With all this info, we should be able to find them soon“ he added.

„Then it’s decided. Tomorrow, I will lead these two students that found Hinata through every class. The police can accompany them. Ushijima-kun, you will come with us, too. Maybe you can find the connection to our team when we find them“ Washijou stated.  
„Thank you very much. This help of yours is really very much appreciated“ Hinata-san said. Washijou nodded approvingly.

„Alright, then we shall meet tomorrow again“ Officer Hibari said, standing up with the others. „Thank you, Hinata-kun. If you recall anything else, please do not hesitate to contact this number“ he said, handing Hinata a business card.  
„I will. Thank you, too“ Hinata said.

As soon as almost everyone had left the room, only Kageyama, Hinata, Ushijima and Washijou remaining, Washijou stopped by the door and turned around one last time.

„You know very well how I think of you. Without your partner, you are still a rather weak player.“ he stated. Kageyama audibly inhaled and was just about to ask Washijou how he dared saying this even in this situation, but the elder just held his hand up before Kageyama could say something.

„But“ he said, letting his hand slide down beside him again, „I am very relieved that your prognosis is so promising. It is a shame to hurt someone in this way, and I hope to see you getting to play once again“ he said.

Hinata was speechless.  
Kageyama was speechless.  
Even Ushijima was speechless.

„Uhm - t-thank you“ Hinata finally managed to stutter, still baffled by this rather sincere gesture of the stoic trainer. Washijou just nodded and turned around to leave. Ushijima was quick to follow his trainer, raising his hand as farewell.

Hinata and Kageyama remained frozen in place.  
„Uhm - are my painkillers kicking in or something or did that really just happen?“ Hinata asked, half amused.

„That _did _just happen“ Kageyama said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
„Let’s get back to your room“__

____

____

###### 

#### 

„Kouji, moshi moshi!“ Izumi greeted his friend as soon as he accepted his call.

„Hi! Did you finally hear from Hinata, too?“ the other got straight to the point.

„Yeah, he texted me:  
_‚Hi Kouji! Sorry that I ignored your texts and call, but my phone was not charged. Yes, I am fine now - but still in the hospital. They operated me and say that everything will heal, but that it will take a while. We are also talking with the police in a minute, so we hope to catch the ones that attacked me. So please, don’t worry too much! Thank you for your concern! _‚„__

____

____

„Whoah. I got about the same text, but he also mentioned something about being able to play at nationals“ Kouji said.

„What a relief. It must have been the biggest fear for Shouyou to not be able to play volleyball“ Izumi chuckled, the relief about his childhood friend getting better noticeable in his voice.

„Yeah. He would have been freaking out and a crying mess if the prognosis had stated that he couldn’t play at the nationals or even volleyball in general again. You know how important the sport is to him. And with this Kageyama, he now finally has found someone by his side who’s brain is equally occupied with tossing and spiking“ Kouji laughed jokingly.

They both sighed. In truth, they were still worried about how Hinata had even been put into this situation. And they were both guilt-ridden - they had been watching the game, too. They could have equally found him, had they only insisted to look for him after the game to congratulate him in person. But no - they both had to find out the hard truth just now: The ‚player found injured after the match‘ was their former volleyball captain.

„He’s really gonna be alright?“ Izumi asked after a long silence.

„Yeah, I believe so. And as soon as he’s okay again, we’ll offer to help him get back to his former self“ Kouji answered.

They were both determined to be there for their friend as soon and if he needed them. And they also knew that Hinata would not hesitate to rely on them.  
It made them happy to have such a great friend.

###### 

#### 

„Thank you all for your help“ Hinata-san said, waving the police officers and others goodbye. Now, at the main entrance of the hospital, only she and Kageyama-san, Kageyama’s mother, were left.

„Would you like to grab a coffee?“ she asked, and Hinata-san nodded. They went to order a coffee at the small bistro in the entrance hall of the hospital. As soon as they got their orders, they took the steaming hot brown beverage with them and sat down at a bench with a small table.

„It’s really lovely of you to allow Tobio-kun to stay with Shouyou, Kageyama-san“ Hinata-san said after a short while. „It really means a lot to my son to have him with him“ she added.  
„Please - we have known each other for a while now. I’m Asami“ Kageyama-san returned.  
„Pleased to meet you Asami - I’m Yua“ Hinata-san said, smiling warmly at the other woman.

„And regarding Tobio… he really feared loosing Shouyou. I think it would actually be worse for him if he couldn’t be with your son right now - and I am happy to see how they both support each other“ Asami said.  
„I think I understand“ Yua said. „I can imagine how Tobio-kun must be feeling right now - they have grown to be so strong together, and even though Hinata was the one … who gut hurt, it doesn’t mean that it didn’t affect Tobio-kun as well“ she said.

„He and I actually talked really long the morning that Shouyou-kun woke up. He was … devastated. Fragile. Your son really means the world to him“ Asami stated. She smiled at the thought of how much happier her son had been ever since he went to high school - and how, despite fearing her and her husband’s reaction, he proudly brought home a small, orange haired boy and introduced him as bis boyfriend. His partner. She chuckled.

„What is it?“ Yua asked, curious.  
„I just had to think back to when I met Shouyou-kun for the first time… Tobio was always a rather reluctant boy when it came to emotions and bringing home friends and such. I guess it had to do with his volleyball team at some point, but he never wanted to really talk about it, and I couldn’t force him without him shutting us out even more. But then, one day - he came home and was smiling. He suddenly couldn’t stop himself talking about volleyball and his new team and how fond he was of everyone. There was another setter he could look up to, teammates who would encourage him and who treated him like a brother, and an ‚amazing spiker, who flew to the air to spike his tosses‘“ She chuckled again.

„And then, one day, he brought this ‚amazing spiker‘ home with him - it was the first time he had ever brought a friend home with him - and introduced him as Hinata Shouyou, his partner. A small boy with a mess of orange hair on his head, beaming slightly whenever his gaze fell upon Tobio, and who, although almost anxious most of the time, stood just as proud as the sun when it came to the announcement. Just imagine it - he really went like a bull at the gate there“ she laughed.

Yua smiled at this.  
„And how did you react?“ she asked Asami, grinning even more as she imagined how this went.

„Well, after an initial little shock my husband just got up, stood in front of Tobio and said: ‚As long as you are happy. And as long as he deserves your love‘. It was really cute, actually. Shouyou-kun almost froze under his warning look my husband gave your son after this, but since then - we love him like a second son. If my husband wouldn’t be at a one-month business trip at the moment I am sure he would be sitting right next to us“ she said.

„I am really happy for both of them. They really are made for each other. And I am really happy that Tobio-kun has such a wonderful family standing behind him“ Yua added, enjoying the comfortable silence that followed. They both sat there for a while more, occasionally taking a sip of coffee.

„We have to find these three… bastards“ Yua said suddenly. Her face was overdrawn with a worried frown. „He could have died. I could have lost him“ she sobbed.

Asami immediately scooted closer and comfortingly rubbed her hand over Yua’s back. She offered a shoulder to cry on - and it was gladly accepted.

„We will find them. Nobody messes with family“ Asami just answered, absoluteness and sincerity in her voice and gaze.

Yua sniffled, feeling a lot better after releasing some of the fear and worry she had from the moment a very worried teacher had called her while she was preparing her son’s favorite dinner to celebrate his victory.  
She returned a determined look.

„Thank you“ she said.  
„Not for this. But you’re welcome“ Asami retorted, smiling softly.

###### 

#### 

„You’re gonna hurt yourself. Let me help you, Boke!“ Kageyama said, but he was ignored.  
„Oh, come on - I can open it!“  
„No you obviously„ - he gestured at Hinata, trying to open a metal box with one arm in a cast - „ can’t“ he said.  
„FINE“ Hinata sighed and handed the box over to Kageyama.

They had found it laying on the foot-end of Hinata’s hospital bed after they had returned from a long walk around the hospital’s park. Hinata had insisted to get some fresh air, and Kageyama actually had fun wheeling - well racing, at some point - his boyfriend along curvy paths beneath trees. He only reduced their tempo when he almost ended up sending them both into a small pond full of goldfish when he had to dodge an elderly woman with a walking aid. They had both burst into a breathtaking laughing fit as soon as they were out of reach for her to hear them.

„Does the card say who it’s from?“ he asked while he started to inspect the box further - it was a square box of metal, with a lid on top. It was about the size of a shoe box for winter boots.  
„No - it just says: ‚Remember! to get better soon and stay safe‚“ Hinata said. „No name, just this short text, and it’s also printed, not hand-written“ he added.

In the mean time, Kageyama had finally found some grip at the lid of the box and was finally able to open it. He was about to yell out a triumphant ‚hah!“, but stopped when he realized.

The first thing they noticed was the smell.  
It smelled bitterly sweet and foul.

But it was in the next second, when they both got an actual look at what was inside the box, when terror struck them.

Inside the box was a dead animal - a dead bird.

It was a crow.  
A crow missing it’s feet and most of the wing feathers, it’s neck turned in a horrible position.

Kageyama almost dropped the box in shock, but he quickly thought of putting the lid back to lock the horrible sight up into that box again.  
He then hurriedly sat it aside at the far end of the room, and almost fled back to Hinata from it, opening the window as soon as it’s handle was within his reach.

„What the hell“ he said, back against the hospital bed. His back against Hinata.

Hinata.

Shouyou.

_SHOUYOU. ___

____

____

Kageyama whipped his head around, but his eyes didn’t see what he had expected.  
He had expected to see Hinata failing at breathing due to a panic attack caused by this ‚present‘.

What he saw was a more horrible sight then he had ever imagined seeing a human being in.

Hinata was still. His eyes looked into a far distance and beyond. It seemed like he had even stopped breathing.

„S-Shouyou?“ Kageyama asked, the fear of this sight making his voice crack.

„Shouyou! Can you hear me?“ he asked, slightly shaking and bringing his hand to cup Hinata’s cheek.

Hinata shrieked. He twitched violently at the touch and only a second after, he let out a heart-breaking sob. A sob so desperate. A sob that displayed all the confidence he had gathered towards the perpetrators since he woke up shattered and destroyed.

A sob that broke Kageyama’s heart.

„They know. They know, Tobio. They just proved it - they are going to hurt you, too. We are not safe here. They are going to hurt you. And it is all my fault“ he whispered.

„All my fault. I thought we were the ones to hunt them down. Not the other way. I am so, _so sorry _Tobio“ he said, hesitantly looking up at Kageyama. He couldn’t bear the sight of Kageyama looking so scared.  
He curled up into a ball and started to shake violently, the panic attack hitting him now. It was delayed - but it still hit him with full force. And where the sight of Kageyama had always been the trigger for him being able to fall out of it again, it was now making it only worse.__

____

__

He barely registered how someone - a nurse, he thought - came sprinted into the room. All he could think of was how guilty he felt. Guilty to have put Kageyama in such danger. Guilty to cause his boyfriend distress right now, by falling apart. But he couldn’t refocus on the person trying to calm him down. How could he still want to help him, when he was the sole cause of him being in danger now?

He hardly registered how Kageyama also became more panicked, gripping his hands and calling his name to try and get his attention.

He really couldn’t bare to face him.

Hinata then felt a little prick in his neck then - and the blur and darkness that had already been swimming in his vision because he was starting to lack oxygen was taking over more rapidly. A warm feeling started to spread through his body, and he gladly gave in to the soothing sensation of absolute numbness and darkness.

###### 

#### 

„Suga-san?“

Daichi felt chills running down his spine at hearing Kageyama so broken.

„This is Daichi, actually. Suga is in the kitchen, so i picked up when I saw your call. I everything alright?“

„No“

It was the only answer he got. Daichi had already stood up from the couch where he had been sitting and was now sprinting into the kitchen, putting the phone on speaker.

„What do you mean, ‚no‘? Did something happen?“

„Yeah. You could say it like that“ a sniffled answer could be heard. Suga immediately paled, picking up on the shattered tone of his fellow setter.

„Kageyama, this is Suga. What happened?“ Suga asked cautiously, but firmly.

„Hinata, he… He had a breakdown. A really bad panic attack, and we could only get him to breathe again by drugging him“ Kageyama said in a monotone voice.

„What? Okay, what can we do?“ Suga asked then, not wanting to put more pressure on the clearly devastated boy by asking him to explain what had happened on the phone.

„Can— Can you come? Both of you, actually? To the hospital?“ Kageyama asked hesitantly.

„Of course we can“ Daichi said.

„And… can you ask Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san to come, too? Please?“

„We will be there in about one hour. We’ll bring them with us“ Suga answered, already turning around to get changed from his kitchen attire.

###### 

#### 

„Mom! Hello!“ Natsu shouted excitedly as soon as she saw her mother, who had come to pick her up from friends of hers.

„Hello little sunshine!“ Yua greeted her daughter, catching her in her arms as soon as she had come running to her. She felt a lot more relieved and relaxed after her talk with Asami. They had both spend some time just talking about their children and daily things when she looked at the clock and was reminded that she had to pick up Natsu soon.  
She had stayed with close friends of their family so she could attend to the meeting with the police this morning.

„Do you know how Nii-chan is today?“ she asked gleefully as soon as they thanked and waved goodbye to their friends.

„Your brother was really brave today“ she said, remembering how Hinata had managed to tell the police what had happened to him almost in detail. It had been really hard for her to see him struggling with these memories - something she could very well understand him having problems with. The mere narration of her son describing how and in which ways he had been beaten and wounded had been hardly been bearable for a mother.

„He was able to tell the nice police officers who hurt him“ she then continued, not daring to reveal more of the actual situation to a child still so young.

„Mhmmm…. Will the police officer-sans put the bad men in jail, then?“ Natsu asked.

„I am sure of it“ Yua said, her chest swelled with pride of how Hinata had overcome his fear of their threat and how he was able to help in bringing the culprits to justice.

The two continued their walk to their home, Yua deciding to check on Hinata again in the evening, knowing him safe and sound in his hospital room and probably in the arms of Kageyama.

###### 

#### 

As soon as Suga, Daichi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepped out of Daichi’s car and walked to the main entrance, they came to met two police officers just leaving the building. Iwaizumi soon recognized them as the same two officers that he and Oikawa had talked to the day prior.

„Hibari-san, Mori-san, is everything alright?“ he then asked the two as soon as they were close enough. He noticed Hibari carrying a metal box, a gift card laying on top.

„Not really. Don’t worry, Kageyama-kun will tell you everything as soon as you get to him, he had actually asked us to let him tell you“ officer Mori replied.  
„I’m sorry, but we need to get this to the police station. I’m sure we’ll talk again, soon“ Hibari added, and the two officers proceeded to head for their car.

The four volleyball players exchanged worried looks and also proceeded to get to Kageyama as fast as they could.

They didn’t even come as far as Hinata’s hospital room. They saw Kageyama sitting in a small seating area at the beginning of the hallway Hinata’s room was in.

„Tobio-chan?“ Oikawa asked hesitantly as soon as he noticed the slumped together boy.

Kageyama looked up at them. His eyes were red and glassy from crying.  
Suga immediately rushed to his kohai’s side and was even more worried when he found the other leaning heavily into him.

„Thank you for coming so quickly. I just didn’t know who to turn to with this“ Kageyama said, almost sobbing. Oikawa, Daichi and Iwaizumi sat down on a bench across from Kageyama and scooted as close as they could with it. Seeing Kageyama so worked up and broken down was an unpleasant surprise and left them in great worry.

„It’s okay, I’m proud that you turned to us“ Suga said while rubbing soothing circles into the other setter’s back.

„C-Can you tell us what happened?“ Iwaizumi gently asked. He felt a little out of place, not knowing exactly why Kageyama also wanted him and Oikawa to be there.

„Maybe start on how Hinata is at the moment?“ Daichi added hesitantly.

„He… is sleeping. The nurse who had heard his scream had rushed to us and when she saw that there was no way Shouyou would be able to calm down she knocked him out. He’s probably gonna sleep until the late afternoon“ Kageyama sniffled.

The others had all looked up, more worry etched into their faces.

„What do you mean by ‚when she heard him scream‘? Kageyama - what happened? What was it the police officers didn’t want to tell us when we saw them leaving while we arrived?“ Suga pressed.

„Oh, so you saw them. That makes it a bit easier to explain“ Kageyama said, but he cringed at the thought of what he was about to tell the others.  
„Did they by any chance carry a b-box?“ he continued.

„Yeah, some metal box?“ Oikawa asked.  
„I think there was also a gift card laying on top, right?“ Daichi asked, and Suga nodded in agreement.

„Yeah, there was also a gift card. It read _‚Remember! _to get better soon and to _stay safe _‚“ - he said - „with emphasis on ‚Remember‘ and ‚stay safe‘. But I think I should start at the beginning“ he added, and the others nodded reassuringly.____

_____ _

_____ _

„Well, after the talk with the police ant the others, we went to take a walk through the park. We returned to his room about half an hour after the police had left. What we found, lying on the bed, was just that box and gift card. Hinata tried to open it, but after he struggled so much with his cast he gave me the box. He read the card in the meantime“ he said. His throat felt like it had tightened with every word he just said, but he cleared it and continued. His voice didn’t stop shaking, though.

„I - I finally managed o open the b-box then. But what was inside…“ he sobbed and had to suppress a gag when he remembered the sight and especially the _smell _.__

____

____

„What was inside, Tobio-chan?“ Oikawa gently pressed. He had his hand rested on Kageyama’s knee in an effort to calm the distraught boy, his other hand was interlaced with Iwaizumi’s.

„It was a crow. A dead bird. It didn’t have feet anymore, and it’s wings were plucked and it’s neck was twisted so unnaturally and the smell…“ Kageyama rasped, his throat thight again. He let out another sob and tears ran down his face, while the others just sat there in shock and pity for the broken setter sitting in front of them.

„Hinata, he looked _so broken _… he had finally begun to smile again after he had woken up, but they managed to get to him again and break him all over“ he sobbed, crying into Suga’s shoulder, caught in the elder’s tight embrace.__

____

____

„He looked so full of fear already, but when he saw me… he looked as if he was the cause of all of this. He looked at me like he had betrayed me and like he was guilty. He looked me like he feared my death, and saw him as reason for it“ he finished, shaking and crying violently.

„Oh, Kageyama…“ Iwaizumi and Daichi both whispered. They exchanged a look with Oikawa, and after a short while they were all squeezing the raven haired boy in a tight group hug, partly crying with him, partly in fuming rage. These bastards had to be taken down immediately.

After a while, Kageyama had steadied himself enough so the others hesitantly broke free from the hug. They only realized now how exhausted Kageyama looked, and they weren’t surprised when he fell asleep short after, leaning between Suga and Oikawa, who were now both sitting beside him since they all hugged. They were relieved when they saw him relax and when a regular breathing replaced the earlier sob-ridden one.

„What do we do now?“ Iwaizumi finally asked, wording the question that had hung in the air, but that none of them wanted to have to answer.

„I don’t know. But from what he just said - I think there are two things we need to do“ Oikawa answered.

„And what are these two things?“ Daichi asked.

„Well, we have to convince Hinata that this isn’t his fault, that he has to still help in catching these bastards and we have to help him feel safe again“ Suga guessed.

„Right. And the second thing?“ Iwaizumi asked.

„We have to lay out a trap. Since they know about the police involved, they won't be stupid enough to actually show themselves in school tomorrow to be picked up by us and escorted in handcuffs“ Oikawa said with a dark gaze.

###### 

#### 

He slowly woke up from a blurred dream of him racing Hinata through a park. He slightly smiled at the half-dream half-memory. Hinata had giggled so much, and Kageyama had laughed at him when a stray falling leaf had entangled in Hinata’s orange locks and had stood up like a shark fin.

He was now worried that Hinata, who was sleeping a drug-induced, dreamless slumber right now would ever laugh like this again. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he really doubted that he will be able to return to be the sunshine he had always been.

„He’s going to be okay, Tobio-chan“ a voice - he knew that voice - gently said. He opened his eyes, now completely waking, and found himself sitting - well more laying - against Oikawa, his arm slung around his shoulders.

„O-Oikawa-san?“ he said and his body stiffened. He tried to hurriedly sit up, but the arm holding his shoulders held him more firmly and didn’t allow him to.  
„It’s fine, Tobio-chan. Just relax“ Oikawa said with a light chuckle.  
„And don’t worry. Hinata will be okay again. You two are not alone in this, you know? That’s also why you called us two to be here, right?“ Oikawa continued, and Kageyama nodded after a while.

„You fear that Hinata won’t believe you when you say that it isn’t his fault, right?“ Iwaizumi, sitting by his legs, now said.

Kageyama closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn’t help to feel a bit ashamed. He had never been the one to seek help, and now when he was, it was from _Oikawa and Iwaizumi _of all people.__

____

____

„Tobio-chan. Stop it. I will tell you the same thing that Iwa told Chibi-chan yesterday. We are all connected through volleyball. That means that we all look out for each other - kind of like a gang or a family, if you can say it like that. I mean even Ushiwaka offered his help - and they had all the more reason not to do since they lost their place in nationals to you“ he said with a chuckle.  
Kageyama had to agree to that. He remembered Trainer Washijou’s words, and the call with the Nekoma and Fukurodani teams.

„And yes - we two don’t really have the best relationship… But that was from my end, too. I actually envied your talent. Things I worked so hard for came just so easy to you“ he chuckled again.

Oikawa felt how Iwaizumi interlaced his fingers with his own. He looked up and saw the soft and proud expression on the face of his ace.

„But now“ - he continued, cutting off Kageyama, who had just opened his mouth to say something - „things are a little different. I mean, you said it yourself that you also see what it means to be a good setter now. I want to let you know something. I actually started to enjoy seeing you doing so well with Chibi-chan. He really is a partner you can be proud of, and don’t get me wrong, but he was the cause for you to open up to yourself and to change to be a better person. You can’t afford to loose him. And honestly, I don’t want you to loose him. I want t play lots and lots of times against you and teach you of your rightful place on the court“ he said with clear exaggeration and a smirk on his face. Kageyama picked up on this and smiled slightly.

„Don’t you dare and think for a second that you will be able to stop our quick“ Kageyama said quietly, but in the same playful tone.

„Hey, don’t forget about me - it’s me who’ll spike his tosses into your side of the court“ Iwaizumi said, almost fake pouting.

„Oh, okay, with you in the mix, it might actually be difficult“ Kageyama teased, the smile now reaching his eyes, too.

„Hey, RuDe!!“ Oikawa exclaimed dramatically. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a small laughing fit.

„That’s it. That’s the Kageyama Tobio we wanna see“ Iwaizumi said softly, squeezing the shoulder of his now upright sitting former kohai.

Kageyama lifted his head and looked his friends, as he now knew they were, in their eyes.

„Thank you“ he whispered softly.

„You’re more than welcome“ Okawa said, also relieved that they were finally able to put their differences aside. Iwaizumi shot him the most proud-filled look ever.

„Where are Suga-san and Daichi-san, by the way?“ Kageyama asked after a short and comfortable silence.  
„They are with Hinata. We figured he shouldn’t be alone when he wakes up, and it’s nearly evening“ Iwaizumi said.

„What?! How log have I actually been asleep?“ Kageyama asked, shocked.  
„About four or five hours. Since noon“ Oikawa answered him.

„Then he really could wake up any moment… I need to see him“ Kageyama asked and moved to stand up.

„Not yet. There is one thing we need to talk through with you before that“ Oikawa sighed and gently pulled Kageyama back to sit with them once more.

„And what could that be?“ he asked, hesitantly sitting down again.

„We… have used the time and formed a plan. Iwa, Suga-chan, Sawamura and me are on board. I think Ushiwaka will be, too. We also need you and Chibi-chan for it to work, though. Will you listen to us?“ Iwaizumi asked.

Kageyama didn’t hesitate.

„I want them in jail. I want them locked away for good. I’ll do whatever I can to help“ he said, a new fierce determination in his voice.  
He remembered how just the day before, they had proudly announced to be the ones to hunt these assholes down. Somehow now, he re-experienced this determined and positive feeling. And he knew, that this time - this time nothing would get in their way.

They would not get to harm Hinata again or get to touch him in any way.

And knowing his friends, his senpai, his idols, his teammates and his volleyball rivals by his and Hinata’s side, he felt calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me and reading my story! 
> 
> As always, I am thrilled to read your comments and to know your opinions on the new part/the story in general 🙈  
> It's what keeps me going ;)
> 
> EDIT - CHAPTER 3: SUMMARY
> 
> Hinata was not the only one hurt. He realizes this soon, and it takes only a few words before Kageyama confesses his fear of losing him to Hinata. They both cherish their time together and the relief of not having been ripped apart. Before Hinata gets to talk to the police in the morning though, he answers one of many missed calls, and finds himself i a call with the Nekoma and Fukuroudani teams, whose members were all worried sick after they heard about an injured player in the national news. After the call, Hinata manages to tell the police everything, all with the help on Kageyama grounding and calming him. Ushijima is present, too, and he promises all the help he and his team can provide. Hianta's and Kageyama's mothers share a moment of friendship and love for their son's love for each other. After Kageyama and Hinata return to Hinata's room, they are met with a 'present' - a gift box, which soon turns out to be a cruel threat by one of the culprits, serving as a reminder for Hinata in which danger he put Kageyama by opening up to the police. He suffers from a severe panic attack and breakdown, and Kageyama isn't able to calm him down this time, he is doomed to see Hinata being sedated, he calls Daichi, Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa for help, all while struggling not to break down himself. The 3rd years soon arrive at the hospital and after Kageyama told them everything the exhaustion catches up to him and he falls asleep in his senpai's embrace. These, shocked by the most recent development, decide to form a plan that takes matters into their own hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for the weekend ;) 
> 
> Be prepared though...

„What is it?“ Takeda asked, comfortingly rubbing Ukai’s feet who layed over his lap. They were both sitting on the couch, watching TV.

„That news report just now. I get that what happened to Hinata is worth a story, as morbid as is is, and I am so glad that you didn’t let the school give them any names - but it got me thinking. Hinata just told us this morning … Well, you were there, too. They threatened to harm him and Kageyama if he speaks to the police, but now, visible to everyone in Japan, it says ‚Please report any details you might have witnessed to the police‘. What if those who did this see this and make their threats come true? Or what if they found out about Ushiwaka and Washijou being at that meeting today?“ Ukai said, worry in his tone.

„Mhmmm, you might be right there“ Takeda agreed after a moment.  
„But he’s in a hospital, and Kageyama is with him. They wouldn’t dare to target them in such a public place with doctors and nurses regularly checking on him“ he sighed.

„I hope you’re right. I still can’t get rid of this bad feeling“ he admitted.

„Keishin, that’s okay. I really get it, and what you said really makes sense, but it will be fine. We can call Hinata or Kageyama later, if you want, or go and visit him again tonight?“ Takeda offered.

„That would be nice“ Ukai hummed, sliding down further on the couch so that his head laid on the side rest and his knees over Takeda’s legs.

„Try and get some sleep until then. I know how tired you still are“ Takeda spoke softly, picking up a blanket laying on the other armrest he was sitting beside and draped it over themselves.

He smiled when only a few minutes after, the rooms only noise was now the deep and steady breathing of the man he loved.

###### 

#### 

„Daichi, stop it! You know that tickles!“ Suga harshly whispered.

„I can’t help it that this room is so much smaller. You’re gonna have to keep sitting on my lap if you want to sit at all“ Daichi responded.

„That’s not the problem… The problem is your hand on my waist, moving to tickle me on purpose!“ Suga retorted, a slight chuckle, but mainly annoyance in his voice.

„Alright, alright. I’ll stop, I promise. Oh - did you tell Oikawa the number of the new room yet?“ he said.

„Yeah, I texted him and got a reply instantly. Kageyama is still sleeping by the way. He must have really been exhausted… They will tell him about our plan as soon as he wakes up“ Suga said.

„What plan?“ a tiny and sleepy voice asked.

Suga’s head immediately whipped around from when he had looked at Daichi and stared at Hinata. Their little crow had his eyes cracked open, looking at him and Daichi in surprise.

„Suga-san? Daichi-san? What are you doing here?“ he asked, still obviously drowsy.

„Well, we came to visit you! What a silly question“ Suga chimed playfully, getting up and carefully sitting down beside Hinata’s feet now. Daichi leaned forward on the chair still standing ad head hight with Hinata.

„Kageyama called us“ Daichi carefully and hesitantly added.

After the doctor had given the okay for them to stay with him, she also explained that the sedative might make Hinata a bit disoriented right after he woke, and that he would need a few minutes until his head would be clear again. Daichi and Suga had then agreed on telling Hinata only that Kageyama had called them. They wanted to know how much he actually remembered about his ‚gift‘.

„That’s nice of him. I was already wondering when he would get all fidgety and restless because he wasn’t even able to go jogging“ Hinata chuckled, and Daichi and Suga smiled back at him.

„Is he jogging right now?“ Hinata asked with a light frown.

Daichi looked towards Suga. The ash blond setter returned a clear gaze: We will stick to the truth. He deserves it.

„…No“ Suga then said.

„He’s outside in the waiting area. Tooru-kun and Iwaizumi are with him, and he is actually sleeping“ he said.

„What? The Grand King and Iwaizumi-san are here, too?“ Hinata said, slowly sitting himself up.

„And… did my room always look this small?“ he asked, more to himself but loud enough for Daichi and Suga to hear it.

„No, Hinata. You were put in a new room. It is smaller, but it is right across from the nurses room. It’s so they constantly have it in their sight, and now everyone who wants to get in here has to ask permission every time“ Daichi explained.

„What? What for? Did something happ…“ Hinata started to ask, but he cut himself off in the middle of his sentence. His gaze turned dark.

„That present box was not just a bad dream I had, right?“ he asked, abnormally calm.

„No, it wasn’t“ Suga admitted. There was a grave bitterness in his tone.

„And Kageyama is safe with Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san. Right?“ he continued.

„Yes, he is. He was really worried and called us as soon as you… were knocked out. He told us everything about the box and of what was inside it“ Daichi said.

„He was really done for after he told us, actually. He fears that you might blame yourself“ Suga added.

Daichi and Suga both felt their bodies tensing. This moment was crucial.

Hinata just looked up at them, but the tear that was silently rolling down his cheek already confirmed them that their worst fear had become reality.

„But it is my fault, Suga-san“ he hiccuped, and immediately cried violently into Suga shoulder when he had rushed to catch his kohai in his arms. Daichi stood up, walked around the bed and sat down at the other side of Hinata, hugging him, too.

„H-He would have never been a target if I had not told those … people about how lucky I was to play volleyball in a team because of him, and how happy it made me… They wouldn’t even known his name if I had just accepted their punishment and hadn’t said anything at all“ he sobbed.  
„They would have never known of him and they would have never threatened him and - GOD! I was so STUPID!“ he cried out, shaking violently. Suga noticed how Hinata’s breath became more errant, fearing Hinata going into another panic attack.

But he suddenly didn’t care about that at all. He was furious. Furious at Hinata.

„Hinata.“ he interrupted the smaller boy’s train of thoughts with a voice as cold as ice, making him and Daichi flinch.

„Suga, what -“ Daichi started, but Suga just glared at him. The other knew better than to interrupt his boyfriend again.

„No Daichi. Now after what he just said“ Suga said, staring back at Hinata. The middle-blocker was so surprised at the outburst of his otherwise gentle and mother-like senpai that he totally forgot about having a panic attack.

„S-Suga-san?“ he asked, scooting a little bit more to Daichi’s direction.

„I want to make myself very clear, so listen very closely. Do you understand?“ he demanded, and Hinata found himself nodding obediently.

„You just said something that is completely wrong. This“ - he wildly gestured to Hinata’s injuries and then the whole Hospital room - „is NOT YOUR FAULT. I get that you are scared, and you sadly have every reason to be - but it. is. not. your. fault. Stop saying bullshit like ‚I should have just accepted their punishment‘! That’s just what they want you to do, but it’s so pervertedly wrong, Hinata!! You did nothing to them, you did nothing to ‚deserve’ what happened to you, and you did nothing wrong by being who you are and trying to share your glee and happiness with them by mentioning your love and passion!“ Suga fumed.

„ _They _are the ones who acted out of nothing. _They _are the ones you beat you and fucking stabbed you until you passed out and nearly bled to death under Oikawa’s, Kageyama’s and my hands! _They _are the ones who seeked you out, not the other way round!“ Suga explained, desperate tears were now rolling down his cheeks.______

_____ _

_____ _

„Please, Shouyou! Don’t let them break you for some twisted and wrong reason they made up to justify their actions or bloodlust or whatever!“ he almost cried out.  
„And don’t make them push you Kageyama away! He is almost just as scared as you are, and he is so worried about you taking the guilt for this - for something so random and out of any or our’s control! He cares so much for you, and he would do anything for you, but it breaks his heart to see you suffer so much because you think he deems you responsible for the threats and actions of those bastards!!“ he finally finished. He was breathing hard now, and he was a crying mess.

„Koushi…“ Daichi whispered, wiping away his own tears. He stood behind every word his vice-captain just said, but he was also just as desperate to see the sunshine of their team crumbling.

But Hinata wasn’t crumbling. Well, not like he dared to crumble just a minute ago.

Daichi was surprised to see Hinata still crying, but deep in thought.

„You know Hinata - Suga is right. And we will do everything to protect you and Kageyama until your are safe from those creatures when they will be locked up“ he added, placing one of his hands on his uninjured shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

Suga just proceeded to hug Hinata again, and after a while, Hinata hesitantly lifted his arms and carefully returned the hug.

„Is it really not my fault?“ he hesitantly asked, almost afraid to see Suga have another outburst. He never wanted his vice-captain to have one ever again.

„Of course it’s not“ Suga answered, rubbing soothing circles on Hinata’s back.

„And Kageyama really thinks that, too?“ Hinata asked again, his voice even more tiny this time.

„He does. I can promise you that“ Daichi answers this time.

Hinata proceeded to enjoy the hug and slowly let his body relax a bit again. He found comfort in the team’s parents doing what they could so god - be there for anyone whenever they needed them. And right now, he needed their reassurance more than ever.

„And they can’t get to me or Kageyama anymore?“ he finally asked.

„No, they can’t. Not if we don’t let them, anyway“ Suga said, remembering the plan he, Daichi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had thought of.

Hinata felt how the last of the tension built up in his shoulders slowly started to fade. And he felt a bit relieved.  
His worst fear after waking up without Kageyama to greet him this time had been that he had been right, that Kageyama had finally understood that he in fact was only in danger because of Hinata. But Suga’s outburst, the soothing words of him and Daichi and the memory of Kageyama calming him down, admitting that he also told everyone of him as soon as he got the chance reassured him.

„Can… Can you see if Kageyama want’s to see me?“ he finally said after they had all calmed down again and weren’t crying anymore.

„I know that he wants to see you - but we should let him sleep a bit. I think you know it, too, but he was really exhausted and tired and as we said before, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are with him right now and they are watching over him“ Daichi said.

„I understand“ Hinata said, sniffling and whipping his face with the end of his sleeve. He was wearing a comfy hoodie and sweatpants, but he already missed having the crow onsie on.

The crow once.

The dead crow in the box.

„Suga-s-san?“ he asked, feeling how the thought of what he was about to say made him a bit uncomfortable.

„What is it?“ Suga immediately asked, noticing Hinata’s inner conflict.

„You know what was in the box, right?“

„Yeah. We both know“ Daichi answered in his place.

„I was thinking… The gift you and the team gave me. It would be the biggest statement against …them to wear it proudly, right?“ he asked.

„That’s actually a great idea! And as long as you are comfortable enough with it, we can try!“ Suga chimed, happy to see a spark of defiance towards the culprits spark in Hinata.

„Can you help me put it on?“ Hinata asked with a small grin.

„Of course“ Suga said, returning a genuine smile and cherishing the new found hope that everything will turn out alright.

###### 

#### 

„Moshi moshi?“ a deep voice answered the call.

„Ushiwaka. This is Oikawa Tooru“

„Oikawa. I didn’t expect you to call to be honest“ Ushijima answered.

„Yeah, yet here we are. But nothing of that right now. I wanted to ask you for your help. For your help and for the help of your team, actually“

„Does this have to do anything with Hinata-kun?“ Ushijima guessed.

„Yes. I know that you were present at the meeting with the police this morning, but after that… something happened. They got another threat to Hinata, and we won’t be able to simply seek them out in class tomorrow since they now know that we will be looking for them“ Oikawa answered.

„That is not good. Is Hinata-kun okay?“ Ushiwaka asked with honest worry in his tone.

„He will be. He is guarded and in another hospital room right now, and Sawamura and Sugawara are with him to calm him and tell him of our plan when he wakes up. If he agrees, we only need your help for it to work“ Oikawa explained.

„Okay, that is good news at least. I will do anything I can to help, but this is a decision everyone in my team needs to make for himself. I will inform them right after this call and text you the final answer. What is the plan you have?“ Ushijima said with a firm voice.

He couldn’t deny that he had been impressed by the small boy that had seeked out to challenge him. He actually enjoyed having someone to rival him - and he wanted do do his part in bringing the perpetrators to justice.

„Well“ - Oikawa answered with a mischievous grin - „I think I should finally come to Shiratorizawa“

###### 

#### 

„How long did Hinata say it would take him to be released from the hospital?“ Yamaguchi asked while chewing on a free breadstick. He, Tsukishima and Yachi had agreed to meet up and order takeout together. They would then make a surprise-visit to Hinata and Kageyama, treating them to meat buns and curry.

„About a week or two, depending on how the concussion turned out to be handled“ Tsukishima answered, accepting the two plastic bags containing their food and bowing slightly in thanks.

„Mhm, we should make a plan on who takes notes for him in class, then!“ Yamaguchi suggested.

„That’s a good idea - I mean the king is lousy in school as well, and he was allowed to stay out of school tomorrow and maybe even on Tuesday to stay with the shrimp“ Tsukishima scoffed.

„Tsukishima-kun, don’t be so mean! Yamaguchi, that’s a great idea! I can take the notes in English and Math!“ Yachi said.

„I think you should do all the subjects… At least your handwriting is legible“ Yamaguchi laughed.

„Hey! My handwriting is not so bad!“ Tsukishima pouted.

„Oh come on Tsukki, the other day you even asked me if I could read what you had written“ Yamaguchi giggled, earning a poke to the side from his boyfriend.

„Well, you’re one to talk, Mister I-write-everything-in-the-same-folder-and-have-no-clue-what-belongs-to-what-subject-after!“ he retorted.

„Alright, alright, enough you two - I’ll write his notes. But you owe me!“ Yachi said, turning to leave after they finally paid for the foot and holding the door open for the boys who each had both of their hands full with the bags of food.

„Do you think he will come around?“ she asked after a while. They were walking towards the hospital, and it already came in sight a few blocks away.

„He will“ Yamaguchi said in a determined voice.

„And as much as I hate to admit it - We will do all we can to help him recover“ Tsukishima said, making Yachi and Yamaguchi smile.

He heard his phone ring then, and looked confused as he saw that the other’s phones had also rung.

„It’s the group chat“ Yachi said, she was the only one with her hands free and thus was able to look at her phone.

„It’s a message from Daichi, saying that… oh god. Something happened, and they say that we are taking catching the ones who hurt Hinata in our own hands now, but that he needs everyone in the team to be on board with it first“ she said.

„Well - you know what to answer“ Yamaguchi said, his face showing worry and determination.

She did know. And she didn’t hesitate.

###### 

#### 

„Are you sure that you are okay with this plan?“ Daichi asked Hinata, but the other only nodded firmly.

„I am, as long as Kageyama is, too“ 

"Alright, we should go and see if Oikawa has reached -„ he said, but was interrupted with a knock at the door.  
„Come in“ Suga answered and the door slowly opened.

„Right when we ware talking about you. Perfect timing“ Daichi grinned at Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kageyama.

„Tobio“ Hinata whispered, and the others immediately made room for the setter who rushed to Hinata.

„I am sorry to have scared you like that“ he mumbled, but Kageyama was only happy to see him and embraced Hinata in a tight hug. He was even more happy when Hinata returned the hug and rested his head in Kageyama’s neck.

„And you are really not mad at me? Because you were threatened, too?“ he added hesitantly.

„Boke, we already talked about this! It’s not your fault!“ Kageyama said.

„Okay. Thank you“ Hinata sobbed and hugged his partner even tighter.

„Always by your side, remember?“ Kageyama smirked while tears ran down his cheeks, too.

„Yeah, always by your side“ Hinata huffed with a little laugh, only crying harder with relief.

„We should give them a little space. And there is a lot that needs to be talked about“ Iwaizumi whispered to the others, who were awkwardly standing near the door.

„Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go“ Suga whispered back, and they turned to go to the waiting area, leaving Hinata in the safe embrace of Kageyama - and Kageyama in the safe embrace of Hinata.

„It seems like we didn’t have to worry after all“ Oikawa said with a relieved sigh after they had sat down.

„Well, it wasn’t like this in the beginning. Hinata was really on the edge of breaking, but the team’s Mom managed to talk sone sense into him“ Daichi said.

„Hey, you make it sound like I exploded back there!“ Suga pouted.

„Well, you almost did! And it was scary as hell, don’t ever do that again. love“ Daichi said, still impressed on how Suga’s words had helped Hinata, but a bit surprised and frightened about that side of the gentle setter.

„Yeah, yeah, I won’t if I don’t have to“ Suga replied.

„So Hinata will be okay, then?“ Iwaizumi asked.

„For the moment. It will be alright, I think. And being with Kageyama now should also help - his worst fear was Kageyama rejecting him because he deemed Hinata responsible for all this“ Daichi said through gritted teeth.

„Hey, it’s okay. We will catch them, so don’t worry for now, Sawamura“ Oikawa said.  
„Kageyama actually opened up to us, too. His worst fear was that Hinata would reject him to protect him. They really need each other“ he added.

„Yeah, they do…“ Suga hummed, and a momentary and comfortable silence fell upon the four third-years. It was only interrupted when Daichi’s and Suga’s phones started to ding with tons of messages.

„That would have to be the team… I hope they are on board“ Daichi sighed and pulled out his phone.

„Well, Kageyama is for sure. We wants nothing more than to finally put an end on his. He even thought it was a great idea and is confident that it will work“ Iwaizumi said, taking out his own phone which had rung, too.

„Hinata is on board, too - as long as we make sure nothing goes wrong. There is a great risk he said, but he trusts us and Kageyama to know what we are doing“ Suga said.

„Who is it?“ Oikawa asked his boyfriend.  
„Yahaba and Matsun. They were the last one’s missing, but they have also agreed to our plan. That makes the whole team“ Iwaizumi answered.

„Same here“ Daichi said, reading the last message in the group chat: ‚As the last three remaining, we (Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and me) are also on board with the plan‚ Yachi had written.

„I’m proud of them“ Suga said, admiration for his team audible in his voice. Daichi just returned the same proud gaze.  
„Did you ever doubt them?“ Daichi retorted.  
„No“ Suga smiled.

„That makes everyone on board. The plan will work. Ushiwaka and I spoke on the phone half an hour ago, and right before we went to Hinata’s room he texted me that with some persuasion he also got the last member of their team on board“ Oikawa said.

„What plan?“ a voice behind them suddenly asked. Daichi didn’t even flinch. They were proceeding with their plan - the coaches and teachers help was optional for them.

„Sensei, Coach. It’s good to see you here, it will make it easier to tell you about what we are going to do. And please, I don’t mean to be disrespectful - your help will be much appreciated. But it is not indispensable. So please - listen to us. And agree with us“ Daichi said, while standing up and bowing in front of the two adults. Suga, Oikawa and Iwaizumi followed his example.

When the four boys raised up again, Takeda and Ukai were met with four pairs of eyes full of determination. They all clearly conveyed the message of ‚We will do this, with or without you‘.

„I told you I have a bad feeling…“ Ukai said, trying to lighten up the mood. He was really impressed about how serious the captain of his volleyball team was about this. And his feeling told him that it was justified.

„Let’s hear about this plan and what made you forge it“ Takeda said, not yet fully convinced, but suspecting that these usually responsible students were not doing this out of nothing.

„We gladly will. Please - have a seat“

###### 

#### 

„Yes, this is Hinata Yua speaking. Did anything happen?“ Yua asked the police officer who had called her.

„There have been some developments. This my come as a bit of a shock, but I want to ask you to remain calm and to listen until I have finished. And your son is fine at the moment“ Officer Hibari said.

„Please tell me“ Yua said, mentally preparing for the worst.

„After our talk this morning someone managed to get into the empty room of your son. He or they placed some kind of ‚gift‘ for him on his bed. When your son and his partner finally found it after they returned to the room and opened it, they realized that it had to be from the three culprits. Inside the box was a mutilated dead crow. It probably served as a symbol and a warning: The crow stands for your son and his partner and teammates, due to the name of the Karasuno High School, and the mutilation is a threat and reminder for your son to obey to them“

Yua inhaled sharply, sinking down against the counter of her kitchen.

„Your son had a severe panic attack after this, but his doctor informed us that we will be physically unaffected by this. Mentally, however, she trusts in his partner and team to rebuild his confidence. And before you ask“ - Hibari said when he heard Yua inhaling and beginning to speak - „Kageyama-kun specifically asked us to only contact you this late. He said something about Hinata-kun being his responsibility, too, and that he didn’t want to steal your time with your daughter when your son would only wake up in the evening anyways“

Yua stopped to try and word her protest then. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Kageyama had shown a great foresight in this case.

„We have analyzed the box, it’s content and the associated card but we could not find any traces of fingerprints or DNA except those of your son and Kageyama-kun. We sadly will have to wait until tomorrow when the volleyball trainer of the Shiratorizawa High School will guide us through the classes. Your son has also been placed in a new room at the hospital, one that is constantly under the watch of the hospital personnel, and the hospital has also hired security in civil clothes to guard his room“ he finished.

„Okay. Is that everything?“ Yua asked. She found herself without any options - and that scared her.

„Sadly, yes. I am very sorry, but there is nothing we can do until tomorrow“

„Okay. Thank you. Have a nice evening“ Yua said and ended the call.

„Mommy, who was that on the phone?“ Natsu came running in from the living room. She knew that when her mother was on the telephone, she should wait in another room unless her mother tells her too, and she was curious to see who she had talked to this time.

„Just a colleague from work, Sweetie“ she asked and stood up.

„Owww. I thought it maybe was Onii-chan“ he said disappointed.

„No, but do you remember that we would go and visit him tonight? I think you should start to pack for a little sleepover with your brother“ she said, and her daughter gleefully dragged her to her room for her mother to help her pack.

There was still something she could do. She could be there for her son.  
So she simply would be.

###### 

#### 

„Can you believe him?!“ Goshiki almost yelled. They had all watched their captain talking on the phone. They had just finished practice, and in the end, Ushijima had managed to connive him to help, too.

Goshiki was now the last one in the locker room beside Tendou, and he was glad to have someone to talk his steam off to.

„I mean - what happened to their number ten is really horrible and it disgusts me that someone could do that to anyone - but why do we have to help their team with training matches now, Tendou-senpai?“ he nagged.

„Goshiki, calm down. I believe there is a good reason that our captain decided that this would be a good idea!“ Tendou tried to negotiate.

He didn’t exactly know what Ushijima was planning since he only told the team that there would be training matches with Seijoh and Karasuno from now on if they agreed, but after he had told Tendou about what had been happened at the police meeting he was attending to at their lunch date, he figured that this must be some sort of trap of plan. He still remembered how beaten down his boyfriend seemed after he had to tell him that they suspected the culprits to be someone close to their team.

„I know that there has to be a reason, but it still gets on my nerves a bit“ Goshiki admitted.

„I understand that. I mean, you were the most disappointed that you can’t go to nationals, but we can only play volleyball if there is someone to play against, and so, we care for other teams, even if we have lost against them. Who knows - maybe next year you will win against them!“ Tendou said.

„Yeah, but then you and Ushijima-san will have already graduated and you will not be in this team anymore“ he mumbled, closing his locker.

„Well, but then you will be playing in the nationals as the ace of Shiratorizawa, won’t you?“ Tendou mischievously grinned.

„Still. I would have loved to go to nationals with him“ Goshiki sighed.

„Oh! I am sorry Tendou-senpai, but I need to head home or I’ll be late for our family dinner!“ he suddenly said after realizing how late he already was.  
„See you tomorrow!“ he shouted and sprinted out the door without waiting for a response.

„See you tomorrow, little bowl cut“ Tendou just said to himself and proceeded to gather his belongings and lock their changing room after being the last to leave. He then went to the parking lot, where a familiar car just started it’s engine when he came in sight. He hopped on the passenger seat and greeted the driver with a quick peck on the lips.

„So - are you gonna tell me what’s really going on?“ he asked.

„Yes. It is a lot, actually“ Ushijima answered.

„You know I’ll listen, Wakatoshi. And I already suspect something - and even suspecting this thing I am suspecting, I want to help. Or, if I’m wrong with my suspicion, I want to help, too. So, you see? No need to worry!“ he singsang and grabbed Ushijima’s hand. The other interlaced their fingers and bought them to his lips, kissing Tendou’s knuckles.

„Thank you, Satori“ he said, and begun to explain their plan to him while driving them to his home.

###### 

#### 

„Onii-chan! And Tobio- nii! And Onii-chan’s and Tobio-nii’s friends!“ Natsu yelled as she ran through the hospital room door to her brother, Kageyama, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima having dinner.

„Natsu!“ Hinata just answered and set his food aside.

„Onii-chan, what are you wearing?“ Natsu asked with big eyes.

„Oh, this was a gift from my friends and the rest of the team! Do you like it?“ Hinata smirked.

„Yes! It looks like a crow! It’s super cool!“ she said.

He had just been surprised with a visit from Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and now his sister and Mom came to visit him, too. A giant smile appeared on his face when he picked her up and cuddled her in a tight hug.

„And hi, Mom!“ he said over his sisters shoulder to the woman who had just caught up and entered the room.

„Hello Shouyou“ she smiled, and Kageyama could see how the tension left her shoulders as soon as she laid her eyes upon her son.

„Kageyama, I hate to ask you, but I have forgotten my bag in my car. Would you mind going with me to get it?“ she then said, and Kageyama immediately knew what she was up to. He thought this was perfect, as he also wanted to talk with her.

„Yeah, no problem“ he said and got up after giving Hinata a quick peck.

Just after they turned around the first corner to go to the parking garage, he found himself suddenly grabbed by his shoulders. He was surprised and shocked at first, but he was even more surprised when Yua suddenly gave him a bone-crashing hug.

„Uhm… Hinata-san…?“ He asked, but hesitantly returned the hug.  
„This is for being there for Shouyou“ she said and released him from the hug. Then, she boxed him in the arm.

„Ow!“ he shrieked, but not because it had hurt, but because it had totally caught him off guard.

„And this is, because as proud as I am to have you at my son’s side, I am also quite mad at you. I get that you didn’t want to unnecessarily scare me, but please: A mother will always be there for her son. And there is nothing that I won’t burden myself with in order to be there for him. Okay?“ she explained to him.

„I understand. I am sorry, Hinata-san“ he said with guilt in his voice.

„I think we are past this. I am Yua, Tobio“ she said with a gleeful smile. He instantly knew who Hinata had his wide grin from.

„Hello Yua“ he smiled, and they continued to walk to their cars.

„Uhm… there is something I want to tell you, actually“ he then started.

„I guessed that you had to be planning something. Does this by any chance have something to do with your captain and the others I saw in the common waiting area with you teacher and trainer?“ she guessed.

„Yes. Daichi-san, Suga-san, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san came up with this plan. Ushijima-san is on board, too, as are all the members of Karasuno, Seijoh and Shiratorizawa“ he explained.

„I am too. And Shouyou is as well, but we had to promise him to be careful. There are a few risky parts, but I am willing to take these risks. I want to see Shouyou safe. I want to be safe. And I trust in my and the other teams. Our plan will work. And we will stop them“ he said.

Yua knew that after what the police had told them on the phone, their original plan would most likely not work. She knew that she couldn’t wait for them to come up with another plan. Not when her child was threatened and not when so many were already willing to proceed with a plan of their own.

She went through her options. But she already knew how her heart had decided.

„What can I do to help?“ she asked, and chuckled when she saw Kageyama whipping his head around to stare at her in disbelief.

„Don’t give me that look. I want to help. And it’s not like I can stop you anyways, am I right?“ she said.

He nodded.

„So - what is it I can do to help?“ se asked again.

„I don’t know. Depending on what Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai will say, you could help us convince them to help us or to at least not get in our way?“ he hesitantly asked.

„I can do that“ she grinned mischievously. Tobio didn’t know wether he liked this scary and mischievous side of Hinata’s mom, but he suddenly was really grateful that she was on their side for this.  
„So… what is this plan you have?“ she asked.

They arrived at the parking lot, and while Tobio got a bigger bag from the trunk, Yua grabbed her purse and Natsu’s backpack. Right after closing the door of her car and locking it again, she looked up to the raven haired boy.

„There really are some great risks. Are you really sure that you want to pull through with this? It will be the most dangerous for you“ she stated after Kageyama had told her about everything.

„I know the risk. But as I said before - I trust in the others to make sure everything goes well. And protecting Shouyou is worth every risk to me“ he bluntly answered.

„Alright. Let’s see if I can convince your trainer and teacher - if the others didn’t already convince them by themselves. And you should get back to your dinner - or Natsu will have devoured all of your meat buns until you get back“ she chuckled.

###### 

#### 

„Alright, I sent them the article“ Ukai said.

„I still can’t believe that you are helping us“ Suga said.

They had all been shocked to see their guardians agree to the plan so quickly - and they had not expected them to give their plan a minor but important upgrade. Hinata-san had also sat beside them at some point, while Kageyama returned to Hinata and the rest of the first years sharing dinner together. They were happy for so many people trying to cheer him up, and the doctor said that after his severe panic attack only a few hours prior, the company of his friends and family would do him good.

„Don’t worry about it, she’s an old friend from school times, and she still owes me a favor or two. Plus - it makes an interesting story, anyways“ Ukai smirked.

Takeda was the one who came up with the news article, and after writing it with the four third-years and Ushiwaka helping and listening on the phone, they came out rather nice:

> The Crows will fly further - and they are not alone!
> 
> After the tragic actions against one of the Karasuno High School volleyball players after their win in the Miyagi volleyball finals, where a player had been found severely injured after the match, the captains of the Shiratorizawa High School and the Aoba Johsai High School have invited the Karasuno High School volleyball team to a set of training matches. With this gesture, they want to show their sympathy for the team and send a message to the ones that have hurt a young boy in such a horrible way: They want to show that they are not afraid, and that their sport is bigger than just winning and loosing against teams, but that it is also about being a community and to be there to support another team if they need the help.  
>  Ushijima Wakatoshi, captain of the Shiratorizawa High School and one of the top five players in his age in the country, said the following:  
>  „There is no greater thing than being able to play against interesting and strong opponents. We played a fair match against the Karasuno team, and even if we lost our opportunity to play in the national competition ourselves, we and the team of Aoba Johsai will do everything we can to keep them in shape until their injured player has fully recovered and can join in with the practice. With this, we also ensure to have an even stronger team represent out prefecture at the nationals“  
>  The training will be held at the Shiratorizawa High School, starting today at the times of their regular volleyball practice.  
>  This is yet another example of how people are connected through a shared sport and passion, and we can not wait to report about the national competition in a few months!

„And are you sure that this will be in the mews paper tomorrow?“ Takeda asked.

„I am“ Ukai smirked deviously.

„Thank you for your help. It really means a lot to us“ Oikawa finally said.

„I just hope that this is the right thing to do. You go on and proceed with the plan, we will manage the other coaches and teachers“ Takeda said.

„Just promise us to careful“ Hinata-san said.

„We will be“ the five boys, one over the phone, promised.

###### 

#### 

„I know I said that I was on board with the plan, but I still get the chills when I think of what could all go wrong“ Hinata finally said.

Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had already left, and his Mother and sister were getting a spare bed to put in Hinata’s room and spend the night there.  
He had really enjoyed the company of his friends, and he was grateful that for some time, he had been able to forget about his fear and just be himself. Takeda, Ukai, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga and Daichi had said their goodbyes shortly after, and Hinata was now momentarily alone with his partner.

„I know, but it will be over after that. Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san will still try and seek the three out in class tomorrow, and if they rally go to school tomorrow, we won’t even need our plan“ Kageyama tried to reassure him.

„Suga-san and Oikawa-san were right - they won’t be so dumb to just present themselves on a silver plate tomorrow“ Hinata snorted.

„There is a chance, but I know that it’s a small one. But even if the initial police-plan fails, we still have ours. And with the article I am sure we got their attention“ Kageyama said. He slowly pressed Hinata’s hand he was holding and placed a kiss on it. He then took it in both on his hands and pressed it against his mouth. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s exhale tickle his hand as the setter continued speaking.

„I know the risk. And to be honest - I am a bit scared of tomorrow, too. But everyone will keep an eye out for me - so I’ll be alright. Please don’t worry so much, Shouyou“ he said, and looked up when Hinata cupped his cheek with his free hand.

„I trust you. But I will always worry about you. It’s in the package deal when you love someone, ya know?“ he asked and tenderly kissed Kageyama.

„I love you, too. This nightmare will be over after tomorrow“ Kageyama said, leaning into Hinata’s hand and smiling at his partner. He opened his mouth again to say something, but Hinata interrupted him.

„Let me guess - Always by your side?“ he said with a loving gaze and a wide grin.

„Yeah“ Kageyama chuckled. „Always by your side, Boke“

By the time Yua returned to her son’s room, she found him and Tobio already fast asleep, their limbs entangled in a chaotic mess. She only smiled, and after Natsu had insisted to snuggle up to them, she threw a blanket over the three and gave each of them a kiss on their forehead.

„I hope this plan works. I have faith in you, Tobio, but be careful“ she whispered as she kissed Kageyama's forehead and went to lay down herself.

###### 

#### 

„Thank you for dropping us off again, Suga-chan, Sawamura" Oikawa said after they had all stepped out at Iwaizumi’s home to hug each other goodbye.

„No problem“ Suga grinned, but his face turned serious right after.

„We’ll see you guys tomorrow!“ Daichi said while getting back in his car with Suga. They watched Iwaizumi and Oikawa enter through the front door and proceeded to drive Suga and himself to Suga’s house.

„Finally home again“ Iwaizumi sighed while he put on his house slippers.

„Yeah, that war meeting had really been exhausting. And playing against Ushiwaka and Karasuno tomorrow will be exhausting, too, so I think I’ll go to bed right away“ Oikawa said.

„Yeah, sounds like a good plan“ Iwaizumi agreed, and they soon found each other laying in Iwaizumi’s bed, freshly showered and Oikawa snuggling up to Iwaizumi’s chest.

„Hey, Iwaizumi-chan?“ he quietly asked.

„I know Trashykawa, but it will be alright. We will look out for Kageyama, and you know that we tried, but no other solution would work this well, and Kageyama even said that himself“ Iwaizumi sighed, burying his nose in Oikawa’s still damp hair. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, and it always managed to calm him down.

„But what if it does go wrong. Then we would be the ones responsible for Tobio-chan getting hurt“ Oikawa continued.

„Look. Right now, I think, he and also Hinata-kun are in at least the same level of danger. I mean, come on - a dead crow? That is a very clear and specific message“ Iwaizumi explained.  
„And don’t get me wrong, I am also aware of the risk - but I will also be there to make sure everything goes as planned, and you and Daichi and Sugawara and Ushiwaka and Tendou-san and our and the Karasuno team will, too. So don’t worry for now, and try to sleep. We will need all the strength we can get tomorrow“ he whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa instantly relaxed at this soft gesture and hummed.

„You’re right. Thank you, Hajime“ Oikawa murmured, sleep taking him over.

„Of course I am. Sleep well, Tooru“ Iwaizumi lightly laughed, and closed his eyes, too, seeking and finding comfort in their tight embrace.

###### 

#### 

„Hi. You’re not going to class today, too, right?“ he asked through gritted teeth.

„Of course not. Neither of us two will. We’re not that stupid“ the other answered, looking up at the young man standing at his front door.

„Good. Have you seen this?“ he asked, and shoved the morning paper into his face.

„Yes“ - the second said, angrily pushing the paper out of his face - „as a matter of fact, I have. And I think we should just let this go. I have no idea what you even did again when you said you were getting the shrimp a gift, but I don’t care anymore actually. This has grown far beyond our control, and Yuuto and I both don’t want anything to do with this anymore“ he said.

„Is that so, Kaito? It sure didn’t look like that when you two helped me beat that little dwarf up until he was begging us to stop“ he spat.

„Look, we said we would help you roughen him up a bit, but we both told you that the knife went too far. Just do what you want, but keep me and Yuuto out of it from now on. And if you ever decide to talk to one of us ever again, we will go to the police ourselves, and we don’t care if we will go in jail or whatever then, too. So get the hell away from here. You have two minutes to leave“ Kaito spat back.

„You’re serious, are you? FINE! Then hide, I should have known from the very beginning that you two are only worthless pussys!!“ he yelled and stormed off, only yelling again in frustration and anger as he heard the front door of his former friend’s house shut.

„I don’t need them anyways. And now that they can’t hold me back anymore…“ he mumbled, and suddenly chuckled to himself.

„Ohhhhhhhh - this is gonna be so much fun!“ he exclaimed and patted the spot in his jacked where he always carried his knife.

###### 

#### 

„You can put your bags down here. We managed to get each team a locker room, they are right across ours. Since even after the pan has worked out we will continue to get you guys into shape, you can leave your stuffing there. Daichi-san, Oikawa, I’ll hand you the spare keys to the rooms“ Ushijima said after the three teams had gathered in the gymnasium of their School.

„Thank you, that is very nice of you. And while we are at it, I also want to take the chance to explicitly say our thanks to our teachers and coaches who agreed to support this special training“ Oikawa said, and the three captains turned around to the teachers and coaches standing behind them, bowing deeply. Their team members all followed their example.

„Well, as long as this will run without complications, I see it as an opportunity fr our team to profit of this, too. SO don’t disappoint me, or I will make you do 100 serves each before you can go home!“ Washijou almost messed and then sat down with the others.

„Alright, today will be mostly free training, so be open minded and seek out those you know you have trouble playing against! We recommend three vs. three matches, get to it!“ Daichi yelled, and their teams complied.

The training went smoothly.

Ushijima for example found himself playing with Sugawara and Matsukawa, and they played against Tsukishima, Tendou and Oikawa. It was a really unusual training for everyone, but in the end, everyone really liked it - they got to play and learn a thousand new things.  
Asahi and Semi were discussing about techniques for jump serving, and they were soon joined by Kageyama and Oikawa.  
Nishinoya and the other liberos were having a competition of who could relieve the most jump floater serves provided by Yamaguchi, and a few others who were just learning the technique.  
Other groups were built and after an initial tension, everyone got along.

For a few hours full of sweat and exercising, they could all forget about the plan ahead and just enjoy the sport they loved.They could all forget that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been in every class, but none of the three in question had been there - and somehow, so many other students called in a sick day, that there was no point in tracing them down that way.

After setting down the nets and yelling a collective thanks to everyone they slowly headed out. The Shiratorizawa team changed and went home as usual, Ushijima and Tendou locking the gym and then their locker room.

The Seijoh and Karasuno team got changed as well, and after Oikawa and Daichi locked their team’s respective changing room, they all headed off the school premises and started to head for the train station or the bus stop. Daichi, Ushijima, Suga, Oikawa, Tendou, Iwaizumi and Kageyama were the last one’s to exit the school gates, when Daichi looked at Kageyama and nodded.

„Uhm, I think I forgot one of my shoes in the locker room… Daichi-san, can I borrow the key and get it real quick? I’ll be back before the train arrives“ Kageyama said, not knowing who might be listening. The had always made sure to be in the company of at least three people, but now he would purposefully go back alone.

„Yeah, okay, but don’t take too long and make sure you lock up properly again!“ Daichi said, and gave him the key. They all turned around to watch him nod firmly and they returned his determined look.

Then, Kageyama jogged back to the locker rooms, and as soon as he was out of sight of the others, a figure peeled from the shadows and followed him.

###### 

#### 

„Shouyou, please! It will be alright!“ Yua tried to calm her son down.

„I know, I know, but I still can’t help it“ he said, fumbling with his phone nervously.

„The practice has just ended ten minutes ago, the plan is probably just starting, so it will take some time until he calls to tell you everything went alright ant that they caught them, Shouyou“ Yua tried again.

„But, what if he doesn’t call? What if this was a bad idea all along and soon I will be the one holding his hand while praying that he wakes up again, or worse - what if they hurt him so much that he won’t wake up again…“ Hinata rambled, and he felt how his breathing became more and more irregular.

„Shouyou!“ Yua almost yelled. That was able to rip her son out of his vicious circle of bad thoughts and what-if’s.  
„Look“ she said, taking his hands and squeezing them to ground him.

„You trust Tobio, right? And you trust your team? And the others?“ she said.

„Yes, of course I do. I just can’t shake this bad feeling since he left to go to that practice today…“ he said after a while.

„Then try not to panic before you don’t know what happened or what is going on. I am sure that in short time, your boyfriend will call you with the happy message that the plan worked and that he is fine“ she soothed.

„Yeah, okay“ Hinata said and found comfort by hugging her, silently praying that Kageyama would be alright.

###### 

#### 

Kageyama grabbed his shoe which he had left behind and stepped outside. He just went to close the door and turned around to lock it, when a hand grabbed him from behind and pressed to his mouth, muffling his scream.  
He tried to turn around to see who had grabbed him, but another arm had already laid around his neck and held him in place.

„Hey, it’s okay! Don’t struggle so much!“ a fake happy voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

„You must be Kageyama! I am sorry, but I won’t introduce myself. I mean, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to tell anything to someone again in either way, but I think it’ll be more delightful in that way!“ he said and pushed the door to the lockers open with one foot.

Kageyama tried to escape the tight grasp of his opponent, but the sturdy arms didn’t budge a bit. In contrary - they now pressed more around his throat, and Kageyama felt how his trachea was pushed shut. 

He couldn't breathe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your comments, opinions, etc :D
> 
> EDIT - CHAPTER 4: SUMMARY
> 
> Kageyama wants to do everything he can to end his end his partner's misery. While Suga and Daichi - being the team'S parents - manage to convince Hinata that he is not at fault, Kageyama and Oikawa bound again and manage to resolve past differences. They all agree on proceeding with their plan, and after a short while, a news article is published, telling the world about the new collaboration of the three Miyagi teams Karasuno, Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. After they weren't found in class like the police's plan had promised, the team is only reassured in finding the culprits on their own. The culprits' opinions on the matter vary, and they break apart - leaving one to seek his revenge. He also gets it, when he finds Kageyama alone after the first training of the three teams. He does not waste his opportunity - and Kageyama finds himself scared, overwhelmed and not able to breathe anymore, in the grip of his opponent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

He couldn’t breathe.

Even though he had expected to be treated a bit rougher until the plan worked out, he didn’t expect this. He felt panic rise inside him while white and black spots slowly appeared in his vision.

Kageyama felt how the other yanked at his neck while pushing him inside the locker room. Then, without warning, he was thrown to the ground, and the impact on his ribcage caused all the remaining air he had left in his lungs to escape.

While the huge figure took his sweet time closing the door and locking it from the inside, Kageyama struggled to fill his lungs with air again.

„Finally, we can spend some alone-time! The whole day, you have been in the hospital to guard your little middle blocker, but when you finally got out of there you were always surrounded by people…“ the person spoke.

Kageyama could hear the lock clicking.

Once.

Twice.

He started to feel dizzy, and with this feeling being familiar, a memory made it through the thin fog in his mind.

The memory of when he and Hinata had finally confessed their love to each other, the moment where the phrase ‚Always by your side‘ would accompany them until their deaths.

Ah, until death does them apart. Thats probably why Kageyama remembered this precious moment in this dire situation. But despite his lungs still struggling to draw in enough air, he felt comfort in the memory.

_„Kageyama! Please don’t die!“ Hinata exclaimed worriedly. ___

____

____

_„You’re one to talk, it was your missed spike that hit him“ Tsukishima scoffed, earning a blow to the side from Yamaguchi’s elbow. ___

____

____

_„Don’t be so mean right now. Kageyama, can you stand up?“ Yamaguchi asked. He was kneeling in front of the raven haired boy, and Hinata and Tsukishima were beside them. Daichi had trusted them with the gym keys as they all wanted to do some extra practice before the spring tournament, and Yachi had also agreed to stay. Their future manager was now running to get a cold compress from the first aid kit. ___

____

____

_„Here“ she said after she returned, panting heavily. ___

____

____

_„Thanks“ Kageyama mumbled and carefully pressed the compress to his already forming bump forming on his temple. ___

____

____

_„Your spike is really strong, Boke“ he snorted while leaning back against the gym wall they had accompanied him to and he closed his eyes. ___

____

__

_„Are you gonna be okay?“ Tsukishima asked, serious this time. ___

____

____

_„Yeah, I’ll manage“ Kageyama said. ___

____

____

_„Just go and train further, I’ll stay with him“ Hinata then said. The others nodded hesitantly and returned back to practicing serves on the other side of the gymnasium. ___

____

____

_„I am so, so sorry Kageyama“ Hinata then said with his face looking down. He had been so exited to spike ball after ball that he didn’t notice how he slipped a bit before jumping in the air one time, causing his body to face towards Kageyama mid air. Before he could stop the automatic swinging motion of his arm, his hand had already smacked the ball back to Kageyama who had then been hit on his head. He didn’t fall over, but you could see how much he had struggled not to. ___

____

____

_„It’s okay“ he slurred. ___

____

____

_„Hey, don’t pass out on me!“ Hinata almost shrieked, but Kageyama only laughed at him. ___

____

____

_„Don’t worry, it’s jus’ a lil foggy in my head. ’s all. And you’re here, by m’ side, so it’s fine“ he said. ___

____

____

_„But that is a bad sign“ Hinata tried to reason. „Maybe we should call someone for help“ he added. ___

____

____

_„No, Boke… I don’t want someone. I want you. I want you by my side“ Kageyama whispered, almost whined, and tears were suddenly streaming over his face while he was leaning against Hinata now _.__

____

____

_„W-What?“ the smaller boy just said, baffled. ___

____

____

_„Y’ heard me. You’re always there. You’re always there to spike my tosses. You’re always there to race me to the gym in the morning. I want you there for so many other things in my life. I want you by my side for everything in my life“ Kageyama continued, not caring about being this honest towards his crush. He was in pain, and he was scared, and he only found comfort in finally telling the truth about how he felt towards that adorable little bundle of energy named Hinata Shouyou. ___

____

____

_„Oh…“ Hinata only said, not knowing how to react. ___

____

____

_They stayed silent a few minutes after that, but Kageyama felt like they were hours. He had just opened his heart to the boy he loved, and he got an ‚Oh‘ as reaction? He felt like his heart would break, and he wanted to suddenly get as far away as possible, but if he would move now, he was sure that his skull would explode. ___

____

____

_„Do you know“ Hinata suddenly laughed, „That I want you by my side, too? That I wanted you by my side since I realized that not hitting incredible spikes made me truly happy, but that tossing the ball YOU send my way makes me happy? That I feel at home in your presence? And that I feared that I would never get to be by your side - that you could reject me?“ he added, his voice grave with a mix of despair and happiness. ___

____

____

_„Hinata, does that mean… that you like me, t-“ Kageyama started to ask in disbelief, but he was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. ___

____

____

_He was shocked, but he gave into the kiss and closed his eyes, savoring every detail of this moment he had been dreaming of so many times. ___

____

____

_Hinata’s lips were not only soft, but they tasted salty from training and crying while at the same time they also tasted sweet like watermelons that had riped under a mild summer sun. He explored every inch, every corner of Hinata’s mouth and lips, their movement falling more in rhythm with every second. They enjoyed this warm and unique feeling, and he leaned into the touch of Hinata gently cupping his cheek while he let his own hand wander up to gently pull at Hinata’s hair, never stopping to find a new movement, a new wave of heat that made his heart nearly explode with love within his chest. ___

____

____

_They only broke apart to catch their breath, and they both already missed the absence of the other’s mouth on theirs. Hinata then joined their foreheads together, and gently pecked Kageyama’s nose. ___

____

____

_„Yeah, I do. A lot, actually“ he panted happily, tears of joy running down his cheeks. „And if you want to - I would like to always stay by your side, Tobio“ he whispered. ___

____

____

_„Always by your side. I would love that“ Kageyama answered, and ignored Tsukishima’s „Fucking finally“ and Yamaguchi’s and Yachi’s fist bump in the background. ___

____

____

_„Always by your side, then“ Hinata whispered again, and Kageyama felt Hinata smile when he snuggled up to him, resting his throbbing head against the crook of Hinata’s neck and slowly falling asleep in the arms of the boy that not only he loved - but who loves him in return. ___

____

____

Now, int the present, still struggling to breathe, but finally drawing in the air he so desperately needed, he saw the dark figure of his opponent approaching him and bowing over him with a wild grin.

Kageyama suddenly felt like a cold hand was clawing at his heart and squeezing it. He loved Hinata, and he had always wanted to do nothing more than to keep the promise of always being by his side - but now, he feared, he won’t be able to keep this promise.

###### 

#### 

„Okay, it’s been two minutes, let’s go“ Daichi set as he looked on his watch.

The plan had been simple.

They wanted to lure the ones that hurt Hinata by offering Kageyama as a bait. The news article and not telling the whole Shiratorizawa team about their plan so that it wouldn’t be compromised had all done their part, and now they were hurrying back under the lead of Ushijima and Tendou, who knew a way to the lockers that lead them through the buildings instead over the open ways on the school premises. It would take them a little bit longer to reach Kageyama like that, but they could be sure to surprise the culprits with this and avoid being spotted. They rounded a corner where Asahi, Noya and Tanaka had positioned themselves to guard this entrance.

Every member of the Karasuno and Seijoh teams had split up in goops of three and were now guarding every exit there was. Like this, they could see the culprits coming if they wanted to still get to the gymnasium, or hey could make sure to block their way if they decided to try and escape.

„How much further is it? We need to hurry“ Iwaizumi heavily breathed.

„He’s right, we are running out of time! If Kageyama has done everything like we agreed, it took about five minutes for him to get to the locker room, but since then ten minutes have already passed!“ Daichi added.

„I know, I know, it’s just around that corner and then out the door, then we can already see the locker rooms“ Tendou panted, increasing their tempo even more and sprinting through the door with the others.

Right after they stepped into the cool air of the night, they flinched: They had heard a yell. Someone was yelling at someone to shut up.

„Shit, shit, SHIT“ Oikawa cursed and rattled on the doorknob of the locker room a few seconds later.

„Wait, I have the key“ Ushijima said, and he tried to insert the key with trembling fingers, but it only slid in half of the way before something blocked it.

„Oh no“ he realized and tried to push the key in harder, but it didn’t work.

„What is it“ Suga gasped, eyes wide with fear.

Another scream tore through the air, muffled by the door, but clearly identifiable: Kageyama. And he was screaming in pain.  
Suga and Oikawa were tumbling with fear.

„They locked it from the inside, and they left the key in the lock“ Ushijima said, desperately trying to still push the door open.

He looked up with a defeated and pained gaze.

„We can’t get in“

###### 

#### 

„Okay, let me just repeat this whole thing just so I can make sure I understood you two correctly“ Officer Hibari said while pacing up and down in the small interrogation room.

„You two - you said your names were Sato Kaito and Abe Yuuto? -„ - the two boys sitting on the other side of the table nodded - „claim to be two of the three wanted perpetrators in the case of Hinata Shouyou?“ he asked.

Again, the two boys nodded, not even properly looking up from the ground.

„And did I also understand it correctly that you choose this exact moment to turn yourself in because you fear the actions of the third perpetrator, your ‚leader‘ which you had told that you wanted nothing to do with him anymore?“ he continued, still pacing up and down.

„That is correct, sir“ Sato said.

„And why, If you allow me the question, are you so afraid of him all of the sudden - so afraid, that you walk up to the counter of this police station, ask for the ‚officers assigned to the case of the hurt volleyball player‘ and then tell me this story?“ Hibari continued, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

„Well…“ Abe slowly started, but then stopped.

„He came to my house today“ Sato then said

„He… seemed different. He was way more furious than I have ever seen him. You know, this whole thing started when we watched the game and then he saw his ward loose against the Karasuno team. He had always told us how much he loved the sport and how much he treasured playing with this Ushijima guy, and after he saw them lose something snapped in him. We only came along because he said that he only wanted to roughen him up a bit with a few kicks or punches at max - but then, he took out his knife and we couldn’t even react before he had already stabbed the shrimp“ he stammered.

„Yeah, but it didn’t stop with that. When he saw that the police were looking for witnesses he got angry again and he said something about some present for the Shrimp, we don’t know what he did after he said that“ Abe continued.

„But what scared us the most was when he came to my house in the morning. We all didn’t want to go to school because we didn’t want you to arrest us… well. Uhm - he looked … feral. Like something in him had really snapped completely. He is a very posessive and overprotective person, and he really aggressively cares about those he loves. He once had a girlfriend, but he needed therapy for anger management after she left him“ Sato finished.

„Oh, this is just great“ Hibari shighed, rubbing his face.

„What is his name? We need to find him immediately, if he really is this unstable and with the provocation of that combined training now… This is bad. His name?“ Hibari demanded.

„It’s G-„ Abe started, but was interrupted by another officer storming into the interrogation room.

„This better be important, Mori!“ Hibari snapped, but he immediately calmed again after she saw his colleagues worried expression.

„The teacher of the Karasuno volleyball team just called. The students seem to have taken their own actions and this ‚plan‘ they made is taking place right now. The teachers knew of it, but they still didn’t want to leave it to them so they finally came to us. That news article was their doing“ Mori panted.

„Shit. YOU TWO! Stay where you are. An officer will be posted outside to watch over you. Mori! Get another team and an ambulance to meet us at Shiratorizawa High School. We need to move. Now“ he said, already leaving the door and waving another officer to come.

„These two boys are not to leave that room for any reason. Get them in a cell if necessary“ he said, and the other police officer nodded.

„What if we are too late?“ Mori asked while they were running to get to their police car.

„We can’t be“ Hibari just said. He then started the engine and sped off.

###### 

#### 

„This is odd“ Goshiki said after he instantly got the mailbox for the third time in a row.

Right after training, which he - to his dislike - had enjoyed quite a bit, he packed his belongings and went to the student parking lot of the school, right at the other side of the school premises.

His older cousin, who had felt sick so he didn’t go to school today was supposed to at least pick him up after training because Goshiki’s parents didn’t want him to go on foot this late at night. Usually, his cousin’s schedule lined up with his anyways, so he would normally always drive with him.

He looked around, and finally spotted the car of his uncle, with which they drove to school every morning. He went to it, but it was locked and there was no one inside.

„Strange“ Goshiki mumbled to himself and tried to call his cousin again.

„Hi, this is Kazan’s phone! Sorry that you can’t reach me right now, but leave a message and I’ll call you back!„

„This isn’t good. Where could he be?“ he mumbled again and decided to just wait a few more minutes, and then walk home if he didn’t show up.

###### 

#### 

„I said“ - the other yelled really loudly - „don’t struggle so much!“

He grabbed Kageyama, who had tried to crawl away despite the other ordering him to stop, at his shoulders and shoved him to the ground again after the raven haired boy had finally tried to stand up. He kicked his side, making Kageyama yell in pain.

The other then proceeded to pin Kageyama’s arms down with his knees while he sat down on his hips to fix him to the ground.

„Now, where was I… Ah! I know!“ he giggled, and then without warning, he punched Kageyama in the face. He winced in pain and started to taste blood from where he had bit his tongue.

„Who the hell are you! What do you want from me?“ he wheezed, his throat burning from being choked earlier while trying to squirm free from his opponent’s grasp.

_Any time now. Any time now… Please. ___

____

____

„I already told you that I won’t tell you my name, little crow! Uhhhh, and while we are talking about crows.. Did you like my present? I thought it would have reminded the little orange haired bastard of his place… Guess I need to set an example on another crow then - a crow he loves so much and owns his place on the court to“ he mocked, hysterically laughing.

„So you are the swine that hurt Shouyou then!“ Kageyama yelled the obvious, ignoring his pain and dizziness and hoping that the others would get the signal.

„Duh, yes - I am! I am the one who showed him where he belonged. The one that made him understand what error he had made by taking away _his _chance to go to the nationals with his idol!“ the other yelled and reached into his pocket to get out his knife.__

____

____

„Who are you even talking about?“ Kageyama asked, fear gripping at him as he saw the polished blade shine in the semi-darkness of the room.

_What is taking them so long?? ___

____

____

„Oh, I think you wouldn’t even know who I am talking about, being too vain and conceited to care for the teams you ‚won‘ against. I mean, you even trained with him today! Don’t you know how much pain it had already caused him that he won’t be able to play with his number one idol, his team captain Ushijima Wakatoshi at the nationals? And what more pain he was in to see his idol caring for you and your pathetic little child of a player, only because I put him to his rightful place?“ he spat.

„NOBODY is allowed to hurt him in this way! That’s why I went after this Hinata bastard, and since he didn’t understand it the first time, I will teach him another lesson by showing him how much it pains someone to see their own loved one in pain!“ the boy on top of Kageyama screeched, and his free hand went up to Kageyama’s throat again.

„No!“ Kageyama tried to scream, but he couldn’t get air into his lungs again. He felt the thick fingers pressing down and closing around his throat.

He was scared. Scared for his life.

Why had he agreed to this plan? Where were his teammates? Weren’t Daichi, Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa supposed to be coming to his rescue before he could get injured more seriously, just as they had planned?

Tears escaped his eyes as he tried to shake the boy sitting on top of him again, but he had no strength left. He watched in panic as the knife slowly hovered over his hand.

„N-No, pl-pl ea-s-se“ he tried to say, but his voice made almost no sound while he was slowly suffocating.

„You are the little shrimp’s precious setter, right? Well - I don’t think that you will be after I cut your fingers off! I am going to enjoy this so much!“ the offender hysterically laughed, and started to slowly press the knife down on the middle joint of Kageyama’s left index finger.

Kageyama tried to scream, but only a strangled squeak escaped his lips. He felt betrayed by his friends, and he was in pain and fear and all those nasty spots were dancing in his vision again. He felt panic and guilt for not being able to return to Hinata tear at his heart with cold and razor sharp claws.

He was about to slowly pass out from the lack of oxygen when he heard a loud bang from the direction where the door was.  
His opponent whipped his head around, and another bang was heard. Suddenly, the door flew open, and then, with a disgusting smack and hitting him with full force since he couldn’t move in his surprise, something hit the forehead of the culprit, making him roll his eyes upwards and limply fall forward.

As soon as he was unconscious, Kageyama felt how he was pried out from under the others unresponsive body, and he found himself in the arms of Suga and Oikawa, who were both crying violently.

„We’re so sorry, Tobio-chan“ Oikawa said while he held the younger boy, who was gasping wildly, cherishing the feeling of air finally flowing into his lungs again. He felt dizzy, and those parts of his vision that weren’t full of dancing black dots were getting more and more blurred.

„Kageyama, oh god“ Suga hiccuped as his hands roamed over his kohai to search for injuries. Kageyama flinched when Suga’s fingers traced along his side where he had been kicked in the gut.

„Hold him still, please“ someone said, and Kageyama recognized Tendou, who was wrapping something around his bleeding hand.

„What took you so long“ Kageyama managed to wheeze while panting heavily. He let out a relieved sob and let himself relax in the arms of the ones who in the end, had kept their word and had saved him.

Then, while the world was still growing darker and the desperate shouts of his name became mere echoes, he felt how his body and mind finally went completely numb, and he gladly gave into this feeling of a pain-free nothing.

###### 

#### 

„What do you mean, we can’t get in?!“ Oikawa asked with a shaky voice.

„It means we can’t get the lock open“ Ushijima said, and his usually cold and distant demeanor was replaced by utter terror and fear.

„But we have to, now! Kageyama is in pain!“ Suga hysterically screeched, but Daichi caught him in his arms.

„I know, I know, Koushi“ Daichi whispered, crying himself.

Inside the locker room, Kageyama clearly was in pain and fear and in danger, and they strained their ears to understand the muttering that came from the room, muffled by the door.

„…I need to set an example on another crow then - a crow he loves so much …“ was what they could make out from the constant mumble, and Suga almost fell to his knees after hearing this.

„We have to get that door open. Somehow!“ Daichi said and looked up.

„Ushiwaka, Tendo - is there anything we can use as a battering ram?“ Iwaizumi suddenly suggested.

„Maybe… - the posts we tie the volleyball nets up to - they could work!“ Tendou stated.

„Iwaizumi, Daichi, Wakatoshi-kun - we need to get one. Come on!“ he then said, and Daichi released Suga to wait by the door with Oikawa while he and the others sprinted to the gym and it’s storage room, merely 50 meters away.

Ushijima trembled when he tried to open the lock, somehow fearing that this one would not open, too, and leave them without any options - when he felt Tendou wrap his hand around his and together, they managed to open the lock and get inside.

In the mean time, Suga and Oikawa sat by the door, still trying to rattle at the door knob, but it was no use. They could still hear the rambling of the culprit inside.

“…NOBODY is allowed to hurt him in this way! That’s why I went after this Hinata bastard, and since he…“

Oikawa felt like his heart would be ripped out. Why did they not account for this when they had forged their plan?  
The plan HE helped to make and the plan HE told Kageyama of, allowing for this to happen in the process…

“…that you will be after I cut your fingers off! I am going to enjoy…“

His and Suga’s eyes widened.

This can’t be happening. They couldn’t really do this to him.

A pained shriek then ripped through the otherwise silent evening, and they realized.

„No“ Suga cried out, but now another sound make him whip his head around.

„OUT OF THE WAY“ Iwaizumi and Tendou yelled, and he and Oikawa dove to the side right before the others rammed a net post into the door.

They heard a crack, but it still wasn’t open.

„Again!“ Daichi yelled, and with all the force the four boys could summon, they rammed the post into the door again.

It gave away under the second impact, now hitting the door more near the lock, and sprung open. They stumbled inside with the remaining momentum and saw a dark and huge figure sit on a smaller one, and he was choking the one on the ground -

The post hit their opponent on his temple, with enough force to knock him out, but not enough to actually kill him. Or at least they hoped.

They heard how Kageyama inhaled desperately and loudly right after the young man on top of him collapsed and loosened the grip on the hand he was pressing his throat shut with.

Suga and Oikawa immediately rushed to get him out from under the other’s motionless body. Kageyama was gasping for air, almost choking on it and coughing violently, before he managed to look up at them.

„We are so sorry, Tobio-chan“ Oikawa cried, and rocked him in his arms, supporting his head and neck so that the younger boy could breathe more easily.

„Kageyama, oh god“ Suga whispered, and he ran his hands over Kageyama to check for injuries beside the obvious: His bleeding hand, the blood on his lips, the bruise already forming in his face and around his throat…

Somehow Tendou appeared next to them with a first aid kit he had fetched from the wall near the exit and began to wrap bandages tightly around Kageyama’s hand to stop the bleeding.

While the others were taking care of Kageyama, Iwaizumi , Daichi and Ushijima approached the still unconscious perpetrator and propped him up, checking for his pulse.

„Thank god, we didn’t kill him“ Daichi mumbled, half serious, half almost disappointed.

Ushijima felt how his face paled. He knew that person. He went to his parallel class. And he knew him also from when he had always been there for every match, standing in the front row to cheer on his little cousin.

They removed the knife from his limp hand and proceeded to tie his hands behind his back and to a post of one of the benches with a jump rope they had found laying around.

Daichi turned around to see how Kageyama was doing, only to hear him croak something.

„What took you so long“ was what he thought Kageyama had said, but he wasn’t sure due to how hoarse his voice sounded.

„Kageyama?!“ he asked, but the boy had already gone limp in Oikawa’s arms.

„Hey, Kageyama!“ Suga yelled and shook the unconscious boy, but he didn’t move.

„We need to get him an ambulance. And that other one, too“ Oikawa said, and looked over to Iwaizumi.

„This is really getting too fucking familiar“ Iwaizumi grunted with a pained look but stood up and stepped outside the locker room to make the call - but in the moment he wanted to press the call button, he already saw a blinking white and blue light illuminate the sky in the distance. He looked closer and identified Takeda, Ukai, some police officers and some paramedics running in their direction.

„I knew they helped us out too easily“ he almost smirked, but started to wave violently to get their attention.

„We are over here!“ he yelled as soon as they were in hearing range.

They didn’t take long to assess the situation.

After a few minutes, Kageyama was safely tucked away on a stretcher and wheeled to the waiting ambulance. Ukai, Suga and Oikawa followed right on their heel.

The others briefly summarized what had happened and what they had witnessed to the officers Hibari and Mori while one paramedic and two police officers were tending to the culprit.

„I can’t believe that we didn’t intervene earlier…“ Takeda said, angry with himself.  
„The plan was good, but it went so wrong. I am so sorry. I should have been here, too“ he continued.

„We all knew the risk. Especially Kageyama. And there is nothing better you could have done than what you did“ Iwaizumi defended themselves and their decisions while trying to cheer the teacher up.

„It was very kind of you to let us allow to proceed with the plan, Sensei, but as we have told you yesterday: We would have done it with or without you. At least like this, the police and paramedics were here right on time, so it is not your fault“ Daichi reasoned.

„What matters now is that Kageyama is safe, Hinata too, and that this nightmare is finally over for them“ Ushijima added.

„But one thing doesn’t add up. There were supposed to be three of them. And none of the teams reported movement near their positions“ Daichi said.

„That’s because the other two are already in custody“ Mori said.

„What?“ Iwaizumi, Ushijima and Tendou asked at the same time.

„They have turned themselves in only half an hour before your teacher called and informed us of your plan. A really dumb and stupid idea, by the way“ Hibari said, and the four boys and Takeda let their heads fall as they looked down, somewhat ashamed.

„But“ Hibari continued, „You are right. It is over now. With what you have told us about this just now and the earlier crimes they committed, they will have to face a judge, and they will most likely spend some time in jail. This one“ - he pointed to the man inside, who was now restrained with handcuffs and his hands in front of his body - „will most definitely spend some time in jail. So you won’t have to worry about him until a few years after Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun will have graduated“

„Thank god“ Tendou mumbled, gripping Ushijima’s hand to ground them both.

„And the next time“ - Mori whipped her head around and pointed her finger at each one of them - „and I so, so hope I never have to see you again for a next time, but if: then we will do this together. I get that you were disappointed that we couldn’t immediately do something after we didn’t find the three in class today, but see what your reckless plan still brought your friend, even if he knew the risk“ she pointed out.

„Although - I hate to say it, but I am also impressed. You really organized all of this? Whose idea was it to split the teams and make them guard all possible escape routes?“ she asked.

„…Mine“ Daichi confessed.

„You’d make a good cop“ she winked, making Daichi blush.

„Anyways, since nothing more happened and since your friend was saved in time you won’t have to fear anything“ Hibari said after a short talk with the paramedic.

„Does that mean that Kageyama-kun will be alright?“ Takeda asked.

„Yeah, in fact, he’s being transported to the hospital and already awake again - and making a scene to someone to hand him his phone?“ Hibari said, repeating what he head heard on the comms on the paramedic while they were talking.

The others paled and looked at each other.

„Hinata!“

###### 

#### 

„Ow…“ Kageyama managed to whisper, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Suga and the paramedic who was just attaching a cervical bandage to Kageyama’s neck.

„Kageyama?“ Suga whispered, relieved as he found Kageyama’s eyes fluttering open and looking up to him. He had a bruise forming on his cheek, covered by an oxygen mask that helped him breathe.

„S-Suga-s’n“ Kageyama tried to whisper, but he pressed his eyes shut in pain after he realized that he could barely talk.

„Shush, your vocal chords are probably damaged, you needn’t talk right now. The painkillers should kick in in a few minutes“ the paramedic tried to soothe him, now assessing the wound on his hand.

„N-No… Sh… Shou… yo. Ph…one“ Kageyama tried again, but he didn’t get out much more. Instead, he tried to fumble at his pocked to get his phone out.

„Kageyama, what…“ Suga started to ask, but then he realized.

„Oh my god. Of course! Wait a second“ Suga then said, standing up in the swaying ambulance and grabbed Kageyama’s phone. He sat down again faster than the paramedic could have protest about him standing up, and now, also Ukai realized.

„We are so dumb. Call him. Now. He must be worried sick“ Ukai said, nodding at Suga. He unlocked his fellow setter’s phone and pressed Hinata’s contact, putting the call on speaker.

While Suga handled his phone, Kageyama let himself relax into the stretcher he was still in. He winced in pain as his hand was unwrapped - and he feared what would come now.

„You are lucky, it seems like it’s only a flesh wound… With a few stitches this should be good“ the paramedic told him, and relief was displayed on all of their faces.

„Do you have pain in any other place?“ the paramedic then asked, and with his uninjured hand, Kageyama pointed to his upper left torso.

As soon as his shirt was lifted up, Ukai gasped in surprise.  
The paramedic picked up his walkie talkie and gave orders.

„Prepare an operating room. Just in case. Suspicion of a torn spleen“ he said and lightly brushed against the dark and immensely swelling bruise.

Kageyama flinched in pain, and he almost cried out from it - but then finally, interrupting the unpleasant feeling the touch had caused him, he heard the voice he craved to hear for the whole evening, and Kageyama exhaled in relief.

_„Tobio?!“ _Hinata yelled over the speaker of the phone.  
__

_„Thank god, I was so worried!! Did everything go right? Are you okay?? … Kageyama?“_ Hinata asked further, his voice pitched higher when he noticed how nobody answered.

_____ _

_____ _

„Hinata, this is Suga. Don’t worry, and don’t panic. Kageyama is going to be fine“ Suga finally said, answering the worried questions of Hinata while the paramedic proceeded to bandage Kageyama's injuries.

_„What do you mean ‚Kageyama is going to be fine‘?? Please don’t tell me that he was hurt“_ Hinata said, and you could hear someone in the background mumbling soothing words. 

____

____

„He was hurt, but he is conscious and we are on our way to the hospital“ Suga said.

_„What? Then let me talk to him!“_ he demanded. 

____

____

„He can’t right now. His vocal chords were damaged, and he won’t be able to speak for a while“ Suga explained.

Kageyama looked at him in agony. He heard how much panic Hinata was actually in, and he decided: Fuck it.  
He gestured Suga to come closer, and Suga frowned, but he already knew what Kageyama wanted to do.

„Hin… a-ta …Bo..ke“ he said, and his throat felt like sandpaper mixed with the dryness of a desert. And pain. It felt like a lot of pain, but he had to show Hinata that he was okay. And despite all the pain, he was slightly smiling at hearing Hinata‘s voice.

_„Oh god, Tobio…“_ Hinata sniffled, and Suga took the phone away again. 

____

____

„We will be at the hospital soon. After a checkup, Kageyama will be right there by your side again“ he said, and Hinata sniffled something in response.

After the call ended, Hinata was falling back in his bed, the exhaustion of worrying so much catching up to him.

„He is going to be okay. The plan worked. It‘s over“ he whispered to himself, overwhelmed with relief.

„See? I told you that it would be alright“ Yua sighed, feeling her own tension and fear for Kageyama vanish. She gently stroked through her son's hair to comfort him, and he snuggled up to her sitting in his hospital bed. She smiled when his breaths evened out as he fell into a deep slumber - he deserved to finally rest. There was nothing threatening him anymore.

###### 

#### 

When Goshiki arrived, he didn’t know what had happened.

He only saw the police cars and the ambulance race by while he had started to finally walk home. He was suddenly worried when he saw that they were headed to his school.

„Shit“ he mumbled and started to sprint back to his school.

What if Kazan had been hurt and he just didn’t see him because he didn’t look for him?

When he arrived, panting heavily, he only managed to see that the person being secured in the ambulance was Kageyama, and the Karasuno vice captain and coach were getting inside, too.

Then, Goshiki saw a group of people heading to the police cars shortly after, and with horror, he saw that among the police officers were people he knew.  
There were Ushijima-senpai and Tendou senpai, the ace of Seijoh who now ran up to calm and hug the crying Seijoh captain he didn’t see waiting by the police cars, the Karasuno captain… and another person.

A person he knew so much better than the other ones.

„Kazan?“ he asked in disbelief when he saw his cousin being dragged behind by two police officers. He was walking, but his hands were restrained and he was furiously yelling at them.

„You don’t get it! HE did that to them!! HE destroyed his dream! And you deem me the bad guy? What is wrong with you! Let me go! LET ME GO!“ he almost screeched in hysteria.

„Kazan?“ Goshiki carefully asked again, and this time, his cousin had heard him.

„Tsu! Don’t worry, I did nothing wrong! I just took the revenge you deserved!“ he said, calming down at seeing him.

„What do you mean…?“ Goshiki asked, terror in his voice.

„What do you mean ‚What do you mean‘? I wanted to surprise you with it after the shrimp had fully done what I had told him to, but he just had to think that he had to fight me back…“ Kazan snarled.

„What… did you do? I mean - Kageyama… Please, Kazan. Please tell me this isn’t your doing“ Goshiki said in horror, taking a few steps from his cousin and shaking his head in denial.

„Why? I did this for you! They robbed you of your dream! This is all their fault!“ Kazan yelled again, not understanding why Goshiki wasn’t happy.

„You told us all, just again at our last family dinner! How angry it made you that you first can’t go to nationals, but then also that your team decided to now support the ones they should despise!“ Kazan said, trying to explain.

„But… no! No no no! I never wanted this to happen to any of them!“ Goshiki cried out in anger, fear and frustration.

„As much as I love it, volleyball is still just a sport! And you almost killed them?“ he asked, his breathing growing heavier. He saw one of the police officers trying to approach him while the others just watched their conversation from a respectful distance. He also backed away from the police man in fear, but then a stoic voice cut through their conversation.

„Goshiki“ Ushijima said, while he and Tendou slowly walked up to him.

„Hey lil bowl cut! Just relax, it’s okay. Kageyama and Hinata are fine, and you have nothing to do with this, we know“ Tendou coaxed him, until finally Goshiki stopped and let himself be approached and hugged by Tendou, breaking down and sobbing violently.

„There, there. Everything will be alright“ Tendou whispered while he rubbed comforting circles into his back.

„I- I c-can’t believe that… Kazan… He - He“ Goshiki sobbed, shooting a painful glance to his cousin.

Well, the thing his cousin had turned into.

„But Tsu! I did this for you! I did this because I care about you! Because we are a family! And they deserved it!“ Kazan cried out, now desperate.

„YOU“ Goshiki said, looking his cousin into his eyes, „are no family to me. Not anymore. Not after what you did. You need help. I hope that wherever they lock you up, they will give it to you. Goodbye, Kazan“ he sobbed, and then turned away and cried into the supporting shoulder of his senpai.

Ushijima then nodded to the police, and they understood: They would get to talk to Goshiki when he had calmed down. The police then proceeded to load a suddenly still and frozen Kazan into one of the cars.

„What did I do?“ Goshiki suddenly mumbled, and looked up.

„Oh my god, Tendou-senpai - this is my fault. My fault alone. If I hadn’t told my cousin about this whole thing, he-„

„Goshiki!“ Ushijima yelled at him, startling his kohai.

„This is not your fault. Absolutely not! I get that you were frustrated that our team lost - I felt the same - but expressing this to someone who then took it upon themselves to do you a justice only their twisted mind can comprehend is not your fault“ Ushijima said, and then joined their hug, awkwardly patting Goshiki's head while trying to get him to calm down.

„He is right, you know“ Oikawa suddenly said while he was standing close to Iwaizumi. He and Iwaizumi had slowly approached them with Daichi.

„Kageyama will be fine, Suga-chan and Karasuno’s coach are with him. And for him, the nightmare is over. I am very sorry that it was someone of your family that you somehow lost to this crime today, but Ushiwaka really is right. This is his fault, and only his. Not yours, okay?“ he continued, and gave Goshiki’s back a quick pat.

„Thank you“ Goshiki said and closed his eyes. He could hear how the car with his cousin inside drove away, and the Karasuno teacher talking to someone on his phone. Slowly, the team members of Karasuno and Seijoh started to come to them, but he didn’t care anymore.

He was so grateful for his senpai’s and the other team captain’s words.

Suddenly he understood why in volleyball, it was important to support each other, even if you are not from the same team.

###### 

#### 

By the time Kageyama was wheeled into his hospital room, one capable of holding two patient beds, it was already past midnight.

His spleen had been torn, but only with a hairline crack. They did not have to operate on him for that, they only drenched the blood bubble that had formed over his spleen to reduce the pressure and to allow the inner wound to heal better.

His vocal chords had been more damaged than they would have thought, and it could take him weeks to speak properly again. He would need to wear the the cervical bandage for a few days because of the bruising, but in time, it should heal by it’s own.

His hand was another story.  
While in the ambulance they have thought it had only been a flesh wound, the fucking asshole actually managed to reach his joint capsule. They had to stitch it back up before they could stitch his skin, and he would not be able to move the finger for weeks.

So no volleyball. It would heal completely, and no tendon had been scratched, but still - it sucked.

He now would have to stay in beed for a few days, and then could be released - probably together with Hinata.

His mom had already been fuzzing over him, shouting at him how worried she was after his teacher called her and how scared she was and how stupid he had been but also how brave he had been to do this for the boy he loved. She was currently sitting on a chair next to his bed, when two nurses brought in another bed - a bed in which Hinata was laying, fast asleep from the exhaustion of worriing.

„Shhhh. I couldn't bring it over me to wake him“ Yua, who had followed her son into his and Kageyama’s room just said, and Kageyama gave a tiny and careful nod in agreement - not that he could speak anyway, he thought, half amused - but he was happy to see Hinata finally relaxed.

Yua then sat down on the foot end of his bed, gently squeezed his hand and whispered a heart filled „Thank you, Tobio. You ended my son’s nightmare. Thank you so much“

Kageyama felt tears running down on his cheeks and squeezed her hand in return, realizing it just now.

_It was really finally over._

Shouyou was safe.

He was safe.

He had grown closer to his team and he had resolved his issues with Oikawa.

They had forged connections with two incredible and strong teams, who now wanted to help them become stronger, too.

He smiled at them, and after a while, after the two women left, he looked over to the peacefully sleeping boy in the bed beside him. He closed his eyes, the afterimage of his boyfriends peaceful facial expression still remaining and following him even in his dreams.

When he woke up on the next morning, and found Hinata cuddled up to his side in his bed, he truly felt like the luckiest person in the world. He gently began to comb his fingers through Hinata’s hair, and with a soft yawn, Hinata opened his eyes. He cuddled closer to Kageyama before his memory provided him with what had happened. Hinata shot up and cupped Kageyama‘s face with both hands as gently as he could. Tears were running down his face, but he leaned towards him and pressed a gentle kiss on Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama cupped Hinata‘s cheek with his right hand and slowly wiped at his partner‘s tears. Hinata only laughed and laid down at his side again, his fingers intertwined with Kageyama's.

„Thank you, Tobio. I was so worried - but it‘s gonna be okay now. I have you by my side again“ Hinata whispered, head resting on Kageyama's shoulder and he grabbed the setter's hand, squeezing it lightly. He smiled when Kageyama squeezed his hand back, and he knew Kageyama was telling him the same.

And Kageyama - he knew that he _was _the luckiest person in the world.__

____

__

Because he had found his love, and he would be able to keep his promise.

And because he knew that his love would also always stay by his side.

### 

#### Epilogue

#### 

__

#####  _~three and a half months later~_

#####  ____

____

____

„Prepare yourself, Chibi-chan! Nobody will be able to stop my killer serve this time! Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha!“ Oikawa laughed.

„As if! Tobio! Let’s show the grand king his place!“ Hinata fiercely responded.

Hinata had been cleared to play volleyball again two weeks ago. A week after the incident he was allowed to return home, just like Kageyama, and his injuries had been healing well.

His concussion and it’s effects had come to light again as soon as he initially started light practice to re-build his strength. It had been a hard setback for him, but none that he couldn’t overcome - and after some days of rest and a really cautious exercise program he managed to get a hang of it. He was finally standing on the court again. And Kageyama was, too.

His voice was still a bit scratchy then and there, but besides that, he was fully recovered. A scar along his finger joint was now the only reminder of what had been done to him, and after physical therapy his hand was as strong as ever and his tosses were also as precise as ever. In the first few nights in the hospital he had been plagued by nightmares of him being restrained again, of feeling that knife cut his finger again, of dying because he _couldn't breathe _\- but just like he had helped Hinata with his panic attacks, Hinata had been there when he woke up covered in sweat, shaken by sobs or trying to scream when only strangled sounds would escape his damaged throat.__

____

__

Everyone in the gymnasium was grinning widely. They had been training a lot together in the last months, and the friendships had long passed the boundary of each individual team.

Shiratorizawa was currently reffing while Karasuno played their first match with all members against Seijoh.

They had Hinata and Kageyama back.

Goshiki had visited them in hospital after a few days. He explained how his older cousin was now put in a mental health clinic, trying to resolve his issues and trying to heal. The others would not have to go to jail, but they were on a three year probation instead, and kicked out of school, leaving them no choice than to move and start anew.  
Hinata had to tell him at least 20 times that Goshiki didn’t need to feel responsible for what happened until he actually believed Hinata. Now, the Shiratorizawa first year had found joy in finding friends in his grade, and he was happy to be accepted by them.

The ref blew his whistle.

Oikawa started to throw the ball up in the air, then sprinted and jumped. It slammed over the net with more force than ever, but no serve was unstoppable for their amazing libero.

„Kageyama!“ Hinata yelled, and his shoes squeaked on the ground and while he had already jumped mid air, Kageyama delivered the ball to his palm. Hinata slammed it past Seijoh’s block, hitting the ground just within the sideline.

„Yeah!“ Hinata and Kageyama yelled in excitement, which was quickly taking over every single person in the gymnasium. He gave a high five to Kageyama, who had already held out his hand to him.

The team watched in awe. Of course, they had also visited Kageyama in the hospital. Mainly to gift him with a certain onesie - one accustomed to him and his black hair.  
They were relieved to be complete again.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled happily at each other.

Ushijima nodded in approval, while Tendou and Goshiki were beaming with enthusiasm.

Suga and Daichi exchanged a long and relieved gaze.

Their little crow was flying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to use this opportunity to thank you all for reading, and especially to motivate me to keep going - it turned out so much better than I dared to imagine in the beginning! 
> 
> Thank you for all your encouraging comments! They really mean a lot to me!
> 
> Please tell me how you felt reading my story, what I could improve to be a better writer in the future, and simply how you liked it!
> 
> 🤗
> 
> EDIT - CHAPTER 5: SUMMARY
> 
> Kageyama can't breathe. And while the memory of how Kageyama and Hinata promised each other to always stay by the other's side gives him comfort, he fears that he won't be able to keep his side of the promise. In the meantime, the captains and vice-captains of the three teams make their way to Kageyama, hoping to encounter the culprits and overwhelm them as planned. When they however find that Kageyama is being hurt, but that they are locked out of the locker room where Kageyama is being maltreated, their confidence wavers. Due to a brilliant improvisation they finally manage to break the door open, and they manage to rescue Kageyama, who falls unconscious due to being choked repeatedly. The police, already surprised by two of the culprits turning themselves in, rush to the scene after the teachers informed them of their student's plan. While Kageyama is being brought to the hospital, already conscious again and managing to inform Hinata that he will be okay, Goshiki arrives at the scene to find the person who was supposed to pick him up being taken away in handcuffs. He is shattered in finding out that his cousin was the one behind all this, but Ushijima, Tendou and Oikawa manage to mend the broken first year. Kageyama is safely in the hospital, and when e wakes up in the next morning, Hinata was snuggled into his side. He would be able to keep his promise.


End file.
